Her Little Secret
by PixieDreamer21
Summary: Clarke was always good at keeping secrets. In fact, she's been keeping one since she was six years old and it's about to come out in the open now that she was on Earth.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own The 100 or the characters in it. They are owned by Kass Morgan

Summery: Clarke was always good at keeping secrets. In fact, she's been keeping one since she was six years old and it's about to come out in the open.

Couples: Bellarke eventually

Rating: T probably because of swearing mostly

Author's Note: I admit I didn't completely hate Finn throughout season 1, but I am going to make him a very minor character in this, just because.

XOXOXOX

It's been over a year since she was arrested. Fourteen months and five days to be exact. Fourteen months since her father was floated (MURDERED!) for trying to tell The Ark the truth about their temporary home dying. Over a year since she's had any contact with anyone other than her mother. Being someone who held a dark secret was too risky for the council so they not only arrested her, but put her in solitary so she couldn't have any contact with any of the other prisoners. God forbid the delinquents start a riot!

So she sits and draws. Anything and everything that pops in her head; she draws on whatever blank service she can. Her mother gave her a long piece of charcoal over six months ago and she's put it to good use. Her prison cell may be dank but she's made it hers until she too, would be floated.

As she sits on the ground, drawing a beautiful dream of what the moon and stars would look like on Earth, her cell is opened and two guards step inside.

"Prisoner 319, you're coming with us." One says in a monotone.

"Wait no! I don't turn eighteen for another three months!" She exclaimed standing up. The other one sneaks closer to her and tries to grab her wrist that had her father's watch.

"Take this off now!" He says impatiently.

"What no. It was my father's!" She scoffs and before the guard can electrocute her, she hits him and locks them inside her cell.

The prison is in complete chaos! It made sense now. The council was going to kill them all.

"Clarke stop!" She hears and turns to see her mother stop two guards from taking her away.

"They are going to kill us all to save oxygen aren't they?" She asks angrily. It's been fourteen months! If they were going to kill her they should have done it a long time ago! Well she wasn't going down without a fight, that was for damn sure.

"No sweetie. They are taking you to the ground. All one hundred of you. Now you're instincts will tell you to take care of everyone else, just like your father, but you need to take care of yourself." She says before hugging her daughter tightly. Clarke is in too much of a shock to say anything until she feels a needle breaking her skin.

"You're going to Earth honey!" She whispers softly as her only family is being taking away from her.

"Good luck." She hears her mom whisper before everything goes black.

XXXX

When she wakes up, she is strapped inside a drop ship. Her mind feels very fuzzy but her mother's words kept echoing in her brain. Were they really going to the ground? This was the council's brilliant plan for their survival? Sending a group of kids in prison to test the radiation of Earth?

"Welcome back." She turns and sees her ex friend Wells looking at her and smiling softly. No matter what they shared in their lives, Clarke knew she would never forgive him for the role he played in her father's death, much less forget how he broke her trust. She tells the guy one secret and he couldn't keep it to himself for a week!

"What the hell are you doing here?" She asks harshly staring at him with fire in her eyes.

"When I heard they were bringing you down here, I got myself arrested. I couldn't live with myself knowing you hate me for getting your father arrested." He says softly. This past year has been torture on him knowing the only person who took the time to get to know him hated him. She couldn't even look at him without getting upset.

"Don't you dare talk about my father! They didn't arrest him you piece of shit, they floated him! So yes, I do hate you!" She exclaimed and his eyes widen at the realization that her father, the great Jake Griffin was dead.

Before Wells could say anything, the chancellor Jaha, Wells' father comes on screen. His perfect posture never wavering as he explains how as delinquents, their lives were expendable for this test to see if Earth is survivable. How if they do live and The Ark comes to Earth, they will all be pardoned for their crimes.

"Wells, your dad is an asshole!" People shout to him and Clarke almost feels bad for him at his broken expression. Almost.

As the ship enters Earth's atmosphere, the ship starts shaking, making everyone scream in panic. This was it. They were going to Earth. They would be the first people in ninety seven years to enter, and hopefully not die from radiation poisoning. It seems like forever before they land (somewhat crash) and everyone was jumping out of their seats.

"Is everyone okay?" Clarke calls out and she is replied with various yeses before everyone makes their way to the opening of the drop ship.

"Everyone stand back!" She hears a familiar yell as she tries to make her way to stop them from opening the ship right away.

"You can't open that ship! We could die from the radiation!" She tries to shout over everyone's yelling.

"BELLAMY!" She hears someone yell and she can see a girl, jump into the guards arms and hold him tightly. Clarke stands to the side, watching the reunion take place and smiles to herself. People around her start to complain about wanting to get out. However, they haven't seen each other in two years, she can only imagine how happy they must be.

"Hey do you mind? I haven't seen my brother in two years!" The girl shouts back and people look at her some what shocked.

"No one has a brother!" One shouts.

"You're the girl they hid in the floors for fifteen years!" The shouts bring a sad smile to the girl and Bellamy puts his hand on his sister's shoulder.

"Lets give them something else to remember you by. Like being the first person to step on Earth in almost a hundred years." He smiles and she smiled right back at him. Just as Bellamy is about to open the door Clarke steps in.

"We don't know if the air is toxic!" She protests and he narrows his eyes at her, almost insulted she dare speak up to him. If only Bellamy knew.

"Well then, either way we are dead." He shoots back at her and she will admit, he has a point.

"Clarke?" The girl asks hopefully and the two look at each other. The girl smiles realizing that not only was Bellamy here, but Clarke as well.

"Octavia!" Clarke exclaims and runs into the girl's welcoming arms. They cling to each other just as much, if not more than the siblings did. They don't see two sets of eyes looking at the pair in complete confusion.

Bellamy looks at his sister shocked and can faintly hear Clarke Griffin, The Ark's princess, whispering, "I tried. I tried so hard but I couldn't." before they broke apart with tears in their eyes. They still were holding each others hands though.

"O, how do you know her?" He asks harshly grabbing his sister's arm to pull her closer to him.

Octavia looks at Clarke with a giant smile on her face. Almost as if she is finally being able to do something she's wanted to do forever.

"Clarke has been my best friend since I five." She says and Clarke is smiling right along with her.

Just then, someone opens the drop ship door, drawing everyone's attention else where.

(Flashback)

 _Six year old Clarke Griffin is holding onto her daddy, Jake Griffin's hand as she skips her way to the residential stations for the workers on The Ark. She's never been on this side of her home before, so she was paying extra close attention to everything and everyone around her. People were looking at her daddy with a mixture of happy faces and frowns. It confused her why people would be frowning at her dad. He was the best! He worked so hard for their home to be in the best shape possible so everyone could be happy!_

 _Her dad raises his hand to knock on a door marked 517, and waits patiently while making silly faces at her. She giggles and grips her dad's hand tight, so happy he let her go with him on this errand. She's always wanted to explore The Ark, but her mommy wouldn't let her._

 _A couple minutes later, a nice woman opens the door slightly with a tight smile on her face._

" _I'm sorry Mr. Griffin, I was just straightening up. What can I do for you?" She asks nicely knowing there was no way a man like Jake Griffin would be knocking on her door for anything other than a sewing emergency._

" _Hello Aurora, I was wondering if you could stitch up my daughter's dress for tonight? I know it's last minute but my daughter can't sit still for her life and just tore the side right up." He says in a teasing way making the little girl bite her lip in guilt but knowing her daddy wasn't really mad at her. Mommy, however, yelled at her for a good three minutes before she went to work._

 _The woman looks at her and her eyes soften._

" _It'll take a half hour. Do you want to come back then?" She asks and Clarke notices the nice woman grip her door a little tighter. It was like she wanted them to go, but why?_

 _Before he could respond, an announcement came on, "Jake Griffin please report to maintenance immediately."_

 _Her daddy looks at her and the nice lady in somewhat of a panic._

" _Crap I need to get going. Maybe I can drop you off home and you're mother can pick up the dress. But wait she's in the Medical Bay. Crap what do I do?" Her dad mutters to himself._

" _Can I stay with the nice lady until my dress is done and I can walk back?" She asks sweetly looking at the two adults. This was her chance to explore and she wasn't going to pass it up!_

" _Sweetie you don't know how to get back." He denies and she shakes her head._

" _It's fifty two steps straight, turn right, thirty nine steps, turn right again, then a hundred steps to our section." She recites proudly and her dad looks proud at her for a second before looking to the nice lady named Aurora._

" _Would you mind? I promise I'll pay you double but this is an emergency." He pleads and the nice lady looks torn._

 _She looks up to her and holds her hands in front of her._

" _Please Miss Aurora, I'll be on my BEST behavior." She swears and the lady's faces looks defeated before she nods at her father._

 _He thanks the nice lady before wrapping his arms around her. "Be careful sweetheart and do whatever Miss Aurora says. And don't tell your mother I let you do this." He says before running towards maintenance._

 _Miss Aurora opens the door for her to step through before closing it and locking it quickly._

" _I'll just get started on your dress sweetie so you can get ready for your party." She says nicely and motions for her to sit on the bed._

" _Thank you for letting me stay here." She says sweetly and Miss Aurora smiles softly at her before she sits at her table and gets her sewing supplies out._

" _Do you have a child Miss Aurora?" She asks when she sees a kid's book on the bed. It was the children version of Mythology. She's always been interested in learning everything and anything, but Mythology wasn't what her mommy let her read._

" _Yes...a son named Bellamy." She answers tightly again. She has a strange look on her face but Clarke guesses she was just concentrating on her sewing._

 _She sits quietly looking around the tiny home for about five minutes before she hears it. She looks at Miss Aurora who is trying to ignore the sound but she knows the nice lady heard it too._

 _It was someone crying below her feet._

 _The noise happens again, only a little louder before. Clarke gets off the bed and crawls on the floor to where the cries were coming from. She can hear Miss Aurora telling her to sit back down, but for once, she ignores what the adult tells her to do. She closes one eye to look through a crack and she can see eyes staring back at her. She quickly gets up and looks at Miss Aurora who was trying not to cry._

" _We have to let her out!" She says trying to move the table but Miss Aurora was shaking so badly and she couldn't understand why. Who was under there?_

" _Please! Please Clarke you cannot tell anyone you saw her!" The nice lady was crying now but Clarke could only keep trying to move the table off from where the girl is._

" _We need to get her out." She repeats and Miss Aurora sighs sadly before moving the chairs away and taking out the floor panel._

 _Inside the floor was a little girl, holding a stuffed animal and crying to herself. Without even thinking about who she is or why she was in there, Clarke reaches out to her and pulls her out of the floor and hugs her._

" _It's okay. It's okay." She whispers into the girls hair as she continues to cry._

" _This is my daughter." She hears Miss Aurora whisper frightfully and Clarke looks confused for a second. She thought a mom could only have one child!_

" _I'm not afraid." The little girl keeps whispering to herself and Clarke just hugs her tighter._

" _You don't have to be afraid anymore. I'll protect you." She promises and looks at Miss Aurora who was crying as well. She nods to her._

" _I won't tell anyone." She swears lowly at to them both but she didn't think they heard her. So she continues to hug the little girl until she stops crying._

" _Are you going to tell someone and have them take my mom away?" The little girl asks sadly._

" _No. I won't tell anyone, I promise! I'm Clarke Griffin." She says holding out her hand. The girl looks to her mother who is silent._

" _I'm Octavia Blake." She says shyly taking her hand and shaking it._

(End Flashback)

TBC.

There's the first chapter and a flashback on how they met. Please let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own The 100 or the characters in it. They are owned by Kass Morgan

Summery: Clarke was always good at keeping secrets. In fact, she's been keeping one since she was six years old and it's about to come out in the open.

Couples: Bellarke eventually

Rating: T probably because of swearing mostly

Author's Note: My heart almost busted out of my chest at how much people responded to this story so far. I am so grateful to everyone that reviewed, liked, gave kudos, and read this story so far. I hope everyone likes this next chapter.

Oh and as far as age goes: Bellamy is 21, Clarke is 17, and Octavia is 16.

XOXOXOX

The juvenile delinquents could only see green. Bright green as they look at Earth for the first time. It was so beautiful. Everything was bright and colorful compared to their own dull and gray lives. Octavia and the rest of the group were in complete awe at what they were looking at.

Octavia looks back and sees Bellamy and Clarke smiling encouragingly at her before she slowly steps off the ship onto the brown soil that was Earth. She looks around for a couple seconds, as if she was waiting to burst into flames, face start boiling, skin turn green, but was pleasantly surprised when nothing happened.

"We're back bitches!" She exclaims holding her hands out in freedom. The rest of the one hundred run off the ship and start to cheer that they were finally home! Home for the first time.

People were dancing and singing with joy and Bellamy watches his sister with a smile on his face at seeing her so happy and so free for the first time in her life. However, that smile dies when he see The Ark's princess run to his sister and they start jumping and dancing together in happiness. They looked so...familiar with each other, but how could that be?

What the hell did Octavia mean when she said she's known Clarke since she was five years old?! Her sister has only known to him and their mother until...the incident. There was no way they would have kept this secret from him for ten years without him knowing.

Suddenly he sees the princess hug his sister before moving towards the side of the ship where she takes out a map. Oh well, as of this moment she is not his problem; it's his time to spend with his sister. He risked his life by killing the chancellor to get here and he'd be damned if he couldn't spend all his time with her before The Ark followed them down here. That was when he would have to split.

He steps off the ship and admits to himself that this was beautiful. Never in his wildest dreams did he imagine going to Earth, always under the illusion that if they did return to the ground it would only be the privileged that would go, leaving the rest of the working class in space forever. When he reaches his sister she wraps her arms around him and he spins her in happiness. As long as she was happy and safe, the rest didn't matter.

XOXOXOX

Clarke looks over at the map and remembers Jaha's message about how they needed to go to Mount Weather for food and shelter. The only problem was, they dropped the ship in a large radioactive forest. It would be a good twenty miles between their destination.

"Why the long face?" She turns and sees a guy looking at her curiously. She forgot his name, but she was pretty sure he was the idiot that wasted two months worth of oxygen on an illegal spacewalk. She thinks it might be Lynn.

"They dropped us on the wrong damn mountain." She says angrily as she folds her map and puts it in her pocket.

"So?" He asks looking for an explanation. If she wasn't so annoyed, she would have found him adorable, but at the moment she couldn't see past her irritation. How could her mother and the rest of the council think this was a bright idea?

"So we need to get to Mount Weather if we plan on surviving." She says and he nods before standing up straight.

"Okay so lets go." He says and she shakes her head.

Before she can reply, Wells comes towards them with a look of jealousy on his face. He needed to get over himself. She didn't feel that way about him even when they were friends and now she hated his guts.

"Where are we going?" He asks sharply before giving Finn Collins a look of distrust.

"Well me and him are going to Mount Weather to get supplies. I don't care where you go as long as it's far from me." She shoots back and the guy snorts and Wells gives him a look before looking back at her.

"It's not safe. And how are you and Finn going to carry supplies for a hundred?" He asks in a condescending tone that makes her want to slap him.

The guy, apparently named Finn grabs two guys that were talking to some other people and drags them back to her.

"Four of us." He smiles and the two guys look nervous but make no attempt to move away. They looked harmless enough. One was Asian with a mushroom haircut and a small smile while the other was tall and skinny with a fair complexion and giant goggles around his head. Plus he was giving them a giant and goofy smile. Clarke instantly liked them.

Wells looks at her like he's waiting for her to stop this madness but she wouldn't dare. She needs all the help she can get to get those supplies. Plus, it would be nice to finally make some new friends. Now that Octavia was no longer a secret, she figures her friend would be looking to make some new people.

"Make that five!" Clarke looks and sees Octavia herself walk over to her and stand by her side.

"Can't get rid of me that easily C." She winks and Clarke resists the urge to hug her friend. Octavia really was the best friend she would ever have.

They five are just about to walk away before Bellamy himself blocks their path.

"And where do you think you're going?" He asks Octavia harshly. He just got her back and she was getting ready to leave him and go with the princess God knows where!?

The boys look a little put off but Clarke and Octavia stand their ground. The younger sister stares into her brother's eyes head on.

"We all need supplies from Mount Weather so I'm going to go and help Clarke and these guys bring them back." She answers calmly but determined.

"If you think I'm gonna let you go..."He starts to warn but she cuts him off.

"If you think I'm going to stay here to be watched over you're wrong. For the first time in my life I am free and no one is going to stop me. Not even you." She says before her eyes soften and she hugs her brother tightly.

"Don't worry. Clarke will watch out for me." She says as she lets him go before going over to Clarke and taking her hand.

Bellamy's eyes narrow at the girl but says nothing. He still needed to know just how their...friendship came to be but he knew now was not the time to start anything.

"Just be safe." He says before looking at the four others.

"And if anything happens to her...I'll rip your throat out." He threatens and the boys look frightened but the princess just stares at him emotionless before they start to walk past him.

Just who the hell did that princess bitch think she was?

He hears Clarke warning the kid with the long hair not to try and take his bracelet off, for it transmits their vitals to The Ark. 

"Interesting." He mutters to himself before walking away. That information will come in handy.

Octavia links her arm with Clarke and whispers, "I hope you don't mind, but I call dibs on Finn." She says and Clarke smiles and shakes your head.

"I hope you don't mind...but I don't care." She teases and the girls laugh as they make their way from the rest of the group.

XOXOX

As the five venture out to the unknown forest Octavia was gracefully wanders ahead and spins around, taking in the beauty of the forest and the sweet smell of the air that they've been deprived of their whole lives.

They stop when they see flowers for the first time and none of them can stop themselves from smelling the sweet smell. It was better than any of them imagined. Finn picks a flower up and puts it behind Octavia's ear who was trying hard not to blush.

"That's poison sumac you know?" The Asian one points out and Octavia quickly flicks the flower from her long brown hair.

"Not actually poisonous. They have some in The Ark's green house." The other one comments laughing slightly.

"So what were you two in for?" Finn asks the two friends who were talking to themselves and observing the plants around them.

"Poison sumac isn't the only herb they have on The Ark. Someone forgot to replace what we borrowed." The one with goggles on his head says looking at his friend with a mock angry glare.

"I said I was sorry like a billion times." He mutters shaking his head. While it sucked that they got caught, they got caught together.

"I'm Jasper, that's Monty." The one with goggles introduces himself and his friend who waves his hand in greeting.

"So what are you in for?" Jasper asks the pretty brunette.

Octavia looks over at Clarke who lowered her eyes in sadness. Her friend has been through so much and she wishes she could have protected her better.

"Being born." She replies emotionless before walking away from the goofy guys.

"She is so not game." Monty points out to Jasper but his best friend is just staring at the girl. Someone so beautiful shouldn't be so sad.

"Why do you think they brought us down here? Why now?" Monty asks aloud not really expecting an answer.

"The Ark is dying." Clarke answers emotionless as she walks ahead trying to make sure it was safe for everyone.

"What how do you know?" Finn asks worried. His girlfriend Raven was still up there! Maybe he could somehow warn her.

"My father found a flaw in the system. He thought the people had a right to know. The council...my mother disagreed and they floated him for it and put me in solitary so I couldn't finish what he started. They had about five months left, six now that we're gone." She answers and looks at the ground trying to hold in tears of the thought of her father dying trying to protect her and their people.

She feels a small hand on her shoulder and before she can say anything, Octavia wraps her arms around her and hugs her tight.

"I'm so sorry Clarke, I didn't know." She whispers and Clarke shakes her head.

"It's okay, I know you would have been there for me if you could have." She whispers back and they break apart.

"Lets get moving, we have a lot of ground to cover before nightfall." She says her face wiped of her earlier weakness. She couldn't afford to be upset. She had to protect herself and those she cared about.

Octavia and Bellamy being her main priorities.

The walk in silence for about an hour before they reach a lake.

"Water!" Monty exclaims happily. They never saw a river before and were in awe that so much water just sits here.

"This river isn't suppose to be here." Clarke looks at her map confused.

"Well it's here now." Finn jokes and Clarke resists the urge to grin back at him.

"Look!" Jasper points and they all turn to see Octavia taking off her pants.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm taking full advantage of this." She says before jumping into the water.

"Octavia!" Clarke exclaims running towards the cliff to see her friend in the water, happy as can be.

"You can't swim!" Finn points out worried and Octavia just smiles before standing up.

"No but we can stand. Now take off your cloths and join me." She teases as she eases back into the refreshing water.

The four hurriedly start shedding cloths but Jasper sees a shadow that makes him stop. It looked like an animal. A large probably dangerous animal.

"Octavia get out of the water!" He screams and she whips her head and see the creature coming fast towards her. She tries to get to the edge but the thing grabs her and she screams.

Clarke screams her name before trying to find something to save her friend. She notices the large rocks and screams at the boys to help her distract the thing and release her friend. They drop the rock and the thing swims towards the noise as Jasper jumps into the water to grab the girl in distress.

He gets her our just in time and she clings to Jasper as she tries to catch her breath. She kisses his cheek and thanks him and Jasper can only nod back to her, too thankful they were alive. There is a large gash on her thigh but she looks okay.

"Note to self: Next time save the girl." Monty jokes trying to get everyone calm which works as they all smile and laugh. That's one crisis averted.

Hopefully the camp was doing okay

XOXOX

Bellamy looked at this ninety five group of criminals in disgust. Since his sister and the group of "heroes" left, the rest of the one hundred were acting as if they owned the damn world. They were fighting each other, taking whatever they can from anyone smaller than them.

The young group of delinquents, the ones barley ten years old were cowering in the corner of the drop ship afraid of what the elder kids would do to them.

He knew he should try and establish order. However, he was too busy trying to come up with a plan to make sure The Ark didn't follow them down here. Because if they did, he was as good as dead.

Killing the chancellor kind of put a target on yourself. He wonders what the prince of The Ark would try and do to him if he knew that he killed the guy's daddy.

Suddenly he sees three thug looking guys taunting the chancellor's son and walks over to see what was up.

"You spelled die wrong dumbasses." Wells says as he walks away. Maybe following Clarke down here wasn't the best idea he's ever had.

They all turn and see Bellamy standing there looking less than impressed.

"If you're going to kill someone, it's best not to announce it." He advises and one kid rolls his eyes at him.

"What are you following the chancellor's son now?" He mocks him and Bellamy just wanted to smack the idiot across the face.

"No more than you are." He shoots back calmly.

"I don't follow anyone." The kid brags.

"You are by wearing that bracelet. You want The Ark to follow us down here and take over?" He asks and he can see the kid's eyes widen at the thought of being bossed around by the council again.

"Hell no."

Bellamy resists the urge to smirk.

"Take it off then. I think it's time for us to do whatever the hell we want." He smirks when the kid starts looking for scrap metal and orders the two with him to help him ply the bracelet off.

When it's off the three cheer, "Whatever the hell we want!" The one kid walks over to him and hold out his hand.

"I'm Murphy." He says and Bellamy nods and takes his hand and shakes it strongly.

"I think it's time we establish order around here Murphy. I could use the help." He says nonchalantly.

He walks off towards Wells who was gathering all the supplies he can and putting it in the drop ship.

"Hey Chancellor I got a question to ask you." Bellamy yells making the kid stop and look at him.

"What?"

"Did Clarke...ever mention Octavia to you?" He asks hesitantly. He can barley think about that princess knowing about his sister, but the thought of her and Wells both knowing would destroy him. He always thought he was doing a good job at hiding his little sister...maybe he was wrong for all these years.

Wells looks at the dangerous guy and narrows his eyes. It surprised him just as much as it surprised Bellamy that Clarke apparently was keeping this girl a secret all these years. He thinks back to when they were little...

(Flashback)

 _Six year old Wells hurries over to his best friend Clarke who, like always was busy drawing a picture instead of paying attention to him. Sometimes it bugged him that his friend was always in another world but he likes to look at her when she was drawing. She looked very pretty._

 _The little girl was biting her lip in concentration trying hard to make her picture look the best it can look._

 _Wells looks over Clarke's shoulders and sees three figures in her drawing. Two girls holding hands and a boy with dark skin smiling at him._

" _Is that me with you and your mom?" He asks curiously making her stop drawing and smile at him._

" _No silly that's me with my two best friends!" She exclaims like he should know the difference. He guesses it makes sense. The girl in her drawing had dark hair where as her mom had lighter hair._

" _Who's your other friend?" Wells asks jealous that she had another friend and he didn't. Being the chancellor's son made it hard for him to make friends. Most of the kids were mean to him._

" _She's my friend." Clarke answers simply and Wells glares at her._

" _Can I meet her?" He asks hopefully. Maybe he can make another friend too! While he likes Clarke, he wants more friends._

 _Clarke puts her crayon down and looks him straight in the eyes with the most serious grown up look on her face._

" _You can't see her." She says innocently before going back to her drawing._

 _Wells shrugs his shoulder and sits down next to her. Maybe some kids had imaginary friends later than others._

(End Flashback)

Wells looks at Bellamy and shrugs.

"When we were little she used to tell me she had a friend that no one could see. Her parents and I just assumed she had an imaginary friend. It was weird though, Clarke was always too logical for that." He comments before going back to his task of getting supplies for the rest of the camp. Maybe some of the others would help him.

Bellamy looks at the younger boy with a frown on his face. The few times he crossed paths with the princess she did seem too logical to have a fake friend.

So that means she knew about his sister since she was six and not once ever told anyone?

That realization shook him more than he was willing to admit.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own The 100 or the characters in it. They are owned by Kass Morgan

Summery: Clarke was always good at keeping secrets. In fact, she's been keeping one since she was six years old and it's about to come out in the open.

Couples: Bellarke eventually

Rating: T probably because of swearing mostly

XOXOX

The next morning when Clarke and the rest of the gang make their way to the river they needed to cross to get to Mount Weather, they were exhausted! While Earth was beautiful in so many ways, they were hungry and tired and wanted the help that The Ark said was here. Maybe there would be enough room for the hundred to relocate to and be comfortable.

As Finn tests the strength of a thick vine they could use to swing across the water, Clarke checks the gash on Octavia's leg. It looked minor but she knew Bellamy was going to flip out on her when he saw it, even though she wrapped a tourniquet over it.

"Clarke it's okay, I'm fine." Her friend promises rolling her eyes. She knows Clarke is thinking about how Bellamy was going to react but she really didn't care at this point. Now that she was no longer a secret to The Ark, she doesn't need to depend on her older brother for everything like she used to. Not that she depended on him for everything, there were so many things Clarke helped her with that Bellamy had no clue about.

"You know as well as I do that he is going to try and strangle me when he sees this." Clarke points out. It used to bother her that Bellamy disliked her so much without even knowing her but after...the event, she knew it was a good thing he thought so low of her. That didn't mean she wanted him to strangle her for getting Octavia hurt.

"Hey guys I think it's good!" Finn calls them over and the four rush over to him as he's about to go across the river.

Jasper, however, steps closer to Finn and holds out his hand. "I'm ready." Jasper says seriously and Finn looks over to Octavia who is looking at Jasper with pride on her face. Finn nods to the guy before handing him the vine. Finn already had the best girl, he wasn't looking for another.

Jasper takes a deep breath before looking over to his hopefully new friends. They were all smiling encouragingly at him and Monty was doing a thumbs up motion. He closes his eyes and swings.

When he falls to the ground he can hear cheering from the other side, he opens his eyes and realizes he was okay. He made it! He was going to survive Earth and maybe one day, he can land the girl. He stands up and cheers along with them before a scrap of metal catches his eye. After reading it he holds it out for the group to see.

It read "Mount Weather Government Facility"

"We made it!" Jasper cheers excitedly as Clarke takes the vine and gets ready to join him.

"Come on Clarke, join me on my side of paradise." He teases smiling.

Just before she was about to start swinging he hears a low whistle in the air and he felt a pain in his chest. He looks down and sees a spear in his chest.

"Oh shit!" He thinks before he passing out.

XOXOX

Clarke immediately grabs Octavia and drags her down to hide them behind the rocks.

"We are not alone." Clarke whispers afraid as she looks at her friend who is trying to see if Jasper was moving. Everything they knew about Earth was wrong! The Ark didn't hold the last of humanity!

"We need to get out of here!" Finn says but Monty shakes his head.

"We need to get Jasper!" He wouldn't leave his best friend. Even if he was dead, he didn't plan on ever leaving him behind.

"We will come back for him I promise but right now we need to leave." Finn insists before taking Octavia's other hand and dragging them towards the woods.

They run for about two minutes before the girls stop when they hear Jasper scream.

"He's alive! We left him there!" Clarke cries before starting to run back towards the river but Octavia stops her.

"We need help! Bellamy has a gun, we will bring him back with us and try and get Jasper back." Her voice was low but Clarke could tell how frightened she really was and didn't want to add to that so she just nods and helps Octavia run.

They would get Jasper back, they had to.

XOXOX

As the sun starts to set, Bellamy looks over at Wells who is looking worse for wear, rubbing his sore and bracelet free wrist for the millionth time that day. While he should feel guilty about having Murphy and his clowns rip the damn piece of metal off him, he can't afford to have The Ark come down and execute him, leaving his sister alone.

Only...she wouldn't be completely alone. She apparently had the princess on her side and as much as he loathed to admit it; if The Ark came down, it'd be good for Octavia to have the daughter of a council member on her side. Maybe that's why his mom kept Clarke around.

Early this morning he found some small animals and was having Murphy, Miller, and Atom skin it with sharp pieces of metal so they can cook it later. He planned on having more people take their bracelets off before the day was over.

All of a sudden, he turns to see his sister being held by Finn and Clark and the Asian boy running towards the group.

"Where's the supplies?" Murphy sneers but Bellamy didn't care about that, for it looked like his sister was hurt and for that...they will be hurt.

"Turns out the last man on Earth that died on The Ark, wasn't the last man on Earth." Finn informs them making a majority of the camp gasp.

"Everything we know about Earth is wrong. People survived the war and they are still here." Clarke pipes in as she lowers Octavia to a rock to sit. Bellamy rushes to her side to her a tourniquet wrapped around her thigh.

"What happened?" He glares at Clarke who for once looks at him fearfully. Good the bitch should be afraid.

"Don't be a jerk Bell, I was swimming and a big...thing attacked me. If it wasn't for Clarke and Jasper I'd be dead." Octavia snaps at her brother but wincing at the thought of Jasper being out there with the people that attacked them.

He looks around and sees the kid without the goggles missing.

"Where is he?" He asks now looking at the guy's friend who looked like he was about to lose it.

"They shot him with an arrow. As we were running we heard him scream so we know he is still alive." Monty says feeling guilty about leaving his best friend with those...monsters.

"I told you Monty, we will find him." Clarke says passionately. She sees Wells walking over to them and before she can tell him to buzz off she notices he doesn't look so good. It was then she noticed there were people without their bracelets.

"Why do people have their bracelets off?" She asks Wells who was glaring at Bellamy.

"Ask him." He mutters and Clarke narrows her eyes to the older boy.

"What is wrong with you? You realize without The Ark's help we have nothing! Mount Weather probably belongs to the people that took Jasper so we have nothing to live off of! If they think we are dead they won't follow us down here and then they will all die!" She screams at him no longer afraid. God he made her so furious!

"Good! They deserve to die for everything they did! They don't deserve to live after locking everyone here up! For floating so many innocent people! They can rot for all I care, we can survive without them! It's time we do whatever the hell we want!" He is inches from her face screaming at her but she won't back down. There's a spark in her eyes but he wasn't backing down either.

"Because of you, The Ark's Princess Bitch, my sister got hurt today and you failed to bring back anything for us to use! You are not the big shot here princess...the chancellor, your mommy, and the council aren't going to protect you here!" He says calmly but to Clarke, his words were so much more hateful. She closes her eyes and tries to fight off the memories.

"I never claimed to be a big shot here. The only reason I care if they come down here is because there are people up there that these kids still care about. Not every good parent was floated. I could give two shits if the council came down here, my mother included. My priority is protecting Octavia and finding Jasper. If you have a problem with that...get the fuck out of my way." She hisses at him before bumping his shoulder as she walks towards the drop ship.

Bellamy watches her walk away with a shocked look on his face.

"For the oldest person here big brother...you can be an idiot sometimes." He hears Octavia say softly before limping her way towards the tents.

That night while Clarke tosses and turns in her tiny tent she dreams of a time when things weren't so bad...

(Flashback)

 _It's been over a month since Clarke found out about her new friend and she was so excited to have the time to go visit her! She tries to see her three times every two weeks but sometimes her mom or dad or even Wells needs her and she can't get away. Today however, she took cautious measures to make sure no one needed her! She told her mommy in the morning she was going to the library after school so she could do her homework and to message her if she needed to be home early, then told Wells at school she had to go straight home after school so she could do her chores that she really did the night before and to not message her at all for she would be too busy. Since Wells never told his daddy the chancellor anything, she knew no one would figure out her lie._

 _She makes her way to section 16, she silently counts the steps until she gets to the door marked 517. She knocks timidly waiting patiently before Miss Aurora opens the door smiling at her._

" _Hello Miss Aurora." She says happily and the older woman smiles at her and closes the door. She points to the closet and nods when Clarke immediately opens it up to give her friend a hug. As long as she was around, her friend didn't have to hide from her._

" _Hello O! I've missed you! Sorry I didn't get to talk to you last time." Clarke says sadly._

 _Last week when she knocked on the door, it was Bellamy who answered. Before she could say anything to him, Miss Aurora was shaking her head and motioning her not to tell him anything. So she had to make up a lie about needing a shirt sewn but accidentally forgetting the shirt. It made her look silly but oh well. Bellamy just looked mad that she was there and happy she wouldn't be staying. She guessed it made sense since his sister was probably hiding in the closet at the time, and they all knew how much she hated the dark._

" _It's okay. I asked my mom why she didn't want me to tell Bellamy about you." She says softly clinging to her friend. Ever since she met Clarke she knew she had another person that cared about her and it felt amazing to have someone else know she exists._

" _Why?" She asks but she looks over to Miss Aurora who was smiling at the exchange between the girls._

 _She motions for both girls to sit on the bed before she makes her way over to join them. She takes both girls' hands in hers and rubs them with her thumbs. She will never regret her decision on keeping her second child a secret. However, she knows one day they will find out about Octavia and Chancellor Jaha will float her; she just wants to protect Bellamy and Clarke from having the same fate._

" _You know how I told you both that it's against the law for people to have more than one child?" She asks them both patiently and waits for them to nod._

" _Well there are moms that have tried to do what I did to keep their second baby but they failed. They either told someone or weren't good at hiding the baby and they would get...floated and the children... But the people that helped the moms, well they got in a lot of trouble. They either got floated or arrested. Now Bellamy is my son and I can plea his case that he was doing what I told him to do and no one else knew about Octavia. They don't usually include siblings in crimes but if he knew that Clarke also knew...he might tell the council to try and save me putting not only you at risk...but himself. I want to protect my children at any costs and if that means keeping this secret from Bellamy I'm willing to do that...are you girls?" She asks the little girls seriously and they are looking at her sadly. She knows she gave them more information about life on The Ark than they should know but she is serious about protecting her kids and ever since Clarke promised to help keep Octavia secret, she considers the child her own._

 _Clarke nods her head in understanding. She doesn't think Bellamy likes her very much but that didn't mean she didn't like him. Octavia tells her that her brother is amazing and would do anything for her and since Octavia can't do anything to put herself in risk, Clarke has to do the same for him. She will protect him from anything just like they do for Octavia._

" _I understand Miss Aurora. I just wish we could be friends like Octavia and I are." She says sadly and Octavia climbs over her mom to hug her friend._

" _It's okay Clarke. I share everything with my brother but it's nice to have someone all for myself." She admits and Clarke smiles before hugging her again._

" _I kind of like it too. Wells is a nice friend but everyone teases us because our parents are council people. I like having a friend I can be myself with. Now Bellamy gets out of school in an hour so I can't stay long. Want me to teach you some of my math work?" Clarke asks seriously and Octavia makes a face but leans in to see the girls homework anyway._

" _My brother hates math. He doesn't teach me his homework because he says he can barley understand it himself." Octavia comments._

" _I can teach you! I have to do really well in math if I want to be a doctor one day." She says before going in to teach her friend about multiplying numbers._

 _As Aurora gets off the bed she smiles as she sees both girls, so different get along like they were sisters themselves. It was good her daughter has a friend like Clarke._

 _When they floated her, her daughter is going to need a friend like her._

(End Flashback)

The next morning, Clarke, who has a bag backed with water, edible leaves and nuts storms over to Bellamy who was talking to Octavia and getting her some plants to eat.

"Talk to her fast princess, she needs to rest." He comments harshly and she barley makes a face at him.

"Actually, I'm here for you. O tells me you have a gun." She says and all he does is lift up his shirt to show the back of his gun in his jeans. If she thinks she's taking it from him she has another thing coming.

"Good. You can follow me as we go get Jasper." She says not really making it a question.

"No way, I'm not leaving my sister here alone." He protest and he sure as hell didn't want to go with her.

"Finn is staying to make sure Octavia is safe, Monty is using the bracelets you made people take off to try and contact The Ark, and if Wells follows me, I'll just steal you gun and shoot him in the shoulder so he's forced to stay here. Those people that took Jasper are dangerous and that gun is our only weapon so PLEASE follow me." She says harshly and Octavia laughs at the end.

"Damn girl, you're claws got a hellva lot sharper now that we're down here." Her friend jokes and Clarke makes a small smile before rolling her eyes.

"That's because I don't have to keep you a secret anymore. You always brought out the sassy side of me." She teases back and Octavia shakes her head.

"Hell no! Do you remember when we met? You were this tiny little shit demanding my mom to move the table so you could 'rescue' me." They both laugh at the memory and Bellamy raises his head at the story. Maybe he can get answers out of her by going with her.

"Fine but if anyone hurts my sister while I'm gone...I'm going to hurt you worse." He promises and both girls roll their eyes.

"No one would dare touch me. Clarke taught me self defense right before I was arrested." She says nonchalantly.

"Great lets go." Clarke says moving past him. He says goodbye to his sister just as Finn walks over to her before following the princess in the forest.

"If it makes you feel better, Finn is pacifist with a girlfriend. I also threatened to castrate him if she got hurt so she's safe." She comments, not waiting for his response before she keeps moving.

They spend the first two hours mostly in silence. She was directing him on what plants not to step over or touch for they were poisonous and he would make a sarcastic comment to try and piss her off. Unfortunately for him, she wasn't falling for it.

"Why don't you let me take that bracelet off you. You said yourself you don't care if the council follows us down here." He comments and she stops and glares at him.

"The only way The Ark is going to think I'm dead is if I'm dead. Got it?" She snaps at him and he smirks.

"Brave Princess. I can arrange that if you really want." He taunts but she just keeps on moving.

"So how did you manage to keep such a big secret from your mommy and daddy for so long?" He asks after she made a sudden turn, claiming she notices footprints.

Clarke looks straight ahead not even sparing him a glance. She knows she should tell him for she has no reason to lie about most of it but a part of her was still listening to his mom's warnings not to get close to him. That it wasn't safe for him.

"Doesn't matter. I knew and I kept my promise to your mom and sister." She says this sadly as she thinks of the late Miss Aurora who was like a mother to her. She missed her so much after she floated. She remembers not talking to Wells or Jaha for six months after her passing. She was too angry at the system Jaha enforces not to wish it was him that got floated and not the sweet woman who's only crime was loving her daughter.

Before Bellamy could say anything Clarke gasps. He looks ahead to see Jasper strung up on a tree, gagged, and shirtless. He looked like he was in a lot of pain and there was a hole in his chest covered by something red. He runs with Clarke who was a foot ahead of him.

"He's here! We found him!" She exclaims happily but before he could reply he sees her fall in a trap hole with spikes coming out of it.

Without even thinking about it he grabs her hand, her bracelet probably digging into her skin. She's looking deep into his eyes and he mentally debates with himself to just let her go. He knows he won't though. Octavia would be devastated to lose her and the kid on the tree and he couldn't bring him back without her help. So he lifts her up and helps her to her feet.

She looks at him with a small smile on her face.

"Thank you." She says warmly.

"No problem Princess." He mutters.

TBC!

I also just want to point out to readers that Bellamy's event is the masquerade dance and Clarke event is not...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own The 100 or the characters in it. They are owned by Kass Morgan

Summery: Clarke was always good at keeping secrets. In fact, she's been keeping one since she was six years old and it's about to come out in the open.

Couples: Bellarke eventually

Rating: T probably because of swearing mostly

XOXOX

By the time Clarke and Bellamy made it back to camp, they were practically dragging Jasper on the handmade stretcher they made. Monty quickly took over for Clarke, so happy his friend was back and he was still alive. The two men made their way to the top of the drop ship where they put him down and Clarke took a look at his wound. Bellamy, Octavia, Finn, Monty, and Wells stepped out of her way but were curious as to what she was doing.

"It doesn't make sense. They treated his wound before they strung him up." Clarke muttered looking at the red substance over Jasper's wound.

She looks over to her company fearful but determined.

"We need to find more of this stuff. It must have some antiseptic properties. If I can make this into a tea it will help him even more. I just don't know what it is." She admits ashamed with herself. She can save Jasper, she knows it, she just needs to find whatever this is. She didn't get to finish her internship at the Medical Bay, so her knowledge was very limited.

Before anyone can say anything, Bellamy scoffs at her.

"There's no way he's going to make it. Why don't we just end his suffering now?" He asks looking over at everyone who is looking at him with shock and disgust.

"You're not touching him!" Monty says moving in between Bellamy and Jasper in an effort to protect his friend. Bellamy will have to go through him to get to Jasper.

"No one is hurting Jasper, Monty." Clarke says standing up and putting a hand on Monty's arm. She smiles at him and motioned him to sit next to his friend and he obliges.

"You can't make the tough decisions princess. I can. We can barley take care of ourselves much less someone as injured as him." Bellamy points out in a condescending tone that makes Clarke see red. How dare he!

Octavia tries to say something to defend her best friend but Clarke didn't give her the chance. She pushes Bellamy almost to the point where he would have fallen down to the first floor of the ship.

"Screw you Bellamy. You will NEVER know what I'm capable of." She says this harshly looking at him with such hate in her eyes. He has some nerve to say she couldn't make tough decisions. He hasn't the faintest idea what she's done for him and his family and she'll be damned if she follows his orders to MURDER her new friend just after saving him.

"I'm going to find what that substance is and if you have a problem with that you're going to have to go through us to get to him." She threatened and he looks over at the hard looks on everyone's faces, including his sister's.

"Plus I know what the substance is." Wells finally pipes up before this argument got out of hand. He might not like Bellamy but it was rough being on Clarke's bad side.

Clarke looks at him with a smile for the first time since she realized he was on the drop ship. Hell yeah, this was his chance to get on his best friend's good side again.

"Well? What is it? How do you know what it is?" She asks impatiently and he resists the urge to grin.

"I'm the one who aced Earth Studies class remember? It's seaweed." He says shrugging and Clarke has to hold back the urge to hug him. He was smart and probably saved Jasper's life, but there was still bad blood between them.

"Okay well I'm going to go get some." Clarke says pushing her way past Bellamy to go down to the first level.

"I'm coming with you. I can show you the best places to find them and see if there's other plants that can help him or people who get injured." He says and for once she doesn't disagree just nods her head distractedly.

"Clarke! Bell is going with you!" Octavia calls out to her making her freeze. Bellamy looks at her like he's about to object but Octavia just sends his a glare.

"Those guys are still out there and you need to be protected. Plus there's no way he's staying here with me and Jasper." Octavia reasons and while it sounds like a good idea in theory, he's waiting for Clarke to object.

But she doesn't. She nods the same way she did about Wells saying he was joining her. To be honest Clarke didn't give a shit who came with her just as long as they got their asses moving and didn't slow her down.

"Okay. Stay safe and try to get him to drink some water." Clarke says softly, finally looking at her friend and giving her a smile goodbye

While she didn't want to be in Bellamy's company again, she knew Octavia would be upset at the thought of her going without protection. She just hopes she doesn't need protection from him as well as the grounders.

(Flashback)

 _Aurora looks at the message on her screen from Clarke, informing her that a surprise inspection was taking place in ten minutes in her section. That girl was an angel sent to her. She smiles to herself before deleting the message and looking at her two children._

" _Get on up guys! Surprise inspection about to happen again and we need to make sure everything is out of the way." She informs her kids who quickly get up and start cleaning their tiny home._

" _How come it's called a 'surprise inspection' when you always seem to know when they are happening." Fifteen year old Bellamy asks his mother in confusion as he puts away his sister's books and cloths. He puts them in a tiny bag that was going to go under the floor with his sister when the guards come._

 _Aurora looks over at her ten year old daughter who is smiling at her as well. They both knew that Clarke sneaks into The Chancellor's office when she goes to visit her friend Wells and looks at the inspection schedule._

" _I have a friend in high places sweetie." She tells him vaguely as she helps her children clean the room._

 _By the time they finished, they heard a loud pounding on their door._

" _Surprise inspection." They heard the top guard Mr. Dashnaw announce. They all wince before giving Octavia a quick hug as she silently lies down under the floor._

" _One day I hope we won't have to do that." Bellamy mutters sadly at the thought of his little sister and Aurora kisses him lightly on top of his head._

 _She knows the only way that would happen is when she gets floated and Octavia would be arrested; she doesn't tell her son that though, it would just upset him._

 _She takes a deep breath before opening the door._

" _Hello Mr. Dashnaw." She says smiling wide at the perverted man. It was show time._

(End Flashback)

It doesn't take the three long to find a lake that has seaweed in it. Wells, Bellamy, and Clarke crouch over the water to make sure it was the same substance they found covering Jasper's wound.

"This is it." Wells declares and Clarke stands up and looks further ahead to see a whole lot of seaweed further down.

Wells turns to Bellamy, "Maybe we can make a net with something and fish it out..."He starts to say but stops when he hears water slashing.

They turn and see Clarke calmly walking towards the seaweed and grabbing a couple handfuls before putting it in her bag. She clearly wasn't worried about giant sea creatures like Wells was.

"That works too." He comments and she just shrugs.

"Okay let's get going. We can make it back in a half hour." She says before turning.

All of a sudden, they stop when they hear a loud horn go off. A bunch of black birds fly past them, almost as if they were running away from something. It takes them a minute but they start to see a yellow fog make their way towards them.

"It must be poisonous. Acid fog!" Clarke determines before grabbing Bellamy's arm and making both boys run with her towards the old car Finn found on their journey to Mount Weather. She pulls open the door open and motions for them to jump in. They do and close the door just as the fog is about to reach them.

"Shit, cover the corners it's leaking in." Clarke orders and the boys use their jackets to cover up any cracks in the car. When that's done they all breathe in relief...until they realize they are stuck together until the fog clears up.

"Guess we're stuck here." Bellamy mutters in defeat before sitting down and looking around. After a moment or two, Bellamy makes a triumphant noise as he holds up a bottle.

"Guess whoever owned this car had some brains." He smirks before opening the bottle and smelling it. Smelled better than moonshine. He takes a swing and grimaces at the burn. He remembers reading about a drink like this. Whiskey, he thinks it was called. He looks over to Wells and Clarke who are just silently watching him.

"Wanna try?" He asks hesitantly and Wells scoffs.

"We don't want any." He replies and Clarke narrows her eyes at his words. Since when did Wells know what she did and did not want? She turns her head to Bellamy who is looking at her waiting for an answer.

She takes the bottle from him and takes a deep chug. It burned going down her throat but she'll admit it made her feel better at the fact that she was in a car with someone she hated and someone who hated her.

Joy.

Wells looks at her disapprovingly. She used to be so smart, so logical; so it confused him why she was being so resentful.

"Clarke..."He starts to say but she cuts him off.

"No Wells. I don't want to talk to you! Don't you get it? I hate you for what you did! I trusted you with something and you couldn't keep your mouth shut for a day! Had to run to daddy to look like a good boy!" She snaps at him and Wells swallows the hurt and says nothing. That was a low blow for her to say. She knows how sensitive he was about his relationship with his dad was.

"I did what I thought was best for you. That secret was killing you." He points out and Clarke snorts.

"You mean the secret was killing you! It's not difficult keeping a secret for someone you love." She says before looking at Bellamy who was watching the exchange in silence.

Clarke huffs before crossing her arms protectively across her chest. She closes her eyes and can still hear him...whispering in her ear.

She should have taken her chances on the acid fog.

TBC!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own The 100 or the characters in it. They are owned by Kass Morgan

Summery: Clarke was always good at keeping secrets. In fact, she's been keeping one since she was six years old and it's about to come out in the open.

Couples: Bellarke eventually

Rating: T probably because of swearing mostly

XOXOX

It took about three hours before the three were able to get out of the tiny car. After Clarke's blow out, the car was deadly quiet. Wells was too busy trying to make eye contact with Clarke; trying and make amends for what he supposedly did. She was right, it wasn't hard keeping a secret for someone you loved and Wells knew the secret he was keeping was the best thing he can do for the girl he loved more than she will ever know.

Clarke was pulled out of the car by Bellamy who was also busy thinking about what Clarke said to her old friend. She was right, keeping secrets for someone you loved wasn't hard in the slightest. He never once regretted keeping his sister a secret from the world. His sister meant everything to him; he killed the most powerful man on The Ark so he could come here and protect her. Maybe he's being a little cruel to the princess of The Ark, but it hurt him to think that his mom and Octavia kept something from him as well.

He never once lied to those two but they were constantly lying to him. Was it because they didn't trust him or they loved him so much they wanted to protect him? It was something he wanted to talk to O about but was too afraid of the answer.

They walked in silence for a little, Wells ahead with a sad look on his face and Bellamy with Clarke a couple feet back. He didn't want to come with them but he admits his sister was right about them needing protection. He hasn't seen any grounders but he figures they were hiding from the fog or keeping themselves hidden from them. He needed to know the area better so they would have some sort of advantage.

"You know you were a little harsh with him right?" Bellamy asks casually as he breaks the silence and Clarke looks at him sharply.

"He deserves it. He's the reason my father is dead." She comments and he just looks at her and sees how much Wells' betrayal hurt her. He wouldn't admit it to anyone else, but the look made his heart tug a little. He hated seeing that look and it wasn't even the first time he's seen it.

"I may not know the guy, but Wells seems pretty straight up. But whenever you bring up your dad, he suddenly get vague. Seems like he's hiding something." He offers shrugging. He doesn't know why he's even being civil to her but now that he said it he may as well follow through. Maybe it would keep his sister off his back after that comment about Jasper.

"So you think it wasn't him? Impossible he's the only one I told." She denies and Bell thinks for a minute.

"Yeah but was he the only one who knew?" He asks and she looks at him confused for a moment before her eyes go wide.

No...no he wasn't the only one who knew.

She looks over at him thinking of a way to thank him, but instead she says nothing.

XOXOXOX

When they get back to camp, Bellamy immediately breaks from them to check with Miller how everything was when they were gone. Miller tells him about the two kids that didn't make it into their tents in time, one of them being a girl that passed away just before they got back and the other being Atom who was suffering bad radiation burns.

"Go get Clarke, maybe she can do something. Get her whatever she needs." He orders Murphy who rolls his eyes but follows the older man's order.

Bellamy crouches down and looks at Atom who was burned badly. His eyes were all messed up and he looked like he was in a lot of pain. Now he didn't know Atom very well but the guy seemed nice enough, someone Bellamy thought he could trust to help him get everything organized for the group.

Atom coughs and looks him in the eyes.

"Kill me." The boy guy whispers and Bellamy's eyes go wide at the thought. Yeah, he may say he could kill someone with no problem but the only person he intentionally killed was Jaha and that was to protect his sister.

Before he could say or do anything, Clarke runs up to Atom and quickly looks him over. When Murphy called her over, she quickly gave the seaweed to O and had her make it into a tea to give to Jasper before making her way over to the injured boy.

There was nothing she could do for him. Even if they were on The Ark, the burns were too bad and the radiation wouldn't let him heal properly for him to be the same. She looks Bellamy in the eyes sadly and shakes her head softly. His face falls and she knows he can't do what needs to be done. She remembers him saying she can't make these kinds of decisions and he can, but it seems like that wasn't the case and she knows she would never hold it against him.

She starts humming to him and picks up Atom's falling knife. As she continues a sweet song, she fixes his hair and presses a kiss to the top of his head. Bellamy looks at her in shock and...pride as she gently stabs Atom in his neck, bursting his carotid artery making him dead in seconds. Even when he stops moving, Clarke keeps humming as a tear slowly falls down her cheek. He might not have thought she couldn't make the tough choices for the group, but he was seriously proven wrong.

After the camp comes out and sees what happened, the rest of the hundred look on in complete silence until Clarke stands up and makes Bellamy does the same.

"Okay, we've been here a couple days and we already know we are not alone." She starts and she hears people freak out a little but she holds up her hand up for quiet. Surprisingly, everyone commands.

"We also know, Mount Weather, which was supposed to have all we needed to survive, is under the grounder's territory. So we are on our own." She stops and sees people look defeated but when she looks at Bellamy he is just staring at her waiting to see where the hell she was going with this.

"Now The Ark may or may not follow us down here, but if they don't, we are on our own and we WILL survive this. But we need order, we need rules." Finally the catch. Some of the people in the group, mostly Bellamy's lackeys, start to look annoyed.

"And who makes those rules? You?" Murphy interrupts and looks at her with plain disgust but she just looks at him calmly. She turns to Bellamy and motions to him as well as herself.

"For now...we both do. Bellamy is the oldest here and most have already noticed he has an influence on us. He can help us with hunting and protection, and I can help with medical and keeping us all peaceful. We both don't do anything without discussing it with each other and if it is something really important we can put it to a vote. Anyone disagree?" She asks the crowd and again, surprisingly no one does. Not even Bellamy who has been silent her whole speech.

He finally clears his throat and steps next to Clarke.

"She's right, if we are stuck here alone, we need order. I'd love for us to do whatever the hell we want, but if we all want to survive for real, we need to become a little more civilized. We don't need to follow in The Ark's footsteps but we will take care of each are all going to need to pitch our own weight. Starting with a wall to protect us from the grounders..."He says as he pulls some of the older, stronger looking guys and talk to them about getting trees cut as as well as metal to make a wall. Clarke looks at him take control and resists the urge to smile with pride.

They can make this work. She knows it.

(Flashback)

 _Nine year old Clarke knocks on room 517 and waits patiently for Miss Aurora to open the door. Usually people don't stop by her house unexpected but she never wants to take the chance and makes Octavia hide in the closet until she knows it's safe._

 _When she opens the door she smiles and Clarke runs to the closet to pull her friend out before crushing her in a hug; careful not to drop what she's holding in her hand._

" _I borrowed my dad's tablet so I can show you some of the people on The Ark." Clarke informs her friend who smiles brightly at the thought of seeing other people. She may never be able to actually meet them but Clarke will tell her all about them._

 _They both sit on her and her mom's bed before Clarke shows her The Chancellor first._

" _This is Chancellor Jaha. His real name is Thelonious, he's known my mom and dad forever. He is really serious because he's in charge and all but I think it must be hard on him. His wife, Wells' mom had cancer and he could have bent the rules and gave her more medicine to save her, but he didn't. Wells said it wouldn't be fair to all the other parents that couldn't get more." Clarke tells her friend who looks at the dark colored man and examines his face. He looks so sad; like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. Bell always told her Jaha was an evil man but she didn't think so...he was just a man who had so much power but at the same time had none._

 _Clarke starts swiping through more pictures, telling her all about her parents, Wells, and her teachers, but when it came time to show her kids their own age, Clarke didn't know what to tell her. She didn't really have any friends besides her and Wells. However, she didn't want to disappoint her friend so she made up stories._

" _This girl...Harper is so funny! She tells me jokes everyday and tries to outsmart the teachers. They usually know more but her versions are always hysterical." Clarke's hands are moving dramatically trying to get Octavia as excited but her friend was just smiling at her._

" _Clarke it's okay...you don't need to make up stories about people. I know you don't really talk to kids our age." She says softly and Clarke's eyes drop in sadness._

 _It was one thing for people not to know you exist but it was another thing for them to know who you are and chose to ignore you for no reason._

" _I'm sorry. I just want you to have the chance to see what everything is like outside this place." She whispers sadly pulling her into a hug._

" _Do you ever feel sad that you don't have more friends?" Octavia asks boldly but softly. She knows Clarke loves her but maybe she wishes she had actual public friends. It'd kill her to lose her best friend but at the same times she thinks it might be better for Clarke._

 _Clarke shakes her head immediately._

" _No. I have you, your mom, and Wells. Even Bellamy indirectly. I don't need anyone else." She says truthfully before hugging her friend again._

 _Miss Aurora looks at her girls with a sweet smile on her face as they continue looking at the kids' pictures, trying to guess what they were really like._

(End Flashback)

When everything is settled down, Clarke goes and sits next to Octavia who was sitting alone on a log. After Jasper woke up, Octavia stepped out to give Monty a chance to talk to his friend. She looks up to the stars and can't believe how much has happened since they landed on Earth. She feels Clarke as she wraps her arm around her friend and rests her head on her tiny shoulders.

"Did you ever think we would end up here?" Clarke asks tiredly and Octavia laughs.

"Never. I thought I'd be in prison till I turned eighteen then get floated immediately. I figured you'd become a hot shot doctor, beating even your mom's skills and Bell...he'd end up back as a guard and try and make a life without my mom or me." She answers honestly and peers her head at Clarke who was closing her eyes trying to picture what she said. When she was in prison, she always hoped Clarke could somehow do something to make Bellamy feel less lonely about them all being gone, but she knew Clarke was arrested before she could.

"I'm glad we're here. We can make a life here O. Even if The Ark does come down here, we don't have to join them. I know Bellamy is going to want to run if they come down here and I know he's gonna want you with him but I don't think I can do this all without you." She says and Octavia moves her shoulder making Clarke sit up straight.

"How did you know about Bellamy wanting to run?" She asks curiously. The night they came down, he came up to her and told her that if The Ark came down, they would need to run or else they would kill him on the spot. He wouldn't tell her what he did though.

"Please. He had to of done something to get down here to protect you. That's why he wanted the bracelets off and make them all think we were dead." She replies shrugging making O laugh softly.

"I forget how well you know him sometimes. Even without speaking to him more than a handful of times, you always knew him as well as I did." She comments smiling sadly when Clarke just shrugs and thinks about the rare times her and Bellamy did run into each other in space. They were less than pleasant memories.

They sit in silence for a minute looking at the stars.

"Now that we're down here...do you ever think about telling Bellamy the whole truth? You know...everything you did?" She asks her best friend hesitantly knowing how hard it was for her to even think about it. Clarke takes a deep breath but smiles reassuringly at her.

"No...it's better for him to hate me than find out what I did for him. It's the best thing for him." She answers simply before putting her head back on Octavia's shoulder and looking at the stars.

Behind a tree Bellamy looks at the two girls in complete confusion. Just what were they talking about? How could there be more secrets?

TBC

I'm sure some people can figure out just what Clarke did but it's going to be awhile before I reveal it. Sorry guys.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own The 100 or the characters in it. They are owned by Kass Morgan

Summery: Clarke was always good at keeping secrets. In fact, she's been keeping one since she was six years old and it's about to come out in the open.

Couples: Bellarke eventually

Rating: T probably because of swearing mostly

Author's Note: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR EVERYONE'S REVIEWS! It makes my day to see them and I'm kind of glad no one can guess Clarke's secret, I thought I was being too obvious.

XOXOX

Two weeks go by since the hundred landed on Earth and to say things have changed drastically since their first day would be an understatement. Since Bellamy and Clarke established order, things have been running a lot smoother than either of them expected.

They assigned jobs to everyone; finding out their strengths and giving them something that would not only benefit everyone, but something that they would enjoy doing. The less pleasant jobs, like cleaning out their bathroom buckets or skinning the animals they hunted were rotated or used as a punishment if someone did something out of line like start a fight or steal something from someone. Also, Clarke and Bellamy were no exception to the rotation; while they may be in charge they both expressed they were not above any rule. They only wanted the same respect they gave everyone else.

They also came up with the rule that they wouldn't punish anyone by death. The Ark was known to take lives without hesitation but that didn't mean they had to follow their elders' footsteps. If someone did anything unforgettable like murder, not counting the circumstance on what happened with Atom and the acid fog, they would get banished and would receive no help what's so ever from the rest of the camp. Thankfully no one has committed that kind of crime yet.

Clarke can honestly say things have been pretty good. After the incident in the car, Clarke finally found the courage to confront Wells about who really turned her father in. He didn't even have to admit it, the look on his face was proof enough. Her mother, her own flesh and blood betrayed her and her father. It was HER fault Clarke was rotting in a cell for over a year and yet Wells took the blame to save her pain. She was so ashamed in her past behavior and begged her old friend for forgiveness. He immediately gave it to her but she knew they had a long way to go.

After checking on some kids who fell trying to carry too much water back to camp, she closes the drop ship that's been used as a medical wing and walks towards Wells who was sitting by the bonfire eating whatever animal Bellamy and his crew caught hunting that day.

She sits next to him and smiles in greeting.

"Busy day?" He asks her and she shrugs. To be honest things were almost too good to be true and she was waiting for the other shoe to drop so to speak. She's also been thinking about the winter. It should be arriving in a couple months and the camp was no where near ready for it. They have never felt the cold before...not like it's been described in Earth Studies and to be honest she was worried. She knows if they don't prepare, people could die and she wanted to prevent that at all costs.

"Just thinking about how we need to start preparing for the winter." She explains and he nods in agreement. Wells has been a big help on Earth facts. He helped some creative kids get started on making cabins, and storage for their food and water, he even was trying to teach some kids how to make wooden furniture.

"I agree we need to start hunting a little longer and drying out some more of the meat so we can store it. Once it gets colder, a lot of animals won't be out during the day. The more we do now, the more we will have later on." He explains and she soaks in the information.

"I hope Monty can find a way to contact The Ark soon, they may have other locations where supplies might be. Anything would be helpful at this point, blankets, matches, weapons, anything." She says and he just looks at her. She was so beautiful. Being a leader was a role she was always born to play. She really stepped up and was doing what was right for the group and not just her and he respected that. He just wished he was the one helping her and not Bellamy Blake.

"When we do contact them...will you talk to your mom?" He asks and her eyes suddenly harden that the mention of her mother and Wells immediately wishes he never brought it up.

"No. I have nothing left to say to her. She let you take the blame Wells! Who does that? And you want to know the saddest part of this whole thing?" She asks him looking at him with such devastation that made him just want to hug her or kiss her until she only felt happiness.

"What?" He asks in a small voice.

She gives a hollow laugh. "I'm not even surprised she did something like this. I stopped trusting her a long time ago and I should have known she would sell my dad out for the 'greater good'. Aurora was more of a mother to me than Abby ever was." She admits as her heart starts to hurt at the thought of Aurora. She missed her so much. She was never a big believer in a higher power, but if there is one, she hoped Aurora was looking down on her and her children with pride.

(Flashback)

 _It's been two days since Clarke met Octavia and she was going insane with confusion! She was always told that a mom could only have one child and yet Miss Aurora has two! She hated being confused and was determined to get answers!_

 _As she eats dinner with her mommy and daddy she looks at the two of them trying to decide if she should ask them. What if they know she was hiding something? Or what if they want to know why SHE wants to know? But if there was anyway Clarke would described herself it would be...creative. She knows how to make people see only what she wants them to see._

" _Mommy?" She asks timidly as she plays with her fork looking at her mother with her big blue eyes shinning in naivety._

" _Yes honey?" She asks her daughter distractedly. She had to be in a council meeting in fifteen minutes and wanted to get some paper work done before she left._

" _Why can a mommy only have one baby? I was reading a story in the library about two siblings named Hansel and Gretel." She looks at her mom who started looking at her daddy worried. Would they tell her the truth? She hopes so._

 _Her mommy puts her fork down and looks at her daughter before taking a deep breath._

" _Well sweetie, that story was a fairy tale, it wasn't real children. But really, when a mother has a baby, their body goes through a lot; so much that the mom can only handle that kind of exertion once." Her mother lies smoothly before picking her fork up and starting to eat again, thinking the conversation was over with._

 _Clarke's eyes go dark with rage as she slams her fork down making her parents looks at her once again, this time in shock._

" _Mommy I love you, but don't you DARE lie to me again." She says seriously before getting up from the table and storming into her room._

 _Abby looks at her husband appalled and Jake just holds up his hand in a signal that he will handle this._

 _He slowly walks towards his daughter's room and knocks softly. No answer. He thinks it might be worse than he thought. Clarke was not one of those children that plays the silent treatment when something was bothering her; she prefers to talk it out rationally. Now, however, she was completely silent._

 _He steps into her room slowly and notices she is sitting on her bed just looking out her window towards the beautiful stars._

" _Clarke, honey, please don't be mad at your mother." He pleas and she looks at him with the same anger she looked at Abby with. Shit, his daughter can be scary at times. She still wasn't speaking and he knew the only way to get her happy was to give her the information she wants. What could it hurt, she was going to find out sooner or later right?_

" _If I tell you the complete truth, completely uncensored, will you talk to me?" He tries to bargain and she finally looks at him and nods._

 _He takes a deep breath and sits on her bed before he tells her about The Ark and the laws it has to make sure they can live up in space until it's safe to go back on Earth. He tells her that The Ark has to give women a chip once they are physically able to have a child and it typically works ten years until the chancellor either makes them get another chip or allows them to have a child. In extreme times, when there is a problem with the system, the chancellor has to ban all births from happening temporarily, even when a woman is already with child or in labor. Also, the price of having another child is punishable by floating._

" _So a mom can have more than one child...they could have two?" She finally asks timidly and he smiles at his baby girl. She was too smart for her own good. She was a sponge, ready to absorb any information given to her._

" _They can have two or three at the same time! I've read history books about mommy's who have had ten to fourteen children!" He says with wide eyes and Clarke's eyes widen too. Two children at once!_

" _Your mom wasn't lying when she said it is a lot on a woman's body, but that's the thing about moms, they are a lot stronger than men give them credit for." He winks at her and she giggles before wrapping her arms around him._

" _Thank you for telling me the truth. I think it would have been nice to have a sister or a brother." She admits and her dad just holds her tighter._

 _Sometimes he also wishes The Ark didn't have the power to tell a mother they couldn't have more children._

(End Flashback)

She smiles sadly at Wells.

"My mother is the type of person that would agree to send a hundred children to Earth to die to save the 'important' ones in space. My mother and your father are so eager to kill off the ones they don't deem worthy and it kills me." She shakes her head in anger just thinking of her mother and even Jaha. While they didn't die on Earth, the thought remains the same. They were willing to take the chance since their lives were...expendable.

Wells says nothing at the jab to his father, knowing Clarke has her own issues with the man. His father was a powerful and powerless man. He's made choices he was expected to make and that includes sending them here. However, he knew if he defended him, they would just argue and he really didn't want that.

Clarke stands up and looks at her friend.

"I'm going to go to sleep. I'll see you tomorrow." She says and he gets up and gives her a tight hug.

"Okay. Goodnight Clarke. Sleep well." He whispers into her ear and she just smiles at him before walking towards her tent.

That was the last thing he ever said to her

XOXOX

It was Monty and Jasper that found him in the morning. A large cut across his neck, dried with blood and his eyes open and glassy, a scared look in his dead eyes.

Monty immediately runs towards Bellamy's tent and Jasper stays to make sure no younger kid spots the body. He is horrified but can't turn away. Who would do this? Wells may not have been the most popular, but he was harmless, friendly even. He was good for the camp and someone murdered him in cold blood.

By the time Monty comes back, Bellamy and Clarke are by his side and Clarke lets out a pained sob.

"No, oh God no!" She whispers before lunging herself to his body. She doesn't feel for a pulse, knowing there would be none. She just takes his cold hand in hers and lets the tears fall. Over a year she hated him for what she thought he did. But all during that time...he never stopped caring about her, loving her. It was her fault he came down here.

Her fault.

It seemed like hours went by before she felt Octavia's hand pull her up and pull her into a hug.

"Clarke, they need to move him before the kids wake up. They shouldn't have to see this." She whispers and Clarke nods knowing her friend was right. She looks over to Bellamy who is watching her with a solemn expression on his face. He doesn't say anything, but she knows he is sorry this happened to Wells, and to her.

"I want guards watching this camp around the clock. I don't know if it was grounders or even a camp member that did this. This will NEVER happen again." She says to him in a low haunted voice and all he does is nod to her knowing she was right.

When he sees Clarke go into Octavia's tent, he goes to the back of the camp, where Atom and Diana's graves were and starts digging.

He needs to do something to get Clarke's pained expression out of his mind.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own The 100 or the characters in it. They are owned by Kass Morgan

Summery: Clarke was always good at keeping secrets. In fact, she's been keeping one since she was six years old and it's about to come out in the open.

Couples: Bellarke eventually

Rating: T probably because of swearing mostly

XOXOX

It was almost dark by the time the grave was finished. Clarke stood next to the newest grave unemotional as she looked at the six foot hole in the ground that held her oldest friend. It was all her fault that Wells was in that ditch; if he didn't get arrested he wouldn't be here right now. He would still be at The Ark, yes still in danger but he would have more time. She could have saved him.

She knows Octavia is not far away, just waiting for the right moment to slip in and comfort her. It makes her feel slightly better to know she hasn't lost everyone in her life that matters to her.

She hears someone moving towards her but she pays them no attention. She was the worst person in the world. First she blamed Wells for her dad's death, then when she found out it was really her mother, she gotten forgiven right away!? She didn't deserve someone like Wells in her life. Someone who loved her like he loved her, knowing she didn't feel the same way.

"I've assigned guards to each side of the camp until the wall is complete. Then, when it's finished I was thinking of having a guard on each end in the mornings then double them at night. Another set of rotation." Bellamy's soft voice fills her mind, drowning out her self pity.

Clarke doesn't look away from the grave but nods in agreement at Bellamy's plans. He was doing what she needed done and for that she was grateful. She may never know what happened to Wells, who killed him, but she and Bellamy could do the best thing for the camp to protect them.

They stood together in silence for almost an hour before the stars started to come out. Bellamy looks up and admits how beautiful the stars look on earth. So far away, peaking out from the trees and the clouds. It was a sight he loved seeing. So much better than space where you could only see stars; on Earth people could appreciate their beauty.

"You know before the war, people used to wish on stars." He says softly and she finally, finally looks at him before looking at the stars.

"What would you wish for?" She asks and he thinks about it. There's a lot of things he wants. For Octavia and him to be safe, for his mother to be alive again, for The Ark not to follow them down here so he wouldn't be killed on the spot, not having to kill Jaha at all, too many things.

She must have taken his silence as him making fun of her again because she scoffs and shakes her head.

"Forget about it." She mutters before looking Well's grave again.

He turns to her.

"I wouldn't know what to wish for." He admits and she looks at him again.

Before she can reply, she notices a shooting star.

"Aren't those rare to see on Earth? A shooting star." She points and he turns and sees it too. Only, it doesn't look like a star...it looks like a ship.

"I don't think that's a star." He says worried and she perks up and sees that it wasn't a star at all. It was a drop ship.

"They're here." He whispers frightfully. It was time for him to run.

XOXOX

They both agree to wait till the first light to see who landed or what landed. However, what Bellamy didn't tell Clarke was that he was going before her to see what he was dealing with. If any officials or hell, if Commander Shumway came down here, he needed to grab Octavia and run as fast as they could, grounders and the camp be damned. He felt somewhat guilty about leaving all the responsibility on Clarke and taking her only friend, but O was his sister, his responsibility and he wouldn't leave without her.

Bellamy slowly and confidently nods to the guard Miller, who lets him through without a word. Miller seemed like a good enough guy. Quiet and didn't seem to get involved in the general bullshit which Bellamy not only respected but appreciated. He's pretty sure that his dad is a guard as well on The Ark (the not corrupt kind), which is why the position is so natural for him.

It takes him a couple hours to find the sight since it was still a little dark out but when he does, he is very surprised to find a young girl, unconscious, around his age. No one else was with her and it didn't look like she even had supplies for herself much less any of them.

His head snaps to the front of the ancient ship when he hears a voice. Shit, a radio! If they got in touch with The Ark, whoever was the newest Chancellor, Marcus Kane most likely, will announce he killed Wells' dad and the camp could turn on him or even O for all he knew.

He knew however, Clarke had a point on why they needed their elders in space to know they were alive. If they had the power to send them supplies like food or anything, it would help them all a lot. Unfortunately, Bellamy was only thinking of him and his sister. Not letting himself talk himself out of it, he rips the radio out of the ship and runs away with it, leaving the girl bleeding and passed out.

He just hopes he is doing the right thing.

XOXOX

At first light, Clarke is gathered with Monty and Finn who were getting ready to go to the landing sight of whatever or whoever crashed last night. Hopefully whatever it is will have supplies they can use to help make camp a little easier for them. When Clarke goes to wake up Bellamy, she is almost surprised when he isn't there.

She should have known he would have went without her to check it out. Whatever he did to get on the drop ship to Earth was bad, so bad he would risk everyone's safety to protect him and his sister.

She quietly makes her way to her tent where Octavia was curled up in her bed sleeping soundly. Ever since they arrived, her best friend has been trying to pull away from her protective older brother, while still clinging to her best friend. It frustrated Bellamy that her sister was openly choosing her over him, but Clarke tried to tell him that right now, Octavia needed to be free not smothered and she would never let anything his sister. He didn't like it, but was trying to give her some of the space she wanted.

She gently shakes her awake making Octavia sleepily rub her eyes before settling on her friend.

"What is it?" She mutters looking around and noticing it was still early. Too early for her to be awake.

"I'm leaving; I just wanted to ask if you could try and get Jasper out of camp for a little." She requested and O smiled thinking of her new goofy friend hopefully getting out of camp. Ever since he recovered, he's been too frightened to leave the protection of the camp and his friends were worried for him.

"No problem." She says sitting up. She can tell something was wrong, Clarke had that look in her eye that worried her.

"What happened?" She asked more awake now and Clarke sits down on her cot before taking her hand.

"Bellamy left to the landing sight without us. I'm worried he's going to do something to make sure The Ark can't help us or worse, take you and run from the camp." She admits and Octavia gasps. She knows her brother did something to get down here with them, but he still had the responsibility to the rest of the hundred to protect, not just her.

"Damnit Bell! Why can't he understand he doesn't need to protect me anymore!?" She asks her oldest friend frustrated and Clarke shrugs before standing up.

"I'm going to try and bring him back. If he beats me here, please try and convince him that running isn't the answer. We need him here." She says sincerely and Octavia smiles. She knows her brother and her best friend have a very strained relationship but she knows how much Clarke has done for him her whole life, and her friend really does care for her hard headed brother.

"Of course. Be safe out there." Octavia says and Clarke nods before walking out of the tent.

She gets the boys, and together they head out.

It doesn't take them long to get to the ship. Clarke knew whatever they sent down wasn't the Exodus ship that was meant to carry their people for their final journey, but she was hoping for more to be honest. Medicine, blankets, tools, weapons, anything; but no, instead there was a girl there. Just a girl. When they find her, Finn gasps in happiness but worry when he sees the blood on her head.

"Raven! We need to get her out of here." He exclaims and tries to pull her seat belt off and lift her, but clearly he was too excited and needed Monty to help him.

They quickly lied her down and Clarke checked if there was any serious injuries but her only one was her head, which was superficial.

Hopefully when she woke up, they could figure out why Finn's girlfriend was here with nothing to help them.

XOXOX

A couple hours after the group left, Octavia walks up to Jasper who was sitting on the drop ship trying to see if there was anything he could see that Monty may have overlooked to try and contact The Ark.

"Hey there cutie. How's it going?" Octavia asks casually and Jasper smiled softly. When they first arrived, Jasper was instantly attracted to the younger Blake, but when he came back he knew the most he would ever get from her was friendship. Octavia was an amazing and sweet girl, but she was wild as fire and he knew he would never be enough for such a woman. However, she was a great friend to him and he liked having someone like her care about him.

"Oh you know, the usual. Just seeing if there is anything I can do to help with the communication." He says shrugging. He can tell she wants to say something but is waiting for a good moment. This girl is about as subtle as a gun when it came to her emotions.

"So I was thinking of going for a walk later, would you want to join me?" She finally pipes up after a couple minutes of silence and Jasper sighs.

"I don't think so. I really wanna work on this." He denies her offer and hopes that's enough for her. Unfortunately it was not.

"Jasper, you know you're going to have to leave camp sooner or later." She says softly putting her hand on his shoulder.

Jasper closes his eyes and tries to fight the memories of the grounders taking him, stringing him up, and leaving him for dead; hopefully taking Clarke or Bellamy along with him. It was forever burned into his memory and he didn't think he was strong enough to leave. What if they took him again? What if they tried to take Octavia and he couldn't protect her?

"I can't." He admits whispering to her and she hugs him from behind.

"You are a strong man sweetie. You are braver than you think." She whispers into his ear before stepping away.

She sits on the table where he was working, careful not to mess up the equipment Monty and Jasper were working with.

"Did you know ever since I was little, I became deathly afraid of the dark?" She tells him and he looks up in surprise. Everyone knows how she had to hide under the floor for fourteen years so for her to admit she is afraid of the darkness was a big deal.

He shook his head and she smiled to herself.

"Bellamy or my mom would always hold my hand at night. Bell would always say that I was the strongest person he knew and that I could face anything and before Clarke came into my life I would always whisper 'I am not afraid' to try and get myself through being under the floor for so long..." She tells him as she gets into the memory.

(Flashback)

 _It was Octavia's seventh birthday when she admitted to Clarke that she was still afraid of the dark. Being under the floors during the inspections was always tough on her because that was when she was alone in the dark the most. Clarke just started sneaking into the chancellor's office for the inspection schedules so she didn't have to go under the floor as much, but it still scared her when she did have to go._

" _Being alone in the dark always made me remember that I'm not suppose to be here. That I'm not suppose to be alive. I have nightmares all the time." She cried a little and Clarke just takes her in her tiny arms and holds her so tight it almost hurt._

" _Have you ever talked to your mom or Bellamy about this?" Her friend asks her softly as she rubs her back in a calming matter. Miss Aurora had to run and get some fabric from the market so it was just the two of them._

 _She nods._

" _Bellamy always says that fears are fears and to slay them when I'm awake so they can't get me when I sleep." She tells her and waits for Clarke to tell her something different. Usually Clarke and Bellamy were very different when it came to things. Night and day actually; so Octavia liked hearing their different opinions.  
_

 _Clarke pulls away a little and looks deep into her best friend's eyes._

" _You're brother is right O. Face your fears here and now and nothing will be able to touch you while you sleep. Just know that no matter what, you have people fighting with you. You may not supposed to be here legally, but I need you here with me. Miss Aurora needs you and so does Bellamy. You are wanted, you are so loved, and most of all you were meant to exist! Screw the laws!" She finishes her speech and Octavia's eyes were wide, tears glistening inside._

 _She lauches herself at her friend and holds her tightly._

" _I love you so much!" Octavia whispers and Clarke smiles._

" _I love you too. Happy Birthday."_

(End of Flashback)

"After that day, every time I had to go under the floor I wouldn't whisper, 'I am not afraid' I would think to myself 'I am wanted, I am loved, and I was meant to exist' Bellamy and Clarke made me strong long before I got arrested, now it's my turn to help you, my newest friend." Octavia says standing up and holding her hand out for Jasper to grab.

He looks at her and sees the strength she was talking about. If a girl like her, who only had three people caring about her, and showing her how important she was could face her biggest fear, surely a guy like him could do the same right?

He smiles and takes her hand.

Time for him to slay his demons. He was wanted, he was loved, and he was meant to live (not just exist).

XOXOX

By the time Raven woke up it was almost afternoon. She looked around at the beauty of Earth and was as mesmerized as they were when they first landed. She wanted to explore, but once she saw Finn and the others, she hurled herself at her boyfriend and held him tight.

"I made it! I found you!" She says so happy as she clung onto her boyfriend for dear life.

"Oh thank God you're okay." Finn would whisper and hold her just as tightly. He thought they would never see each other again but here she was and she was safe.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but is there anything you brought down with you?" Clarke asks splitting the two up and looking at them somewhat impatiently. She was a sucker for happy endings but right now was not the time.

Raven looks at her and resists the urge to smile. This was definitely Abby Griffin's daughter.

"You must be Clarke. And no, I was planning on bring your mother but plans changed and if I didn't leave when I did, her and me both would have been floated." She explains and hopes Abby some how made it out of there. Clarke's eyes narrow at the mention of her mother but says nothing. She walks cover to the tiny ship and looks around. There was some metal they could use and the seats but other than that, there was nothing. 

Clarke looks over at them and tries to sound optimistic.

"Well we need to try and rip apart the seats and maybe there's some wires or something that can help you contact The Ark." She says to Monty who nods and goes to check the ship next.

"Wait, where my radio?" Raven asks alarmed as she sees the empty space where she had the radio.

"It looks like it was ripped off. Maybe while you were landing?" Finn says and Raven shakes her head trying to figure it out. If it came off during the landing there would have been a broken window but there was nothing.

"Bellamy." Clarke whispers to herself and looked at Monty who heard her. He looked at her confused but she just gave him a look that said she would tell him later.

"We need to find him." She says determined.

They quickly take what they can carry and run towards the nearest river, hoping they could catch Bellamy's trial.

As they walk, Raven fills them in on what's happened since they left. How someone tried to kill Chancellor Jaha and failed, how Abby broke the law to save him and was almost floated for it, how Kane is on a power trip, and the plan for her and Abby to come down here and contact the Ark to tell them Earth was survivable since everyone's bracelets didn't work anymore. Monty looked apologetic at that detail since it was his fault everyone's bracelets lost power.

"That must be how Bellamy got down here. He tried to kill the Chancellor." Monty says and they all turn and look at him, Clarke the only one unsurprising.

"We know he has a gun, and we knew that he did something to get on the drop ship. Guess he doesn't know Jaha isn't dead." He continues shrugging and continues walking.

They reach the river an hour later and see Bellamy sitting on a rock holding his head in his hands. He looked conflicted but he wasn't running away which is a good thing.

"Bellamy!" Clarke calls out and he looks up afraid before looking away quickly.

"Go away Princess, I'm not in the mood." He mutters when she gets closer to him.

"You didn't kill Chancellor Jaha." She says bluntly and he looks up at her startled.

"What?" He whispers. Yes he did, he was a killer, a monster. His mom would be ashamed of him if she knew what he's become.

"Yeah turns out you're a lousy shot. He's alive, made a full recovery." Raven interrupts and Bellamy just looks at her, not sure if he believes her.

"Bellamy you are not a killer. You did what you had to do to protect your sister, that is the man you are! Please just give us the radio and I can help you." Clarke pleas with him and his eyes go soft with sadness. She genuinely looked like she wanted to help him, no one other than his family have looked at him like that. He hated that that look was about to disappear.

He failed, just like he always did.

"You're too late." He whispers sadly.

The look never disappeared from Clarke's eyes, in fact it grew stronger.

TBC!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own The 100 or the characters in it. They are owned by Kass Morgan

Summery: Clarke was always good at keeping secrets. In fact, she's been keeping one since she was six years old and it's about to come out in the open.

Couples: Bellarke eventually

Rating: T probably because of swearing mostly but also because of mature content.

Author's Note: Thanks everyone for the reviews I'm so glad people love this story! wolfkitty1103 asked how close this story will be plot wise to the show and it's going to start similar to the show but it's going to have different outcomes if that makes sense lol ENJOY and please let me know what you think!

XOXOX

The walk back to camp was awkward to say the least. Bellamy hung in the back, watching their newest addiction to their camp either hang all over Spacewalker or turn to glare at him as she holds her soaking wet radio they found in the river. She was going to be a challenge, that he knew for sure.

He was such an idiot. He should have just ran while he could. Yeah, he never actually killed anyone, but it would be better to think he did something bad for the right reasons instead of doing something stupid for a selfish reason.

He was more than surprised Clarke hasn't said anything to him since her speech at the river. She hung back with Monty, giving the couple of love birds some privacy while they reunited. They were talking about what they were going to need done before winter came and how someone needed to take over Wells' position since his passing.

"Since Raven is a little more used to machinery maybe she can take a look at your work on contacting The Ark. Fresh pair of eyes never hurt." She smiled at her friend who smiled back, not offended about being fired more or less. To be honest, it was too frustrating not getting the radio working. After he fried all the bracelets, he's been pretty much at a stand still and he needed something new to keep his mind busy.

She looks over to Bellamy who was looking at the ground while he walked.

"What do you think Bellamy? Giving Monty Wells' job of getting the cabins made and helping with furniture?" She asks him and he looks up and looks confused she's asking him but she's looking at him patiently. He was co-leader after all and they both agreed to discuss decision making together. She was keeping her end of the deal while he went behind her back.

"Good going asshole." He thinks to himself.

"Yeah...sounds like a good idea." He mutters and she looks at the two boys pleased before looking back ahead.

"Why are you asking his permission? He's in charge here?" Raven asks somewhat rudely to Clarke. She was still bitter about her radio and was confused as to what this asshole's position on Earth is. She can't wait to get in touch with Abby to tell her about all this. She was going to freak when she knew what her precious daughter was speaking to!

"I know you have issues with him at the moment, but Bellamy and I run this camp. We make decisions together and I would appreciate it if you respected that. We have a good thing going here and we don't need any problems." Clarke answers in a hard tone that surprises the boys. Raven stops and looks at the blonde with a look that could kill.

"Respect that? This idiot just ruined our chances of getting in touch with The Ark and saving our people! And what, he deserves a freaking reward?" She asks getting closer to Clarke who refused to back down, in fact, she stood her ground against the dark haired beauty. They have worked too hard and lost too much for Raven to come and try and ruin it.

"This isn't The Ark! We run things our way! Bellamy will be punished for what he did today but not by The Ark's rules, by the ones we ALL agreed on! If you have a problem with that, I suggest you rethink coming with us." Clarke says not yelling but still scary. Her position as co-leader was something she took seriously and she would be damned if Finn's girlfriend comes here and tries to take over.

Raven's eyes darken but before she could say anything, Finn puts his hand on his girlfriend's shoulder.

"She's right Raven. Bellamy may have messed up today but he's done a lot to help us survive. Plus we all agreed to have them be in charge and it's been working well for us." Finn pointed out and Monty nodded in agreement. Bellamy stays silent but looks over to the ones defending him and his heart swelled. These people defended him even after he screwed up.

Raven glares at Bellamy and Clarke, but says nothing and continues to walk with Finn towards their home. Finn holds a sigh in relief. He was so happy Raven was here, but he didn't want to risk the chance of her not being welcome at camp. Without Bellamy and Clarke, they wouldn't survive and everyone knew it.

"That's one crisis averted." Clarke mutters to Monty who smirks before she turns to Bellamy.

"You get bathroom rotation as well as your guarding and hunting duty for however long it takes for Raven to fix that radio or whenever someone messes up really bad." She says quietly so Raven can't hear but sternly and Bellamy's eyes go wide. Shit that was going to be hard.

He nods accepting his punishment and Clarke nods as well before looking away. It could have been worse, he could have been banished.

When they finally get to their camp, Clarke announces that Raven was here and she was here to stay so she would need to filled in on how things work here. Raven's eyes narrowed at this but Finn, as well as Monty and Jasper go with her and show her around her new home and telling her all she needs to know.

"For now her job is to get us in touch with The Ark, she's exempt from bathroom and skinning rotation until it's fixed."Clarke yells out after them and shakes her head.

She needed a nap.

XOXOX

Bellamy goes into his tent and sees his sister waiting for him there. She looks at him disappointingly and he wishes he could make that look go away. He did deserve it though so he says nothing.

"Did you have a good morning walk big brother?" She asks sarcastically and Bell just takes his jacket off before diving into his bed.

"O, I can't have this conversation right now. I already feel like shit as it is." He admits and Octavia just wants to comfort her brother, but he needs to be scolded first.

"Too bad. You really messed up today. Why wouldn't you just talk to me?" She asks as she sits on the bed with him trying to get him to talk to her.

"I don't know, maybe because you'll barely let me take care of you, much less talk to me. I failed you little sister, are you happy now? I admit it! I'm a fucking idiot! I was so worried that if The Ark came down I'd be killed for killing Jaha, but all this time I didn't even kill him! He's alive and well while his son is in the ground rotting." Bellamy screams as he rambles and Octavia's eyes widen at the information about Jaha but says nothing.

"I'm a horrible person okay? I failed you and I failed the camp! Because of me the radio that Raven brought with her could have helped us get supplies from The Ark but I ruined it. I ruin everything." He mutters and she moves closer to him so she is hugging him to her.

"That's bullshit big brother. You never failed me. You've been protecting me your whole life. You thought you were doing the right thing." She muttered and he snorts.

"I never protected you good enough if Clarke Griffin knew about you this whole time without me ever knowing." He mutters bitterly.

"That was mom's decision. Mom wanted Clarke to protect you." Octavia says softly.

(Flashback)

 _Ten year old Octavia was laying on her brother's bed snoring softly while Clarke and Aurora sit at her work table. It wasn't rare for the two older girls to sit and talk to each other while Octavia took little cat naps. She didn't have school or work so her sleeping pattern was very erratic so she didn't go stir crazy all day. Clarke never minded, her relationship with Aurora grew so much since she first met her and Octavia that she appreciated the time she got with Aurora._

 _Clarke looks at her sleeping best friend and smiles._

" _I'll probably be gone when she wakes up. Bellamy will be here in twenty minutes." She tells her mother figure who smiles at her softly. She knows it bothers Clarke that she can't talk to Bellamy, but the little girl always respects her wishes and doesn't talk to her older child. She memorized Bellamy's schedule so the two would never cross paths even when she wanted them too._

" _Clarke sweetie, I know you do so much for me and my family but can I ask you for one more favor?" She asks softly taking her soft hand in hers. Clarke looks in her eyes and smiles._

" _Of course Miss Aurora. You know I love you and your family more than anything." She says honestly and if she were honest with herself, she feels closer to Aurora more than she does with her own mother._

" _I want you to do more things for you my dear. You are so good for Octavia but sometimes I worry you're not putting yourself out there enough. Don't you want more friends?" Aurora asks worried about her surrogate daughter. Clarke is such a smart and beautiful girl. While she appreciates all she does for her and her children, she worries about the little girl. She didn't have to do this. Bellamy was bound as her son to listen but Clarke could walk away and Aurora would respect that._

" _I do Miss Aurora, I swear! I draw and read at home when I can but I'd rather be here. Octavia is the best friend I could have! She never judges me for who my parents are, she loves me for me and I would rather be here or protecting her than have fake friends who don't really care about me. Wells is great but Octavia is my family. You, her, and Bellamy are my family and I will always do whatever I can to protect them." She says and the older woman wants to pull this girl and her arms and never let go. She is such a special girl. A gift from Earth._

" _I love you sweetie, did you know that? You are like a third child to me." She says and Clarke's eyes mist with tears before she hugs her mother figure._

" _I love you too Miss Aurora." She whispers happily._

 _Octavia slowly starts waking up as she hears her best friend telling her mother,_

" _I promise I will always protect your children. No matter what."_

(End Flashback)

Octavia tells her brother how Clarke always said she would protect them and he looks so confused. He remembers hearing the two girls the other night confirming that there was more secrets. More than they will tell him but he just didn't understand.

"What does that even mean? How has she been protecting me?" He asks her desperately and she pulls away and looks at him sadly.

"That's Clarke's secret to tell, not mine big brother. But it kills me when you are cruel to her because I know the lengths she's gone for us." She replies and something in her tone makes Bellamy's stomach twist.

"I'll try to be nicer, I promise." He says and she just smiles sadly before hugging him again.

"I hope so." She says before pulling away and leaving him in his tent.

TBC!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own The 100 or the characters in it. They are owned by Kass Morgan

Summery: Clarke was always good at keeping secrets. In fact, she's been keeping one since she was six years old and it's about to come out in the open.

Couples: Bellarke eventually

Rating: T probably because of swearing mostly but also because of mature content.

XOXOX

It took about a month, but eventually Raven was able to fix the radio. She was reluctant at first, adjusting to the rules of the camp, but she had to admit it was a lot better than life on The Ark. She was never one of the privileged so it was nice to see that the camp was all about equality. Raven was even starting to become friends with Octavia, Clarke, Jasper, and Monty. Harper, Monroe, and Sterling were slowly becoming people she would talk to as well. She even opened up to Bellamy who apologized repeatedly for giving her more work than necessary. She was even happy for him when a group of kids got into a fight and he got off bathroom rotation even though he never complained about it. It helped her to see how hard he worked; making sure the wall was finished and protecting the rest of the hundred.

He was co-leader so the campers were his responsibility. His and Clarke's and they both took their roles seriously.

With the wall finally finished, the rest of the group have been doing their part to make homes and making sure everything was set for winter. They all agreed that the younger kids would get to move in the cabins first just in case they didn't finish before winter so they would have a stronger chance at surviving. They may be criminals, but they were starting to think of each other as a family, protecting their own from whatever they could.

In the main tent where they usually discuss strategy, Clarke and Bellamy sat together getting ready to talk to Chancellor Jaha. Bellamy kept looking over to Clarke who was sitting down calmly waiting to hear from their ex leader. Her mother already tried speaking with her, but Clarke wouldn't have any of that and just demanded to talk to her leader. Abby let it go for now, but she knew it was far from over.

"Chancellor Jaha here." They snap their attention to the radio where they hear Wells' father's voice. The last time they heard him, he was telling them they were expendable.

Well... just look at them now.

"Chancellor, this is Clarke Griffin and Bellamy Blake." Clarke says professionally and Bellamy just looks at her thankful she spoke first. He was too scared for words, not that he would ever admit it.

"Mr. Blake, I admit I've been waiting a long time to speak with you." Jaha says smoothly over the static of the radio.

"Chancellor, before we go any further, I would like to say something." Clarke interrupts and Jaha gives a hum for her to go on.

"When you sent us down here, you sent us here to die. You were expecting us to die. However, we didn't. We are making a life here, we have food, shelter, protection, and most importantly... we have order. None of that would be possible without Bellamy. You said that if we survived, we would be pardoned for our crimes and that should include him." She says calmly and smiles at Bellamy when she finishes her little speech. He smiles back at her looking at the table embarrassed.

"I'm afraid Miss Griffin, that it is more complicated than that." He says after a moment of silence and Bellamy's heart sinks. Oh no, he's going to pardon him, he was going to die.

"It's not actually. If you pardon him, he will happily tell you who gave him the gun and the order to kill you." She bargains somewhat snippy. She knows his game and she will not back down.

"That's not enough Miss Griffin. We have strict policy on The Ark, as I'm sure you know." He says not backing down. After the news of his son's death, he has been nothing but stone. He was not about to be blackmailed by a bunch delinquents that have only been a pain in his ass since they came into his ship.

Clarke gives a fake laugh. Bellamy looked into her eyes and saw the fire in them that made him almost feel bad for Jaha. Almost.

"Oh I'm very aware of the rules on The Ark, believe me, but here's the thing. On Earth, we have our own rules and the main one being we are all equal here. We like how we've made a life and if you come down here, we don't HAVE to join you and your corrupt policy. In fact, I'm sure many of the other campers would prefer not joining you. We are more than capable surviving without your help. We have our footing here and are on the brink of having peace with the grounders. If you don't pardon our co-leader who has helped us more than you EVER helped any these kids, I'm afraid we will be forced to inform the grounder leaders that our peace doesn't include you. Leaving you defenseless and clueless to the ways of Earth with a target on your heads as soon as you step off that drop ship. You wouldn't want that would you _Chancellor_?" She says harshly making sure to mock his title at the end as she stood up from her chair in the heat of the moment. She has wanted to say these things to him and more for years and this might be her only chance.

She knows she stunned him because it takes him a good three minutes and multiple coughs later for him to agree. He pardons Bellamy's crimes and Bellamy informs him that his guard Shumway was the one who wants him dead. Jaha took the information without pause or surprise.

Bellamy mouths a thanks to Clarke before she sits down and they continue talking to their old leader about their plans for winter and Jaha informs them about a bunker not too far from them that should have survived the war.

All in all it was a good morning for the two leaders.

XOXOX

Later that day, the two agree to head to the bunker Jaha told them about to see if there was anything there. They leave Miller and Finn in charge before packing up what they would need for their trip.

"You ready?" Clarke asks casually and he nods at her before putting a backpack around his shoulders. Octavia walks up to hug them both goodbye.

"You both be careful and try not to kill each other okay?" O jokes at the two who grin back at her. The past month the two leaders have come to a some what understanding, not wanting to rip the other one's throat out every time they spoke but not close enough where they go out of their way to spend time with the other.

"We will.. Try to be careful and if anything happens, you know where to go." Clarke says giving her best friend a look. The only person they told about the ancient car to was her, that way if trouble happened, the three would meet up there.

Octavia nods seriously before giving a mock salute to her two favorite people. Bellamy smirks at his sister before ruffling her hair.

"Be careful." He echos Clarke's words before the two walk towards the wall.

Their journey wasn't a long one. It was only three hours before they reached the space Jaha claimed should have survived. However, they didn't see anything yet.

"Let's split up and look around." Bellamy suggests and she nods before going into the opposite direction as him. She sees him take out his machete they took from a grounder after an attack and start looking for any clues.

After a couple minutes she calls him over when she sees a door. He rushes up to her and sees her struggling to get the door open.

"I think it's rusted shut." She grits out and he moves closer to her and helps her open the door. The first thing they notice is a horrible smell coming from the bunker.

"What is that?" Bellamy lets out in a pained voice. Shit it smelled like the dead.

They slowly walk down and notice a decomposed body at the bottom of the stairs. Shit is was actually the smell of death.

"Well I think if this place is survivable, we need to bring people with us to clean and air this place out." Clarke says swallowing the smell before moving around. The bunker was dark so she pulls out her light and turns it on. There was water all on the ground and all around them were boxes and containers. Hopefully they weren't empty.

She opens the first container she sees bright orange blankets. She smiles happily. It wasn't much, but it was something.

"Bell, come here! We have blankets." She calls out happily and he rushes over to her almost rolling his eyes at how happy she is about a container of blankets. And why did she just call him Bell?!

"Well that solves all our problems." He mutters sarcastically and she glares at him and punches him in the arm.

"We can use these for the winter. Plus, I doubt every container here contains blankets." She points out and he admits she had a point. There most be about fifty containers in this room and he thinks there might be more rooms down here.

They open up more containers and find flares, flashlights with batteries, hard liquor, cloths in all sizes, and even a whole box of Dove soap although they don't know what doves have to do with soap. All this stuff would help them in some way or another and it was such a great feeling to know they had more supplies to use.

"This is great! We have things to use now! We have so many more boxes to go through and I think there's more space over there!" Clarke says so excitedly as she rips open another box hoping to find medical supplies. It wasn't medical supplies but food!

"Look! Pure Honey, Vanilla extract, sugar, salt, white rice and even more! All things that never expire!" She is so happy when she opens up more boxes and finds more of food.

"Now we can finally cook something with a little flavor." Bellamy says smiling at her and she just grins back at him. This was so great.

"Look I found your medical shit." Bellamy says and she runs up to him and sees three large containers containing medical first aid kits filled to the top.

"I wonder how the guy at the stairs died. With everything here, he should have survived." Clarke points out some what sadly looking over to the dead body crouched in the corner. He was clutching something in his hand but neither of them wanted to examine him to find out what it was.

"I don't know. It seems like there's enough here for us but this guy is the only one here. Maybe whoever was suppose to join him didn't make it and he didn't want to survive alone." Bellamy guesses and she looks over to him and gives him a sad smile. She knows he's thinking about the time after Octavia was arrested and his mom was gone. He probably didn't want to survive either.

"Maybe." She says softly before moving over to the far end of the bunker. She finds three other rooms. One containing a dozen or so cots with more blankets and foam pillows that were broken beyond repair, the other room was a washroom stacks of tubs of water that could be useful with what looks to be a shower, and the last being another room with larger containers.

"Bellamy, come here!" She calls out to him as she makes her way to the last room. She hesitantly opens up a container and notices it was filled with oil.

She hears him come into the room and she looks at him with confusion.

"They have so many useful things here, why would they keep containers of oil, there's no generators here." She points out and he thinks carefully for a second before moving next to her. He pulls the sleeve of his jacket up and reaches his hand inside. Clarke looks even more confused when he pulls out instantly.

"There's something in there." He says before kicking the container over. A loud crash echos and Bellamy and Clarke look at each other before breaking out in huge smiles.

Guns. Guns and lots of them with lose ammo all around them.

"Looks like we have weapons we can use to our advantage." Bellamy says and she jumps up and squeals in delight. She was so happy she could hug him.

"Best day trip EVER!" She grins at him and he found himself grinning back.

XOXOX

They both decide to take a little of whatever they needed most to bring back to camp. A bag filled with a first aid kit, blankets, bottle of vodka, matches, and a large bag of rice. On their shoulders they each held two rifles. They both checked the guns and noticed some bullets didn't work so they were going to need to fix that before they put them to use. They took a handful of extra ammo each and hoped Raven could fix it.

"I think we should come back another day and get a couple cots and bring them to the med bay. We need to make sure all this stuff last as long as possible." Clarke says rationally and he nods in agreement.

"I agree. If everyone knows all we have here it will only bring chaos." He says making sure he had enough arm room to carry his machete in case of an attack.

"That's why I think we should tell The Ark this was all that was here." Clarke says and he looks at her shocked and she smiles sheepishly.

"If they knew all that was down here they would immediately take it for themselves, giving it to the privileged and powerful or using it for their own gain it and that's not how things work here. If they come down, we go right back to being delinquents, pardon or no pardon." She explains and his face softens.

"I agree. We can tell Miller, Raven, and our most trusted. That way if something were to happen to us, they would have this place for protection." He replies and she nods in agreement.

"We need to clean this place up though. If something happens in winter like a storm or even an attack that makes us leave camp, there is enough room here for us to stay if need be. It'd be tight, but we already lost privacy when we got arrested." She jokes and he shakes his head at her smirking.

"Very true princess. We should come back tomorrow and start working. The less people who know about this place the better for now." The way he says princess is less hostile than it was since they first met and she was starting to like the little nickname, not that she would admit it.

She nods in agreement as they walk back.

"So tell me something, how did you manage it? I could barley keep the secret about O." He asks with genuine interest and she holds in a smile.

"Well at first I was lucky. I was young enough to pull off an 'imaginary friend' even though in my defense, I never said she was imaginary, I just said no one could see her." She tells him giving him an innocent smile and he laughs. She must have loved fooling everyone.

"And then?" He asked softly and she lost her smile.

"By then, I only had my parents and Wells in my life that didn't know and they were busy with their own stuff. Your mom and Octavia were my whole world. O still is and not a day goes by where I don't miss Aurora." She says softly and his heart tightens at the mention of his mother.

"She really was the best." He whispers and she laughs softly.

"That she was." She agrees and smiles at him.

They walk back to camp thinking about the amazing Aurora Blake and how much she influenced their lives. They walk through the gates with tiny smiles thinking how amazing the day as been for them both.

Until they find out from Monty that Octavia is missing.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own The 100 or the characters in it. They are owned by Kass Morgan

Summery: Clarke was always good at keeping secrets. In fact, she's been keeping one since she was six years old and it's about to come out in the open.

Couples: Bellarke eventually

Rating: T probably because of swearing mostly but also because of mature content.

Author's Note: Thank you everyone for your kind reviews! I'm glad people like that I'm kind of sticking to the original story but not at the same time lol it means so much to mean! Hope everyone likes this!

XOXOX

Bellamy and Clarke immediately gave their supplies, minus two guns to Monty, who tells them that Octavia was chasing a glowing butterfly and never came back. After a half hour him, Finn, and Jasper all searched within 5 miles but none of them could find her. Finn was an okay tracker, but he was no Bellamy.

"We'll get her back. You guys stay here and protect our home." Clarke says to Monty handing him a gun and telling him to use it only if he has no other choice and if Raven has time maybe she can fix the bullets.

"We'll be back once we find her." She says and he nods before giving her a quick hug. Monty and Clarke had a good friendship going since the drop and Jasper being taken, and she knew that she could depend on him no matter what.

"Bring O back home safe." He says nodding to Bellamy who was anxious to get out there and look for his sister. His sister, his responsibility.

They move fast but efficient, trying to track her movements until they reach a hill of some kind.

"It looks like she fell here." Clarke comments distractedly before looking at Bellamy and making her way down the cliff. It was hard walking, she could only imagine her best friend falling down this steep hill. Bellamy was a few steps ahead of her, and she knew his mind must be very determined to find anything that would lead him to his sister.

Bellamy crouches down and sees blood on a rock. It was still wet so it must have been recent.

"Clarke, come and look. I think she may have hit her head." He calls her over and she gets close to him and touches the blood with shaking hands.

"It's room temperature, so it happened recently." She whispers looking around and noticing footprints by the area.

"Someone took her." She says fearfully looking at Bellamy and trying not to cry. She couldn't lose Octavia. Not after everything that has happened, she couldn't lose her best friend.

Bellamy closes his eyes and tries to swallow his own pain. One of them needed to be in their right mind while they find his sister and Clarke has lost too much recently for it to be her.

"It may not be her blood, but for now, we need to assume it is and that she's hurt right now. We will find her." He says some what softly trying to convince her and himself.

He stands up and holds his hand out for her.

"Come on, we need to follow the tracks. Hopefully we can find the bastard that took her and be back before first light. You have enough water?" He asks gently and she nods numbly before taking his hand and got up from the floor.

XOXOX

Octavia opens her eyes and rubs her sore head in pain. She had no idea where she was but she knew she had to get out of here. She looks around and sees she is in a cave of some kind. It was practically pitch black in here, only a ray of light shinning next to her. It reminded her too much of being under the floor.

"I am not afraid." She whispers before getting up. She makes a step before she sees her leg is chained to the wall. Fear creeps in and she looks around for something to protect herself with. Finding nothing she takes a deep breath, preparing herself for whoever took her. What could they possibly want from her?

"I am not afraid. I am wanted, I am loved, I was meant to exist." She mutters to herself.

"You were." A deep voice replies in the darkness making Octavia look around in fright. She didn't see anyone, but she knew someone was here. A grounder. A grounder took her and was going to kill her. Maybe do worse than kill her.

"What do you want from me?" She asks and is proud when her voice doesn't shake.

"You hit your head." He replies and slowly makes his way towards her and into the light. Octavia gasps in surprise. It was a man. He had dark skin, with animal skins covering his body, tattoos on his neck, but it was his eyes that caught her attention the most.

They were staring at her with such tenderness. A gentle look like that on such an intimidating man surprised her.

"Why am I here?" She asks him pleadingly moving her leg to rattle the chains that bound her.

"You hit your head." He says again softly moving closer to her and putting a bandage on her head. Octavia winces, from the pain or from his closeness she isn't sure. There was something about him that made her less afraid but he was still holding her here and not telling her why. She wouldn't let her guard down just yet.

He holds out a small vial for her to take. It was a yellow color and looked like some sort of medicine... or poison.

"What is it?" She asks looking at the vial then at him.

"It helps the pain." He says holding it out again, patiently waiting for her to take. After a couple seconds, Octavia takes the vial and drowns the contexts. If it was poison she would die, but she couldn't escape without a key and she knew she was no match for this strong looking man.

"Thank you." She whispers as she sits back down and he sits by her. Not too close for her to be uncomfortable but close enough that she can see his every move. Her head was starting to feel better so maybe he was trying to help her after all. She just wanted to know why. They have run into grounders since being on Earth and none of them were too interested in helping them, only killing them.

"I didn't know the grounders could speak English." She comments and he looks at her more intensely if that was possible.

"Only the warriors can." He replies nodding to himself as if to say he was a warrior. A warrior that could easily kill her.

"What's your name?" She asks trying to get as much out of him as possible. She also hated the silence, but she knew that if she some how got out of this, she could give the information to Bellamy and Clarke.

Bellamy and Clarke. She knew they must be looking for her by now and just hopes they are safe.

"Lincoln of the Tree People." He says and it makes her smile. Lincoln. It somehow suited him.

"I'm Octavia Blake." She says softly and is surprised when he lets out a tiny smile.

"Octavia." He whispers in awe before taking out a book and writing something down.

"I've been watching you since you came from the sky." He comments and it makes her heart flutter. It should be creepy to know someone has been watching her but it's not. It's nice to be seen. After so many years not being known to many, to have someone instantly want to know her was refreshing.

"Why?" She had to ask and he looks at her.

"I don't know." He answers honestly before handing her his book. She flips through it carefully and sees many drawings of plants and people before she makes her way to the last used page.

It was a drawing of her, smiling and on the bottom it said, "Octavia of the Sky People." It was a beautiful picture, he captured her in complete happiness.

She looks up at him and smiles when he sees his embarrassed expression. It was really cute if she were honest with herself.

"Are you going to let me go?" She asks as she hands him back the book.

Lincoln looks at her thoughtfully for a minute. He didn't want her to go but he knew he had to. Hopefully he will see her again, hopefully she will want to see him again.

"Yes." He says honestly and she smiles and nods.

"So, tell me more about yourself. I hate silence so you need to talk more." She says and Lincoln shakes his head before letting out another tiny smile. Octavia decided that she liked his smile.

"What do you want to know?" He asks. He was never a man of words but for her...he'd give her the moon if she just kept looking and talking to him.

XOXOXOX

The sun was set an hour before Bellamy and Clarke decide to make camp for the night. They tried tracing the footprints but they suddenly go dark. They knew it was a grounder that took her and know they are good at keeping themselves hidden.

Bellamy sets a fire as Clarke sits in front of it not moving. She's been silent since they found the blood and to be honest, he was worried about her.

He sits next to her and they both stare at the fire.

"You know, I never did get the chance to thank you. You know, for taking care of Octavia all these years. You are good for her, better than I ever was." He says looking at her and sees tears welling up in her eyes. She shakes her head in denial at his words.

"I can't lose her Bell. Without her, I have no one. I did...everything I could to make sure she was safe. I can't lose her to some grounder." She says looking at him as the tears make their way down her cheeks.

He knows exactly how she feels. Without Octavia, they both have no one. No one to protect, no one to love. Yeah they were starting to think of the other campers as family but it wasn't the same. Octavia was there whole world.

"We'll find her. Even if we have to go to war with those grounders, we are bringing her home where she belongs." He says determined and she lets out a small smile.

"You know...I wasn't completely honest with you before." She says and he looks over to her confused.

Was she going to tell him the secret she and O were keeping from him?

"My dad...he figured out that I knew Octavia after she was arrested. I never **told** anyone but he figured out I knew about her." She tells him and he looks at her and motions for her to go on.

(Flashback)

 _Fifteen year old Clarke is sitting at the table biting her cheek so hard, she knew she was going to draw blood. It was a day after the Masquerade dance and she was sitting with her parents listening to her mother talk. Octavia's fearful eyes were the last thing she ever saw of her best friend. And Aurora, oh god! She will never see her again. A woman she considered a second mother was going to die. Die, because Clarke didn't do enough to protect her._

" _I just can't believe it. Aurora Blake managed to hide her second child under the floor for fourteen years! How she managed that, I will never know." Abby scoffs. She can't believe a section 16 seamstress, fooled the guards, the council, and the chancellor for so long. It was baffling! The woman seemed too mousy, to...stupid to pull that off._

 _Clarke closes her eyes trying to stop herself from ringing her mother's neck. She has to bite her lip till she tastes blood._

" _Clarke, I know Chancellor Jaha is going to want to speak to you in the morning, something about how you went to the seamstress a lot. He just wants to talk, nothing big." She says not even looking at her daughter for confirmation. Theloneus wouldn't do anything to put her daughter in harms way, she knows that for a fact._

 _Jake says nothing, just listens to his wife tell him and Clarke about how the second child, Octavia Blake's trial was going to take place tomorrow afternoon and Aurora Blake would be floated first thing in the morning. He looks over at his daughter and sees her staring at her food not saying anything. There was a little blood on her lip, but his wife doesn't notice. His poor daughter looked like her whole world just fell apart._

" _How could she have known when they were doing surprise inspections? Unless she had help, we all know Dashnaw is easily persuaded not that anyone will turn him in." Abby continues not noticing her daughter's silence or her husband's distress and eats her food trying to figure the mystery of Aurora Blake out._

" _I wonder if her son is going to be floated too. Usually they don't fault the child of their parents but he was aiding his mother's crimes for fourteen years." She finishes thoughtfully and Clarke's eyes snap up in fear before she gets up and goes into her room without a word to either of her parents._

 _When Jake walks in a half hour later, he sees his baby girl laying on her bed crying her eyes out. Saying nothing, he pulls her into his arms and holds her tight. She cries harder than he's ever seen her cry before. In all Clarke's life, he's only seen her cry when she was a baby, after that never. His daughter was always so strong that it killed him to see her life this._

" _I'm so sorry about your friend sweetie. So, so sorry." He whispers into her ear and he feels her freeze before looking up at him._

" _As soon as I heard, it all made sense to me. Why you always wanted to go with me to Aurora when your cloths were ripped, how you suddenly had ripped shirts every other day, why you got so mad at your mother lying about the one child law, you disappearing all the time. Everything. Aurora is a smart woman, but I know with only YOUR help she was able to keep her daughter safe for so long." He whispers and she lets out a small smile._

" _I have to protect Bellamy. I...I promised Aurora I would make sure he didn't float." She finally says and Jake nods._

" _I'm going to go with you tomorrow when you talk to Jaha and try and help Bellamy. We will figure this out baby girl. You're not alone anymore." He says and she smiles sadly before wrapping her arms around her father._

 _It didn't help a lot, but it was something._

(End Flashback)

Clarke looks over at Bellamy who was thinking about his own trial after Octavia was arrested.

"Your mom and I always said when Octavia got arrested that I would deny ever knowing about her. That way, when you got questioned they couldn't put charges on you for your mom's...decision to keep her daughter." She said in a bitter tone at the last part as she poked a stick into the fire watching it crackle. Aurora was braver than any other woman on The Ark, she wanted her daughter so much she was willing to die for her.

"Why did my mom not tell me about you?" He had to know and she smiled a little.

"She and I both knew that if you knew about me, you would try and sell me out to save your mom." She says and laughs when he looked a little guilty. It was true and they both knew it.

"Now I wouldn't have minded considering, but the problem with that would have been if the council knew that I knew, they would still have killed Aurora...along with you and me." She says looking at him seriously and he pondered her words. Before he would have argued that because she was a council's daughter, they would have spared her. However, considering she was in prison for treason of all things, it was believable that they would float her too.

"Still...it would have been nice to know I wasn't as alone with the secret as I thought." He admits and she puts her hand over his and squeezing it tightly. She doesn't say all the things she's wants to say; how she always wanted him to know about her too, how she would force herself not to go up to him and try and be friends, what she did for him. She wants to, but she says nothing.

"You were never alone Bellamy. I was always around." She says simply before taking her hand off his.

They didn't say a word for the rest of the night, the heat from the others' hand giving them comfort even after they break apart.

XOXOX

At first light, they both quickly pack up their things. They needed to keep moving before they lost Octavia forever.

Clarke throws him a rations package as she nibbles on her dried berries and nuts. She sees him give nod in thanks as he rips his open and empties his food in seconds.

"We need to get moving." He says gruffly. Last night he couldn't sleep at all. He just kept looking over at Clarke's peaceful form and wondering how much his family relied on her without him even knowing it. She was a lot stronger than he ever gave her credit for...and he was a complete asshole to her while they were on The Ark. He was so hurtful to her on multiple occasions and yet she said she was always there for him. She apparently did something so big for him that she doesn't even want him to know.

Before they could get moving, they hear a rustle in the bushes. Clarke looks over to Bellamy as she gets her gun ready, ready to shoot whoever or whatever was by them. Before either of them could shoot however, it was Octavia that comes out of the bushes.

"Bell! Clarke!" Octavia exclaims happily as she rushes into her brother's arms holding him tightly. She was afraid she would be looking for hours for them.

"O! We were looking for you! Are you okay? What happened?" Bellamy holds onto his sister for his dear life. Thank goodness she was here and she seemed okay.

"I'm okay, I fell and hit my head." She replied before breaking away from him and giving Clarke a hug as well.

"Who bandaged you?" Clarke asks softly noticing the bandage on her head. She looked okay, she actually looked happy if she were being honest.

"His name is Lincoln. He's a grounder and he told me not everyone wants war. Some want peace." She says looking at the two leaders of their camp. They would listen to her, she just knew it.

TBC!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own The 100 or the characters in it. They are owned by Kass Morgan

Summery: Clarke was always good at keeping secrets. In fact, she's been keeping one since she was six years old and it's about to come out in the open.

Couples: Bellarke eventually

Rating: T probably because of swearing mostly but also because of mature content.

Author's Notes: Thank you so much for all the reviews they really mean a lot to me and make me want to update that much quicker! Sey77 you ALWAYS make me smile when I see your review and Wright your reviews always brighten my day as well I completely agree that Lincoln and Clarke's friendship needs to be explored. If I don't write much in this story I might make another. A Reader thanks so much for liking how I intertwine my story with the show's actual storylines! .1297 and ptl4ever419 thank you for reviewing and I hope you like this chapter as well!

XOXOX

When the three get back to camp, all were relieved to find Octavia back safe and sound, with only a bandage on her head. No one in camp wanted to have another grave to dig, but it would be different if it was Octavia that died. Not only was she very welled liked by the campers, she was the most important person to their leaders and knew it would devastate them both to lose her.

Finn, Jasper, and Monty hug the girl tightly and apologize for not being better friends and looking for her the second she started to wander off.

"Don't say that guys, you know if I saw you following me, I'd run to get away from you dorks." She jokes at them softly and they all smile at the truth of her words but feel guilty all the same.

Clarke and Bellamy watch everyone fawn over Octavia being back with smiles on their faces. For fourteen years, she was invisible to The Ark, only three people in their world knew she even existed and now...she was probably the most loved person in camp.

"It's nice to see her like this." Clarke comments softly and Bellamy looks at her.

"We used to be the only ones who knew how amazing she is and now everyone knows." She finishes and he smiles softly at her words. It was true, he was so happy to see his little sister like this. In all her life the only other time she was this happy was at the dance...right before she got arrested.

Bellamy shakes his heads of his depressing thoughts and nods at Clarke who is looking at him but also checking on her friend.

"It's just weird sharing her." He admits and she laughs softly.

"You were always sharing her Blake, you just never knew it." She jokes and he laughs with her. She was right and the thought didn't piss him off as much as it used it.

"Yeah yeah princess. Now we both have to share her with a lot more people." He says and she nods back at him. It was true; it was sad that they weren't the only ones in Octavia's life, but it was better for her and that's all they really wanted.

"So what are we going to do about Lincoln?" She asks him gently and his eyes darken a little at the mention of the grounder but he holds himself back.

"First, we listen to whatever Octavia has to tell us. Then, we will go from there, but if what she is saying is true and some grounders want peace, how do we go about that?" He answers her honestly and she looks conflicted as well. She remembers telling Jaha they were on the brink of peace with the grounders, but could it really be possible? Could Sky born and Earth born really come to an understanding. She hopes so.

"I just want us to be able to live here peacefully." She whispers defeated and Bellamy looks at her with a smirk on his face that makes Clarke's breath quicken.

"Why don't you ask for the moon as well princess?" He jokes and she smiles back at him, shoving him playfully.

XOXOX

The next morning, the two leaders lead Octavia to their strategy tent. She looks at her best friend and her brother and wonders if she should tell them everything. How her and Lincoln spoke all night to each other and how she wondered how someone so amazing was instantly drawn to her. How he gave her his book and she promised to keep it safe until he came back for her.

"He said his name was Lincoln of the Tree People. He is part of the Tree colony. There's 13 official colonies, but some that are made by the banished people of the colonies. The criminals." Octavia said firstly and Bellamy takes the information hesitantly.

"Okay, so 13 official colonies with an unknown number of grounders in each as well as an unknown number of criminals that the colonies threw out for their own reasons. So a crap load of grounders." He concludes some what bitterly. While it was helpful to know these things, it only made their situation that more frightening.

Octavia nods.

"The Tree People are led by their commander Anya. She is one of the grounders that is contemplating peace with us." She says looking at Clarke who has been silent taking all the information she's being given without comment.

She also tells them about how only the warriors can speak English and how they have their own language, how Lincoln holds the horn that is meant to warn his colony about acid fog approaching, so indirectly it was him that saved Clarke, Bellamy, and Wells' lives when they were looking for seaweed.

"Yeah but we wouldn't have been there if they didn't try to kill Jasper and serve him as panther bait." Bellamy interrupts angrily. His sister seemed too quick to put her trust in someone she didn't even know and it was pissing him off.

Octavia just looks at him and says nothing, knowing it wasn't worth the fight. She spoke to Lincoln about that and he admits it was his people that did that but he was not there, he was actually spying on their camp at the time.

"He was knowledge on plants and medicines to illnesses we don't even know about. He tells me Anya wants peace with us, that we can help each other." Octavia says to Clarke pleadingly and Clarke smiles at her sympathetically.

"But O, what if this is just a trap?" Clarke asks her softly and Octavia nods in acknowledgment seeing the reason behind her worry. Her friend was logically and was looking at this information in every angle and Octavia respected that.

"Only one way to find out. We have weapons, guns they don't know about. If they wanted to trap us, we still have an advantage." She says and Clarke sees her point.

They talk for a little bit longer but let the subject drop for the moment. Without Lincoln, they have no way of talking to Anya so all this talk could be for nothing anyway.

XOXOX

What they weren't expecting was Lincoln to show up at the wall of their camp the very next morning; hands up in peace, asking to speak with Octavia of the Sky People.

Miller and Harper hold their guns to Lincoln who is looking at them calmly for someone having guns in his face. His nonchalant attitude scared the two a little bit.

"Who are you?" Harper asks harshly trying to make sure her voice doesn't shake. This is the closest she's been to a grounder and she was afraid.

"I need to speak with Octavia of the Sky People." He repeats to her and refuses to say anything else. Miller, knowing they wouldn't get anything else out of the Earth born looks over to Murphy who is holding his spear waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

"Murphy, go get Bellamy and tell him what's going on." Miller commands and he notices the grounder's eyes narrow at the mention of one of their leaders, but he says nothing.

"Why don't you?" Murphy asks with an attitude. Ever since Bellamy was appointed leader, he noticed the older man gives him less and less responsibility with weapons than he wanted. Bellamy didn't trust him and it pissed him off!

"Because I'm head guard and I told you to. Also, I have the gun." Miller answers back with a smirk on his face.

Murphy scoffs in defeat but follows the guy's command and heads towards camp to tell their faithful leader.

XOXOX

Bellamy charges into the drop ship determinedly. His abrupt appearance startles Clarke and Octavia who were sitting in chairs, hanging out in the ship, laughing at each other.

"Octavia, get upstairs. I need to talk to you." He says with a dark look in his eyes and Octavia looks at him confused. She hasn't done anything recently to piss him off...well not that she knows, so she didn't know why he was acting like this.

"What's going on?" Clarke asks standing up looking at her co leader. He had a look in his eyes that scared her a little. He looked almost afraid of something.

"This doesn't concern you princess, I need to talk to my sister in privet." He answers not even looking at her. Octavia stands up and goes up the ladder to hear out whatever her older brother wanted to tell her.

However, the second she got up the steps, Bellamy closes the door and locks his sister on the top level. Octavia stares at the locked door in shock before she starts pounding on the metal door.

"Bellamy! Let me out!" She screams angrily.

"You're grounder Lincoln is here O! Why is he here looking for you?! How does he know we are here in the first place!?" Bellamy screams back at her and Clarke's eyes widen at the sight before her.

Lincoln was here. He was here and wanted to talk to Octavia.

"I don't know! I swear, I don't know!" Octavia cries out as she continues to pound on the door. She hates being locked up. Hates it more than anything. Why would her brother do this!?

"Well I'm just going to have a little talk with him." Bellamy says and Octavia's heart goes cold. Oh no! He can't hurt Lincoln! He saved her life.

"Don't you dare hurt him Bellamy!" She screams and she can hear her brother's scoff, even with the door separating them.

"Bellamy let her out! This is unnecessary." Clarke finally says and Bellamy finally looks at her and she can see the fire in his eyes.

"If you even think about letting her out of here, I will throw you in with her. Leadership be damned." Bellamy threatens and Clarke's heart clutches. She wants to help her friend, but she also needs to hear what Lincoln has to say. She knows Octavia didn't tell him where their camp is, but she does know Lincoln has feelings for her best friend, and they were slowly becoming mutual.

Clarke looks up at the closed door and takes a deep breath.

"Octavia, I will make sure no harm comes to Lincoln unless he physically attacks us." She yells up to her friend and the pounding on the door stops.

"Thank you Clarke." Octavia yells back knowing Clarke couldn't help her out of here. Bellamy would follow through on his threat in a heartbeat and she would rather have Clarke helping Lincoln than being locked up with her.

"If you don't let me out of here right now Bellamy I will never forgive you!" Octavia finally yells and Bellamy's eyes lower at her threat but he just climbs down the ladder and towards the exit. He yells at Monty to make sure no one lets her out of the drop ship.

He looks back at Clarke, who is still looking at the door, debating if she should try and release Octavia regardless of her co leader's threat. He shakes his head at her in a second warning and Clarke slowly follows him out the door.

"Octavia, remember what I always used to tell you!" She calls up one last thing before they walk out together, leaving the most important person in their lives screaming and crying in fright.

When they get to the front of the wall, they see a large dark skinned man calmly holding his hands up in surrender while Harper and Miller hold a gun to him. He looked at like he was at complete ease while their guards looked scared shitless. So this was the famous grounder who is infatuated with his sister.

"Who are you?" Bellamy asks as soon as he get towards the commotion. He knows exactly who he is, but he wants the grounder to confirm it.

"I need to speak with Octavia of the Sky People." He answers with the same response he's given Miller.

Bellamy gives a sarcastic smirk at the new face at his camp before moving even closer to him.

"Well I'm Octavia's brother and I say you aren't seeing her!" He snaps back and Lincoln lowers his hands and looks at Bellamy with understanding.

"You are the leader of this camp." He states at Bellamy and nods his head in a respectful motion. He knew in his heart, Octavia's brother wouldn't let him see her but it still was worth a shot. He missed her so much. He hasn't seen her face in days.

He sees a girl with golden hair move towards them with confidence. He had a feeling this was the girl Octavia also told him about. She was the brave warrior and healer.

"We both are, so we'd appreciate it if you would answer our questions. Octavia is not coming out." Clarke says and Lincoln's heart swelled in disappointment. Clarke sees the sadness in his eyes and looks at Bellamy who didn't see it or was choosing to ignore it.

"I am Lincoln of the Tree People." He says and he looks at the two leaders and nods at them to ask their questions. He sees the male guard still holding the weapon at him and the woman guard just looking at him with her gun at her side but he wasn't worried, death was a honorable thing and he was not here to bring harm to the Sky People.

"How did you find us? Did Octavia tell you where we are?" Bellamy asks harshly. He was so disappointed in his sister. How could she be so naive to trust this grounder!?

"We always knew where you were. Octavia would not betray you, Bellamy of the Sky People." He says simply and Bellamy looks at him shocked.

"Why are you here Lincoln?" Clarke asks softly and Lincoln looks at her with some of the tenderness he's shown Octavia.

"You must be Clarke of the Sky People. Octavia spoke many things of you. You are a very brave and loyal friend to her. She loves you greatly." He comments and Clarke smiles at him in thanks.

"Thank you, but please answer the question so I can get back to my people, especially her." She says her voice is strong and all three men around her admire her strength. This grounder could easily break her in half and yet she looked just as at ease as he was.

"My commander, Anya of the Tree People want to set up a meeting. My people want to discuss peace with yours so we may learn from each other and live together without problems." He says and Bellamy and Clarke look at each other.

"When? Why?" He asks doubtfully. This could be a trap for all they know and he will be damned before he lets this charming dick trick not only his sister but his co leader. He didn't like the way Clarke seemed to trust him as well.

"Three days time. As for why, my leader can see benefits of an alliance with your people. You have things we need, we have things you want, it's that simple. No more blood has to be shed." Lincoln says and Bellamy has to admit, he has a point.

"What are the terms of this meeting?" Clarke asks and Lincoln resists the urge to smile at the smart girl.

"You and Bellamy are to meet my leader at the bridge, three miles west of here. You are not to have any weapons on your person." He starts to say and can see Bellamy about to object but he holds up his hand.

"You may bring guards to protect you and they may have the weapons the man behind you has. Our leader will have warriors in the trees in case of an attack, but no one will attack unless they are attacked first. You have my word and the word of my people." He says and Clarke nods.

"Can you give me and Bellamy a moment please?" She asks Lincoln and he nods respectfully and moves to the side, within eye sight of Miller to keep him at ease.

When Lincoln moves, Clarke looks at Bellamy.

"So, what do you think?" Clarke asks softly wanting to know what he thinks before she says anything. Her co leader is silent and she knows he's thinking if this whole meeting was a good thing or not.

"I want to believe this whole thing, but it sounds too good to be true." He admits to her softly and she gives a small smile.

"And you hate the fact Lincoln likes Octavia." She says and his eyes darken.

"And I hate that this grounder likes my little sister and my co leader seems to trust him." He confesses and she gives a small laugh before taking his hand in hers.

"We need this meeting Bellamy. We need to know what they know and it would give us protection from one of the 13 colonies. We need to think of our people before we think with our emotions." She says seriously and he gives a small smile before squeezing her hand. Ever since they became leaders he's come to rely on her and her comfort. It wasn't easy protecting Octavia alone and now they were protecting almost a hundred.

"I know." He says before turning to Lincoln who was watching them with interest. Octavia said her brother and friend's relationship was strained but they looked...almost familiar with each other. Interesting.

"We will be at that meeting. With guards." Bellamy says and Lincoln nods before walking to leave.

"And Lincoln?" Bellamy calls out before the grounder could vanish. Lincoln turns in question.

"Until that meeting, stay away from here and my sister." He says seriously and Lincoln just nods in acceptance before leaving the camp. He will respect Octavia's brother's wishes for now, but he knew if there is an alliance between their clans, nothing will keep him from the dark haired beauty.

Clarke and Bellamy look where Lincoln just left, their hands still together until they hear the hard panting behind them. They break away and turn to see Miller, leaning against the wall, with his gun next to him. Harper moves closer to him and puts her hand on his shoulder.

"I don't know about you two, but I need some moonshine." Miller jokes and the leaders give a little laugh.

"Nah, I need to check on Octavia." Clarke says and she sees Bellamy freeze. Oh no, he left her. He left her in a dark room with no escape, she must be scared shitless. She hasn't been locked up since she came down here and it must be bring back so many harsh memories for her.

Bellamy looks at Clarke frightfully before grabbing her hand and running towards the drop ship.

It was mostly silent as Bellamy quickly climbs the ladder and opens the door. He looks around and sees his baby sister, the only person in this world he loves, in the corner crying silently whispering to herself.

"O..." Bellamy says hesitantly as he reaches out to touch her shoulder. She instantly moves away and looks at him with such hatred in her eyes that it scared him. She has never looked at him like that before.

"Don't you dare touch me! I hate you! Everything that's gone wrong has been YOUR fault!" She screams at him and his heart feels like it is slowly breaking at his sister's words.

"O, I'm so sor..."He starts to say but she just starts screaming again.

"No! It's YOUR fault! It's YOUR fault I was arrested! It's YOUR fault mom is dead!" She screams and Bellamy freezes in shock. He knows he messed up locking her in here. He was only trying to protect her but for her to say it was his fault that their mother was dead...that is going too far.

Before he can say something he knows he will regret, Clarke gently pushes past Bellamy with a serious look in her eyes.

"Octavia, I know you're mad at him but you know that's not true. Aurora died so you could live, and you know as well as I do that if Bellamy didn't take you to that masquerade dance, I was going to." She says and Bellamy looks at her in confusion and Octavia looks at her with shame at her words.

Clarke was right but she was just so mad at her brother.

(Flashback)

 _Fifteen year old Clarke is sitting on Bellamy and Octavia's bed with an excited look on her face. She was going to take Octavia to the masquerade dance tonight. Except, she was going as Clarke._

" _I already mentioned to my parents, Wells, and around classes I was going to be wearing a brown wig, so no one will be suspicious when they check you with my Id card." She tells her best friend and she can see how excited Octavia was. She was going to be leaving her room for the first time in her life. It was scary and exciting at the same time. After everything they've been through, her and Octavia have only grown closer and Clarke wanted to do this for her._

" _Are you sure about this?" Octavia asks frightfully. She's wanted to leave this room her whole life but the thought of actually going was very overwhelming._

 _Clarke puts her arm around her best friend hugging her to her._

" _Of course. After every dance, guards will come and check the people's Ids. As long as you have my Id, you'll be fine. You deserve this O! You deserve to see outside this room at least once." She says softly and Octavia smiles._

 _Clarke moves out of her friend's embrace._

" _I'm going to stop home to get my wig and then I'll take you to the dance. After I drop you off, when the guards are finished checking your Id, I'm going to meet you to take you home." She says and Octavia stands up and gives her best friend a tight hug._

" _Thank you so much for this Clarke, you have no idea how much this means to me." Octavia says holding her friend tightly before letting her go._

" _You know I'd do anything for you O. Plus, I had no intention of going to the dance tonight and one of us shouldn't let this night go to waste." Clarke answers before going to the door._

" _I'll be back in fifteen minutes, I'll even bring you some of my cloths so no one will question you." She says and Octavia smiles at her before standing behind the door in case anyone was walking past._

" _I'll see you soon." Octavia whispers as Clarke leaves._

 _Fifteen minutes later, as Clarke opens the Blake's door she is shocked to see Octavia wasn't there. She frantically checks the closet and under the floor but Octavia was no where to be seen._

 _Panic rises in Clarke when she looks at the table and sees a small B written in the top corner of a paper that was blank when she left. Bellamy must have had the same thought she did and taken Octavia to the masquerade dance._

 _Only, Bellamy probably didn't think of the Id she would need to get out of the dance. There was never a set time that the dance would end so he wouldn't know to get her out of there before the guards shut the dance down._

 _Clarke quickly puts on her brown wig and mask before running to the market, where Aurora was. She ran with a purpose, bumping into many young kids who were walking in the opposite direction towards the dance._

 _When she reaches the market, she finds Aurora in seconds and taps on her shoulders. The older woman's eyes widen, thinking it was her daughter but looking in her eyes she knows it was Clarke. Her bright blue eyes gave her away._

" _Miss Aurora I need to talk to you! I have a clothing emergency!" She says in her best spoiled privileged voice. Aurora looks at the crowd around her and rolls her eyes to make it look like an inconvenience to be taken away by The Ark's princess before following Clarke towards section 16._

" _What is it?" Aurora asks outside her home._

" _Bellamy took O to the dance. I was going to take her and give her my Id card but he beat me to it. Without that card, she could get caught!" Clarke whispers scared for her best friend and Aurora's eyes start filling with tears._

 _Fourteen years. She was lucky to have fourteen years with her second child. Aurora pulls Clarke in a hug and holds her tightly._

" _Try and give your card to Octavia but if you can't, don't draw attention to yourself. If she gets caught, promise me you will protect Bellamy. I can't have both my children arrested for my selfishness." She whispers into her surrogate child's ear as tears make their way down her cheeks._

" _I promise Miss Aurora, I'll protect Bellamy. I love you so much." Clarke says as she gets out of her embrace._

" _I love you too Clarke, thank you for all you have done for us. May we meet again." She whispers and Clarke knows this may be the last time she ever sees the woman she considered her mother._

" _May we meet again." She echos softly before running toward the dance._

 _She sees the group of kids dancing around and having a good time and she quickly tries to make her way around to find Octavia. Unfortunately, many kids wouldn't let her move but she could see her best friend in the middle of the dance floor, dancing with complete bliss._

 _It made her smile to see her so happy but she knew she needed to give her the Id card so she can stay that happy._

" _O! O!" She tries screaming over the music, but her friend doesn't hear her. It was then, the lights all turned on and a bunch of guards come into the dance._

" _Okay kids, you know the drill. Masks off, Ids out." Shrumway says and Clarke looks over at Octavia who finally saw her._

 _Her eyes were so scared and there was nothing Clarke could do about it._

(End of Flashback)

TBC!

Just so you guys know that is NOT the secret Clarke has been keeping but it will be revealed NEXT CHAPTER! Stay tuned for more.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own The 100 or the characters in it. They are owned by Kass Morgan

Summery: Clarke was always good at keeping secrets. In fact, she's been keeping one since she was six years old and it's about to come out in the open.

Couples: Bellarke eventually

Rating: T probably because of swearing mostly but also because of mature content.

Author's Note: This is it. Clarke's BIG secret is finally revealed! Hope everyone likes it.

XOXOX

Octavia looks at Bellamy and Clarke with shame written on her face. She knows what she said to Bellamy was harsh and cruel but she was just so mad at him. He put her in a situation that he knew frightened her to the brink of insanity. Locking her away in the dark? That was her nightmare and her brother brought it to life.

"I'm going to your tent Clarke. I can't be around him right now." She tells her best friend who just nods at her somberly before moving past her brother without a word. He watches her leave with a pained expression on his face.

Clarke knows he wants to say something to her but he was too upset to move. The drop ship door closes with a slam and Bellamy closes his eyes in defeat.

"Come on. I think we deserve a drink." Clarke says softly as she moves closer to him but not touching him. She knows he was upset and if she touched him he could lash out on her and she wanted to avoid that at all costs.

He says nothing but follows her down the ladder and toward the medical wing. She goes into her secret compartment and pulls out the bottle of Vodka, that they found at the bunker, before opening it and holding it out for him.

He takes it without hesitation and takes a large gulp before ungracefully plopping down on the floor. After a few seconds, Clarke sits next to him with a respectable distance between them.

"Don't take what she said to heart. She was afraid of being locked up there." She says after a few minutes of silence.

He looks at her so heartbroken and all she wanted to do was make that look disappear from his face.

"If my mother saw me now, she would be so disappointed in me. She raised me to be better, to be good...and all I do is hurt people." He whispered as the tears start gathering in his eyes. He sees Clarke shake her head at his words.

"That's not true. She is just upset and a little love struck. You two will get through this. You are a good person and a great brother Bellamy; you always were." She replies before holding her hand out to him to hand her the bottle. They probably shouldn't be wasting the liquor on themselves but being leaders had a slight advantage.

"Thank you for being there for her. You are good for her." He says and she sees the honesty in his eyes. They really have come a long way since they were dropped down to Earth.

"I tried to do anything I could for her." She says and smiles thinking of all the times she sneaked into Jaha's office to get the inspection schedule, teaching her math and all her school work, telling her no matter what she was meant to exist.

"I know. It is my fault she was arrested though, you would have made sure she got out of there safe. I never understood why I wasn't arrested too that night. I deserved to be." He says and she purses her lips.

"Children can't be guilty of their parent's 'crimes'. Your case was a delicate one because you were over eighteen when Octavia was discovered and some council members wanted you to be charged with aiding and a bedding. However, when I got questioned and said I didn't know anything about her, I had to make it seem like your mom wasn't in her right mind. That's what we always agreed on if the time came. If I made it look like your mom would do anything to protect Octavia, including threatening you, you would be spared and that's all we ever wanted." Clarke confessed and Bellamy looked even more guilty at the thought of her making his mother seem crazy so he wouldn't get arrested.

"I was really pissed off when you got demoted from guard duty." Clarke blurted out and Bellamy looked up at her in surprise.

"To be honest, I wasn't. I'm sure you know all about my mom and what she did to get me that job. I never liked what she had to do to keep us safe, but what she had to do to get me a job? It killed me." He confessed thinking of Dashnaw's grimy eyes lingering on his mother's body. It used to take all his energy not to shoot him in the head as soon as he got a gun.

Clarke is silent for a minute. Biting her lip and looking at him. She could leave the conversation at that but...

Bellamy finally deserved to know the truth.

"That's...that's not exactly what happened." Clarke admits before she starts telling him a story. A story that changed her life and would change his view on her forever. A story she never wanted him to know before.

(Flashback)

 _It was Clarke's fourteenth birthday and was happily walking towards the familiar path of section 16 to see her best friend and Aurora. She knew she couldn't stay too long because Bellamy would be back soon, but she wanted to see her family on her birthday._

 _She knocks three times on the door and Aurora opens it with a giant smile on her face._

" _Happy birthday honey!" Aurora says softly, pulling her in a warm embrace. Octavia quickly jumps out of the closet to hug her friend as soon as the door was closed._

" _Happy birthday C! I can't believe you're fourteen! What's it like?" Octavia asks excitedly. She was only twelve since her birthday was in a couple months, and Bellamy's nineteenth birthday in four months months._

" _Nothing new so far." Clarke jokes and smiles at her best friend._

 _They talk for a little before Aurora stands up reluctantly._

" _I'm sorry I have to get going so soon. I have a meeting with Joe Dashnaw about a recommendation letter for Bellamy and I can't be late. He really needs this job, we can use his extra ration points." She explains as she looks in the mirror to make sure she looks good._

 _Clarke's eyes harden at the mention of the pig of a guard Dashnaw. He was known to use his power to influence women into his bed and she will be damned if she lets him do anything to Aurora._

 _Clarke stands up and moves towards Aurora._

" _Why don't I go with you? Having the 'princess of The Ark' could be an advantage to get him to write the letter." She says innocently and Aurora's eyes narrow, but she nods, knowing there was no point in arguing with the stubborn girl._

" _Alright dear. Let's go then." She says as they both hug Octavia goodbye and make their way to Dashnaw's office._

 _Aurora knocks and waits for permission to enter before the two girls walk into the tiny room. There seating in a classic business chair was an elder man in his fifties, graying hair, dark eyes, with a sinister smirk on his face as he eyes the younger women._

" _Miss Blake, always a pleasure...and Miss Griffin, I can't say I'm not surprised to see you. What can I help you beautiful ladies with?" He asks pleasantly already knowing what Miss Blake wanted. Maybe she brought the princess to try and persuade him to write the letter without any sort of...payment. As if that would happen._

" _We are here to discuss a recommendation letter for my son to join the training program. He's been on the list since he turned eighteen and would be a very valuable asset to your team." Aurora says confidently walking closer to him. Her legs were a little shaky, but she knew he wouldn't refuse her. He never refused a woman before._

" _I see. And...what will you do for me if I write this letter?" He asks innocently pulling his chair out, giving the women a clear view of his lap; his intentions of what he wanted perfectly clear to both._

 _Clarke looks at Aurora before grabbing her arm so she can talk to her._

" _You don't need to do this. There must be another way!" Clarke whispers desperately and Aurora shakes her head sadly._

" _There isn't sweetie. I need to do whatever I can to protect my child." She says and Clarke knew that was true...but she wasn't the only one who promised to protect the Blake children._

" _You don't have to do this." Clarke repeats before looking back to Dashnaw who hasn't lost the smirk on his perverted face._

 _Clarke gives him a seductive smile before walking over to him slowly. She can feel his eyes on her body, especially her quickly growing chest before she makes her way to his side of the desk._

" _I'm sure me and you can work something out." She says smiling as she bites her lip, drawing his attention to her plump lips._

" _That's not what Aurora and I discussed." He says distractedly as she moves closer to him, inches away from legs._

 _Clarke gives a smirk of her own before moving her mouth so close to his ear he shivers at her hot breath so close._

" _Why have her when you can have me?" She whispers hotly and he reaches to caress her arm lightly._

" _I think we have ourselves a deal Miss Blake." Joe Dashnaw whispers staring deep into Clarke's eyes, making her skin crawl. But she keeps her sweet smile on her face as she leans and kisses him softly on the cheek._

" _When you finish the letter, let Aurora know." She whispers before moving away from him and towards Aurora who was watching the scene with a painful expression on her face._

 _They walk out of his office and don't say a word to each other; Clarke going towards her section and Aurora towards hers._

 _XOXOX_

 _Two days later, when a "surprise" inspection takes place, Dashnaw walks into the Blake's tiny home with a golden smirk on his face. Bellamy watches as Dashnaw's eyes linger all over his mother as he looks to make sure everything in their home is up to code._

" _So son, I hear, you're interested in becoming a guard?" Dashnaw asks Bellamy, barley even looking at him, his eyes only on his mother._

 _Bellamy's eyes harden at the word son and as the older man openly stares at his mother's chest. He takes a deep breath and slowly stands up to be at eye level with him._

" _I am. I'm hoping to start to the program as soon as possible." He states with a strong and powerful voice that Dashnaw should have respected. If only the man were respectable himself._

" _Well you're in luck Mr. Blake, I have a recommendation letter for you, all ready to be given to our wonderful Chancellor. I already discussed the terms with your lovely mother here." He smirks at the older woman and he sees her gulp at the mention but she nods her head._

" _Yes...of course I remember." She whispers sweetly to the man but wanting nothing more than to strangle him for even thinking about touching her sweet girl._

 _Bellamy looks at his mother with such anger at the realization of what she was going to do and Dashnaw's smirk just widens as he leans in closer to Aurora, his face invading her space._

" _I will be expecting what we agreed on at eight tonight. Or the deal is off." He whispers low into her ear so her son can't hear his words. Bellamy looks and sees a single tear fall down her cheek but she nods again and gives him a weak smile before he backs away._

" _Okay men, this living quarters are acceptable. Let's head out." Dashnaw announces to his two cadets and they leave without a word._

 _Aurora holds her hands over face as she starts to shake with violent sobs._

 _Bellamy slowly lets his sister out of the floor. How could his mother stoop so low? Why would she let that disgusting thing touch her just so he can get a job? It wasn't right! She clearly didn't want this, isn't that considered rape?!_

 _Octavia jumps out of the floor and runs to her mother and gives her a tight hug._

" _Mom..."Bellamy starts to say but Aurora quickly lifts her head and looks at him with tears still running down her face._

" _Not a word Bellamy. I need to step out for a minute." She says tightly before grabbing her messenger and storming out her home. She needed to contact Clarke._

 _Bellamy looks at his little sister who looks just as upset as he does. Knowing how hard this was for her as well, he doesn't speak as he walks towards her and hugs her close to him._

 _As long as they did whatever they needed to, his sister would be safe._

 _XOXOX_

 _Five minutes to eight, Clarke takes a deep breath as she adjusts her thin gray dress to show off her cleavage a little more. This was it. After this, she would no longer be the same girl she was. She would no longer be a virgin. She could do this._

 _She knocks on the door softly before plastering on her most happy yet sexy smile. When the door opens, Dashnaw is still in his uniform, his usual smirk on his face, opening the door a little for her to squeeze through._

 _When she steps inside, she is inches away from his chest and he was breathing deeply as his eyes trail down her neckline and down her dress. His excitement quickly beginning to show._

" _Would you like something to drink sexy?" He mutters as his fingers start caressing her arms._

" _No thank you." She mutters nervously. She wanted nothing more than to kick him where the moon don't shine and run home, but she knew she couldn't. She was not only doing this for Aurora but she was doing this for Octavia and for Bellamy. They needed her to do this. They needed the extra ration points and the respect that came with having a family member being a guard._

 _He leans in closer so his slimy lips brush over her sensitive neck making her shiver in fear. This was not how she wanted her first time to be but she had to think of something to make it somewhat enjoyable or else it would hurt like crazy. She thinks of happier times and handsome men and women faces, wishing it was someone else, anyone else touching her._

" _Tell me something doll, why are you doing this?" He whispered as he places light kisses to her neck, making his way upwards._

" _Let's just say I'm invested in Bellamy Blake's future." She answers and he looks deep in her eyes before he brings his lips to hers._

 _XOXO_

 _The next morning, the minute Bellamy got called into Dashnaw's office to congratulate him on being selected for training, Clarke made her way into the Blake's home. Her eyes were dark, her hair a mess, and her skin red as if she spent hours trying to scrub her skin raw._

 _Aurora lets her in and looks at the girl she thinks of as her daughter with mixed emotions. She was so angry at her for taking her place and sleeping with that pig; it should have been her responsibility as Bellamy's mother to do what needed to be done. She was devastated because she knew that last night was Clarke's first time and it should have been special. Guilty because she should have never let Clarke this involved, but mostly she admired this woman's strength. She was only fourteen years old and she was the bravest person Aurora has ever the pleasure of knowing._

 _She takes Clarke's one hand and squeezes it tightly while Octavia comes out of the closet and takes her other. The three girls slowly make their way to Aurora bed and lay down together._

 _Without saying a word, both Blake girls hold their brave friend, their daughter, their sister as she breaks down and sobs. Sobs for her her innocence lost but also because she knows she would do it again in a heartbeat if she had to._

(End of Flashback)

Bellamy stares at Clarke in shock when she finishes telling him her story. All this time...all this time it was her?

"You...?" He starts to say and she just nods her head and takes another large gulp of the liquor.

"Now you finally know everything. No more secrets." She swears, not looking at him.

"Clarke..." He says not even knowing what else to say.

"It was you?" He asks again and she just looks at him and nods again.

"I couldn't let your mom do it. She did enough already trying to protect you both." She says shrugging her shoulders, trying not to cry. It took a long time, but she finally stopped seeing Joe Dashnaw's face every time she closed her eyes. Yes, her situation was not the best, but she was a consenting (somewhat) adult and she made her choice. She knows what happened was not rape and it wasn't anyone's choice but her own. She would change her choice at all.

Bellamy doesn't say anything for a minute, and then all of a sudden he lowers the Vodka bottle and pulls her into a tight and some what awkward hug. He holds her tight with her head on his shoulder and hopes his action can speak better than any words he can say to express how sorry he was.

They hug for a couple minutes and just as Bellamy was about to let go he feels Clarke start to shake and just holds her closer as she cries into his shoulder.

TBC!

There! That's the big secret! The second I thought of this story I knew I wanted it to be Clarke that got Bellamy his job as the guard and I hope everyone likes how I played it out. Sey77 you are the ONLY one who guessed right (to me anyway i'm sure people knew after awhile) Thanks so much everyone.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own The 100 or the characters in it. They are owned by Kass Morgan

Summery: Clarke was always good at keeping secrets. In fact, she's been keeping one since she was six years old and it's about to come out in the open.

Couples: Bellarke eventually

Rating: T probably because of swearing mostly but also because of mature content.

Thank you all who reviewed! .1297 Wright, Vampir3.S3duction , Guest, EmLouD, ptl4ever419 ,Dog and Ghost Whisperer, and of course Sey77 it means the world to me!

XOXOXO

Bellamy didn't sleep all night. He knew he should since tomorrow he was leading a hunting party, and being sleep deprived was a vulnerability him and his camp couldn't afford but...he just couldn't close his eyes.

He couldn't close his eyes without thinking about Clarke.

Last night, couple hours after she cried finally herself to sleep, Bellamy carries her to his tent for her to sleep in peace without his sister asking what happened. He lies her down and looks at her sleeping form in wonder.

How could he have not known her for so long?

He sat in front of the bonfire thinking about life on The Ark. Of course he knew about her. She was Clarke Griffin; child of the second most powerful family. Her and Wells were considered the untouchables to any young adult. No one wanted to speak to them, in fear that they were just like Jaha and the council that ruled and threw punishment without hesitation. Everyone was silent to the pair, not kind nor cruel and assumed they would one day rule The Ark. He always thought she was just another spoiled Phoenix stationed brat that got everything handed to her.

Boy, how wrong he was. Clarke was the bravest, strongest person he has ever known. She loved with her whole heart and would do anything, no matter how insane, for the people she loved. She is a fighter and a survivor but most of all, she was a selfless and loyal to a fault.

He couldn't comprehend how someone as selfless as Clarke continued to protect him even after he was such a dick to her. Especially after he got accepted into the training program.

(Flashback)

 _It's been a week since Clarke took Aurora's place, and she was slowly trying trying to stay strong. She knows she did what she had to do for people she considered family but to be honest...she was falling apart at the seams. She couldn't sleep at night, Dashnaw's smirking face haunted her every time she closed her eyes. No matter how many times she tried to scrub his touch off her, she would never be clean again. She can rub her skin till it bled, but she would forever be tainted and that was something she had to get used to._

 _She knows she did what she had to do for her family, but she can't help but be a little resentful to Aurora. Didn't she know how this whole thing would affect her?! Did she even care? Clarke knows she purposely seduced Dashnaw into not wanting the older woman but she was surprised her mother figure didn't even fight for her innocence. Aurora was the adult and she was suppose to protect her too! She always told her that she loved her like her third child...was all that just a ruse so she would continue to help her?!_

 _She shook her head as she made her way to the seamstress' home. No matter what she wouldn't abandon Octavia or Bellamy. Octavia is the first person, EVER, to care about Clarke and not judge her in anyway and Clarke was desperate to keep her. Octavia was her sister, just as much as she was Bellamy's and she would never leave her._

" _Miss Griffin, what a pleasure." A voice says from behind her and she freezes in her steps. It was the very familiar voice she hoped she would never have to hear again._

 _She turns and sees him standing a foot away from her with that disgusting smirk on his face. There are no words to describe how much she wanted to punch him until his face had so much damage he'd never be able to smirk again._

" _Mr. Dashnaw." She acknowledges coldly wanting him to get as far away from her as possible. She won't run away though, she was stronger than that. She stares at him straight in the eyes; she was no victim._

" _Oh please darling, call me Joe." He says holding up a hand in protest. Her eyes harden and he holds his second hand up in a mock surrender._

" _Whatever you prefer." He jokes before stepping back._

" _Just know if you ever need another favor...my door is always open for you." He taunts her as he walks past her, purposely getting into her personal space as he walks away._

 _Clarke watches him go and she can feel her legs getting shaky and her hands start to shake. Before she can even think about it, she collapses on the floor and a river of tears run down her pale face. She kept repeating in her mind that she was stronger than this, that she was not nor would she ever be a victim._

 _Yes, she made the decision to take Aurora's place and she would have to live with her choice forever, but if there was thing Clarke was; it was a survivor. She would make it through this. It just won't be easy but in the end it'd be worth it and it would make her stronger._

 _She doesn't know how long she sits outside the Blake's door, but she just couldn't make herself to knock on the door. She couldn't face her best friend. She was dirty and it was her own fault. Octavia didn't need her anymore. She needed Bellamy, he was still pure in all this; he can protect O better than she ever can. Maybe she should get out while she still had some sanity left. Who cares if she was alone from now on, no one needed her anymore. She wasn't anyone special; Octavia would survive without her._

" _What are you doing out here?" A harsh voice interrupts her thoughts and she looks up and sees Bellamy's hard face staring down at her with such anger. He was staring at her like she was vermin, something so disgusting he can barley look at. It broke her heart. All she wanted to do was run into his arms and tell him everything, but she knew she couldn't_

 _Clarke quickly wipes her eyes and stands up with shaky legs._

" _I'm sorry." She whispers not wanting to look at him._

" _Well get moving back to your own section." He orders wanting her as far away from his door as possible. His baby sister didn't need to hear some brat crying outside their door when Octavia was suffering in ways this bitch couldn't even imagine._

 _Clarke slowly starts walking away and Bellamy shakes his head in anger that the second most privileged kid on the Ark had the audacity to cry outside his door._

" _Princess bitch needs to go back to where she belongs. Won't get any sympathy from me or my family." He mutters and sees Clarke freeze in her steps. He knows she heard him and wonders if she will say anything to him or even report him. He may lose his spot in training before he even becomes a guard. To most she was untouchable, but to him, she was just another Phoenix queen who had everything while him and his family had so little._

 _He wouldn't put it past the princess to report him. Bitch probably never had anyone have the balls to insult her, when in reality no one liked her. No one wanted her to parade her privilege in front of them._

 _Unseen to Bellamy, Clarke closes her eyes and tries to stop the tears flowing. A part of her wanted to scream at him, tell him what an asshole he is and how much she has given up for him of all people. But instead she takes a deep breath and just continues walking._

 _She was not a victim, she was The Ark's Princess Bitch and it was time for her to start acting like it._

(End Flashback)

By first light, Bellamy practically runs to Clarke's tent where he knows his sister slept last night. He may be mad at her and vice versa but he had questions and they couldn't wait. When he enters the camp, he isn't surprised to see Octavia already awake. She was always an early riser. She was sitting on Clarke's bed, tying up the laces on her boots so she can gather some food for her and Clarke.

"What do you want?" Octavia asks rudely. She knows she said some things last night that were uncalled for, but what her own brother did to her was almost unforgivable.

"Why didn't you tell me it was Clarke that got me the job as the guard?" He asks his sister bluntly and Octavia's eyes widen as she stands up.

"I'm surprised Clarke even told you; she said she never wanted you to know." She answers, knowing what they were fighting about would have to be put on hold for this conversation. If Bellamy knew, she knows he must be freaking out and guilty about everything and Octavia wasn't heartless enough to turn him away. She also knows Clarke won't answer any of his questions.

Bellamy ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. He knew she didn't want him to know but he should have been told! The second they stopped fighting he should have been told so he can do something to redeem himself!

"But why!? Clarke and I were getting along! I had a right to know!" Bellamy practically yelled at her.

"You don't get it Bell! Clarke did what she did to protect mom; to spare her the pain. Clarke's relationship with mom was complicated. Mom loved Clarke like she loved us, but she also confided in her in ways she never confided in us. She would tell Clarke everything she hid from us. All the work she had to do to make sure the three of us had enough to eat; the worry I would be caught at any moment, wishing dad didn't bail so she wouldn't feel so alone, everything." She confessed to her brother as he sits on Clarke's make shift bed and she sits beside him.

She knows this is a lot of information for him, but he needs to know it.

"But after what happened...Clarke felt like mom should have protected her instead of letting her take her place. Clarke always told me she wouldn't take back her decision because she did it for you too but she admitted she was surprised mom didn't step up and be the adult in the situation. Their relationship was strained for a long time...up until Dashnaw was finally arrested and floated." She says softly remembering the happy look on her mother's face when she told her Dashnaw was finally no longer a problem. She also remembers the months before that Clarke would only come over once every two weeks. It broke her heart to see her best friend was dealing with something so traumatic alone. She could barely look at her mother she was so angry.

Bellamy looks at Octavia will a pained look on his face. He just couldn't wrap his mind around this.

"I still wish I knew about Clarke this whole time. If I knew about her when we were growing up, I would never have let her do that." He says softly and Octavia put her hand over his in comfort.

"After that day, I would wish that too. Clarke needed someone and I couldn't be there for her outside out house. I even wished something else would bring the two of you together. She was always protecting you and you basically fought her every second of it; claiming she was this privileged brat. I almost punched you when you complained about her." She pointed out and he cracked a sad smile at the thought.

"You should have, I deserved it." He says and she gives him a small smile.

"You didn't know Bell. Clarke never blamed you for what she did." She says and he stares at her.

"She should." He says seriously.

XOXOX

Hours later, when his hunting party comes back with a panther, deer, and a couple rabbits, Bellamy hands his game to Sterling who was on skinning duty with a nod.

He spots Clarke in the drop ship, tending to Miller who got a small gash on his arm when he was trying to catch a rabbit. She was smiling at him softly as he probably told her how the hunting went in a more comical sense. Miller was quiet to most, but he would open up to few and Miller was very protective of Clarke.

He can't help but watch her in amazement. His co leader was strong. He knew he had to do something to thank her for all she did for him since they came down here but he also wanted to apologize for what she had to do. If he knew about her, he would have protected her in ways she protected him.

He walks to the drop ship and her smile doesn't even falter. How can she even look at him after what he indirectly did? He hurt her in every possible way and she's been nothing but amazing to him since before they came down here. She believed in him, hell she even got Jaha to pardon his crimes!

"I was just telling Clarke here how I caught most of the meat tonight." Miller jokes when he reaches them and Bellamy rolls his eyes at his friend. Miller might be the strongest guard, but he was no Bellamy when it came to hunting.

"Yeah keep telling her that. We both know who really caught the panther and three rabbits." He says and points to himself making Miller shake his head at him.

"So modest both of you." Clarke jokes as she finishes Miller up with a smile and sends him on his way.

"So, what's up?" Clarke asks looking at him for a second before she cleans up.

"Nothing, just wanted to check on you." He says softly as if he was talking to a child and Clarke stops and looks at him harshly.

"Don't do that." She warns him and he just looks at her confused.

"What do you mean?" He asks.

"Don't you dare pity me Blake! If I knew you would act this way I would have kept you in the dark!" She exclaims and he looks at her shocked before backing away.

"Clarke I wasn't..."He tries to deny but she holds up her hand to stop him.

"You are and I won't listen to it for another second! I did what I did and even though you were an asshole to me, I never regretted it. Your cruelty...thinking of me as the 'Princess Bitch' helped me more than you know. I got through what happened on The Ark; it's time you get through it too, because we need you, I need you, here on Earth not up on in space." She says before walking out of the drop ship and back to her tent.

Bellamy watches her go thoughtfully, before quickly running after her. He storms into her tent after her and she looks surprised.

"What?" She asks looking at him like she wanted to punch him.

"It was you wasn't it? Dashnaw...he got floated three months after I got accepted into the program. It was you that reported him." He says, not even making it into a question. He knows Clarke well enough now to know she would get her revenge on the man that took her innocence. She was cunning like that.

Clarke stares at him for a couple seconds before nodding.

"That bastard deserved to float long before I ever reported him. The only reason my name was never mentioned was because my mother begged Jaha to keep that information confidential." She says unemotionally.

"How?" He had to ask and Clarke gave a tiny smirk. It was emotionless and dark but Bellamy felt a swell of pride for her.

"Well that day you found me outside your door? The day you called me the Ark's Princess Bitch? Well I knew I didn't want yours or anyone's pity and decided to do something about him once and for all. I knew I had to do something to make sure Dashnaw never abused his power or touch anyone again." She says.

"I started planning on ways to frame him. I was going to talk to a woman in the black market and get something, anything illegal to plant in his office but I knew he would just get away with it. I had to do something that the council couldn't cover up or brush aside. So I decided to tell her the truth...somewhat." She explained and his eyes go wide.

"You told you're mom?" He asks shocked and she quickly shook her head.

"No. A couple months after...he came into the Med Bay, which you know have cameras, and when I was giving him his exam, he was flirting and I may have flirted back to him and he grabbed my ass. So when he left I told my mom, giving my best performance and he got arrested for sexual assault. Dashnaw even tried convincing Jaha I wanted it, wanted him, but no one would listen to him." She tells him and he shakes his head.

She looks him dead in the eyes and Bellamy gulps in nervousness.

"So I refuse to receive your bull shit pity. I'm a survivor and no one, not you, not Aurora, not my mother, not even Joe fucking Dashnaw can break me."

Bellamy nods in understanding not wanting to upset her.

"I just wish I knew about you to stop you from having to do any of it in the first place. Is that so wrong?" He asks her softly and her expression softens.

"You have no idea how long I wished Aurora would let me tell you everything. How many times I wanted to just say 'screw it' and just run and tell you anyway. But in the end, you being so cruel to me? Always giving me dirty looks, talking shit about me to your friends, talking shit about me to your sister? You made me stronger and I needed that." She admits

He says nothing but wraps his arms around her in a tight embrace. She was frozen in shock but after a couple seconds, she returns the hug and holds him just as tight as he's holding her.

She had to admit, it felt nice to be held this way. After what happened, she never let any male get close to her physically. The only one allowed to touch her was her father who she trusted more than life, but this was nice. She felt like she's known Bellamy her whole life and for him to finally see her, after being in the shadows for so long as too nice for words.

When they finally break away, they both have small smiles on their faces.

"Let's put the past behind us and just focus on what's going on now. Agreed?" Bellamy asks her softly brushing a stray piece of hair away from her face in a platonic way.

Clarke nods.

"Agreed."

TBC

In case anyone is wondering, I'm still slow burning Bellarke romance. I can't just drop a bomb shell like I did and then BAM have them kissing it up. It just wouldn't seem realistic. Hope everyone enjoyed.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own The 100 or the characters in it. They are owned by Kass Morgan

Author's Note: Sparksy97: I love Miller and I hope to have a couple more moments of him with our beloved characters before I wrap this story up! Thanks for the review

Sey77: Thanks for letting me know you agree with my reasoning. But just because I'm not rushing them, doesn't mean the campers aren't :wink:

A Reader: Thanks for your review! Clarke is definitely the cunning and vengeful type in my opinion so I'm glad I could have it believable that she Dashnaw floated.

.1297 : Thank you! I love your input on this story so much! As much as I want them to just be together I wanna keep this story as realistic as possible.

And to Guest: Thanks for the review and I hope you like the newest one.

XOXOX

The morning of the big meeting, Clarke and Bellamy stood inside their strategy tent with Raven, Miller, Octavia, and Jasper. They wanted to have their best shooters with them just in case this meeting was a set up and Octavia made it clear both Clarke nor Bellamy were going without her. While they would rather have her here out of harm's way, they both knew she was too stubborn to listen to them. Plus, Clarke knew she wanted to see Lincoln.

"So we want to stress that you guys are not to shoot unless they shoot first." Clarke says softly and Jasper has a dark look on his face. Ever since he left camp, he's been trying to get stronger in case he was ever taken again or someone attacked. When they found the guns in the bunker, Jasper was one of the first that came up to the two leaders and begged to learn to shoot. Bellamy respected his determination and taught him what he learned during cadet training. Turns out the goofy boy had a natural talent in target practice and was often used in the guard and hunting rotation.

"But what if they shoot first and kill one of you?" He asks and Clarke looks at Bellamy who had a look of worry on his face. He's been worried about the same thing since the meeting was announced but there was nothing they could really do but have faith. He just prayed that nothing would happen to Clarke, Octavia, or his people.

"Then Jas, we want you to beat the living hell out of the one who killed us. Make them regret it." Bellamy finally says with a strong voice; not wanting his friend to see his fear. Jasper nodded determinedly and grabbed his gun tightly.

"Lincoln already said there would be warriors in the trees. So keep an eye for them and if you think someone is about to shoot just whistle to give us a warning or something, nothing crazy though." Clarke says calmly. She may not say it to Bellamy but she trusts Lincoln and his word that no one will attack them. She had high hopes for this meeting.

Miller and Raven nod at the blonde and pick up their guns, ready to get moving. Miller and Raven were a lot alike in the sense that words didn't need to be said. Their actions spoke volumes to others and they were willing to fight as hard as they could for the people they loved. Miller gives Clarke and Bellamy a smile of encouragement before leaving the tent.

They pack up and leave the tent without a word. Bellamy goes over to the wall and makes sure Murphy, Sterling, and Harper were good and prepared for anything while Clarke goes to Finn and Monty to let them know they would be back as soon as they could.

Finn was a little cold to Clarke, but she knew that was because Raven was going with them to this meeting; with a gun no less. Finn was more of a peace lover and believed anything could be solved by talking it out; it was a pleasant thought, but unfortunately it was too unrealistic so they didn't usually leave him in charge while they were away. Raven was the exact opposite of her boyfriend; she knew the realities of their situation and always prepared for the worst, which is why her job was to make weapons in case of an attack.

It takes them almost an hour to get to the bridge and it looked like they were the first ones there. Clarke and Bellamy order Miller, Jasper, and Raven to the sides to check the perimeter and Octavia waits by the leaders holding a gun with a large blade tied to her waist. She says nothing but inside she was nervous for her brother and best friend in case this whole thing took a turn for the worst but mostly she was nervous to see Lincoln again. She missed him.

After a couple minutes Bellamy hears Clarke hold in her breath.

"Horses." She whispers fascinated as she stares at the beasts. Even though they were slightly mutated due to the radiation on Earth, they were still so beautiful. Clarke used to dream about horses on The Ark, so it was a dream come true to finally see one in person.

Lincoln is the first one to walk towards them, a blank expression on his face. Right behind them is a tall, willowy woman with dark blonde hair, black war paint, and a deep frown. It was clear by the war the grounders' reactions to her, she was Anya their leader.

Her stride to them is confident and powerful that it slightly intimidated the two but they just stood their ground until she was close enough to them. Clarke wanted nothing more than to grab Bellamy's hand for reassurance but she refused to look weak in front of Anya.

"You must be the leaders of the Sky People. I am Anya, commander of the Tree People colony." She says formally but they could tell she was trying to be welcoming yet tough at the same time.

Clarke nods quickly.

"Yes, I am Clarke Griffin and this is Bellamy Blake. We are the leaders of our camp." She says in the same tone and Bellamy looks at her with admiration.

"Griffin? Blake? Why different names? If you are the leaders, aren't you supposed to be joined?" She asks genuinely confused. On Earth there was no such thing as two names. You had your birth name and what colony you came from. It was rare for two people to lead, however she just assumed they belonged to each other.

Clarke and Bellamy look at each other, both with little blushes on their faces and they turned to see Octavia trying hard to keep her laughter inside. Octavia looks to the sides to see Miller, Jasper, and Raven quietly laughing as well. Many of the campers referred to their leaders as "Mom" and "Dad" but they didn't know that. Most of the camp were not so secretly rooting for the two of them to together, Jasper especially for some unknown reason.

"Those are our last names. We aren't...joined...we are just the best to lead our people and lead together." Bellamy stumbles over his words but Anya gets the message and nods. Her mistake it seemed, but she didn't miss the way two looked at each other. Denial was unfortunate weakness but Anya knew she could overlook it.

"Very well. You have been called to this meeting to discuss a possible peace treaty. Are your people familiar with the concept?" She asks as if talking to a child. Bellamy's eyes harden but Clarke puts her hand on his arm to calm him down. This woman is from a different world, literally; so she has no idea what they do and do not know as far as procedure and politics. It was a rude way of asking, but she was just asking.

"Not completely. We would like to discuss terms. What is it you want from us exactly and what do you expect from us?" Clarke asks and Anya resists the urge to nod in approval. The Sky People were smart. They didn't lash out to her obvious insult. Maybe this peace could really work. They had obvious weaknesses but then again so did her her people.

"I'll be very blunt with you two. When you came here, you caused a lot of problems. Your landing and camp sight took up a very large amount of our own land. Not to mention you taking our crops and game. If we were savages, we would start a war..." She begins and lets those words sink in the two.

The grounders were not ruthless, they were not mindless animals or savages. Her people were impressive and strong and she refused to think of them in any other way.

"However, I would not be a good leader if I didn't see the advantages you bring to my people. The weapons you carry...we have never seen anything like it. You also have medical expertise we do not and technology that hasn't been around since the nuclear war. Therefore, in exchange for some of your knowledge and supplies we are willing to...share. We also have knowledge of these lands as well as the people that have been here since the war that you desperately need if you want to survive here. We are one of a number of people that could kill you." She finishes and Bellamy looks at Clarke and sees her thinking of her words.

Knowledge for knowledge wasn't a bad trade. Not in the slightest, however, there was something Clarke desperately needed to know before she said anything.

"I just have one question." She states and Anya nods at her to ask.

"Why did you kidnap one our own, stab him with a spear, patch up his wound with seaweed, then string him up? Was that just a warning or was it something else?" She asked and Anya looks over to Lincoln for a second who nodded at her in encouragement. They deserved to know the truth about that day.

"It was our people that shot your friend. However, it was not for why you think. In Mount Weather resides an even bigger enemy that every colony has been fearing for decades. They are the ones who control the acid fog and have been killing our people for ages. It was them who took him and tied him up for bait. We were trying to kill him because what they do to our people is so much worse than death." She says truthfully and Clarke nods in acceptance.

Bellamy softly hits Clarke's arm to get her attention. She looks over and sees him nodding at the Tree People's leader. He thinks this whole thing was a good idea. They needed to be more aware of what Earth has; they couldn't keep running around blind. He was giving her approval because he knew Anya already convinced her.

"While I'm sure we still need to discuss some things, like our people still in space, we would like to take you up on your offer. We can help each other." Clarke announced and Anya lets out a (very) small smile.

"Very well." She says before she turns her back to them and towards her guards and the warriors in the trees behind her.

She says in Trigedasleng, "From this moment, no harm is to come to the Sky People unless instructed by me. We are in the starting trials of a peace treaty." She screams strongly and they all yell in victory and respect for their leader's command.

She turns to the Sky People and switches back to English.

"My people will not harm you from now on, unless I tell them so. I suggest you tell your people the same. Lincoln will contact you when we can discuss more." She says and nods to the two in respect.

Bellamy and Clarke nod back to her, not wanting to offend.

"Commander, maybe I should stay and protect them while you are thinking of your terms. I can learn about their weapons and teach them about some of our plant remedies." He asks his leader softly. He says it in English because he doesn't want Clarke or Bellamy to think he was hiding anything.

Anya nods in approval.

"Lincoln is to watch out for you and your people. We are not the only colony. Reapers and the mountain men are enemies of all and you are not prepared to handle them alone. He can teach you some of our methods while you teach him some of yours." She states and nods to her warrior Lincoln who stood motionless until she spoke to him.

"I will protect them will my life." He says.

"All of them, not just the browned haired warrior." She teases back in their language and Lincoln's eyes soften at the jab. Anya was a tough leader but she cared about her people and wanted them to be safe, happy, and strong.

He nods and walks to the Sky People.

"Whatever you need." He tells them respectfully and Clarke gives him a smile while Bellamy looked slightly annoyed.

"It just had to be you, didn't it?" Bellamy muttered to himself and Clarke and Octavia give little laughs while Clarke puts her arm around Bellamy.

"Don't you worry Bell. He will never let anything happen to your sister; anything bad anyway." She says soothingly and winks to Lincoln who stands by Octavia. She smiles shyly at him as they start to walk to Miller, Jasper, and Raven.

"So that's it? There's peace?" Raven asks hesitantly. It seemed too easy to her. Jasper looked a little shocked to learn it wasn't the grounders that strung him up so he has been uncharacteristically silent.

"We still need to discuss The Ark's people and whether or not they are part of this peace, but for now; yeah there is peace between us." Clarke answers and she tightens her hold on Bellamy.

"We should talk to the camp about The Ark before we talk to the grounders about them. We aren't even sure we plan on joining their society yet." Bellamy chimes in and they all nod in agreement.

However, for now they could only hold their breaths. Peace was a fragile thing, but it was something everyone wanted to keep for the sake of their survival.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own The 100 or the characters in it. They are owned by Kass Morgan

Author's Note: Wright: always love your reviews! I'm glad you like Lincoln being a temporary resident at camp 100! Bellamy does need to lighten up buy hopefully Clarke will help him.

Terinkaa: Thank you so much for your review! It made my day to see it. I'm glad you like the story and I usually update once a week. Hope you like this chapter, please let me know!

XOXOX

When they get back to camp with Lincoln in tow, Clarke and Bellamy announce to the group they would be having a meeting by the bonfire in ten minutes. Miller, Raven, and Jasper are meant to get a quick bite to eat and take over guarding duty so everyone who wasn't at the meeting could hear what the leaders had to say.

Octavia leads Lincoln to the drop ship, where Clarke suggested Lincoln sleep so they didn't have to prepare a tent for him and so he wouldn't have to share a space with Bellamy who was less than pleased on him being there at all. Also, she knew it would ease the campers minds to have him in the open but she would have to keep an eye on him and make sure everyone knew he was not to be harmed or they would face banishment.

"Oh stop glaring at the guy, you're going to get wrinkles." Clarke teases him and he looks back at her and scoffs.

"I just don't like the way he is constantly looking at my baby sister." He grumbles and she laughs.

"If I had someone look at me the way Lincoln looks at your sister, I'd be a very lucky girl. He won't hurt her Bellamy. He looks at her like he would rather stab himself than see her in any trouble. Octavia isn't a baby anymore; you need to remember that." She answers him softly and he looks back at her.

He knows she was trying to make him feel better but it was just hard to see his sister grow up. She was right, Octavia wasn't a baby anymore but that didn't mean he wanted to see her go around with boys, and Lincoln was definitely not a boy.

"I just want to protect her. He has to be like ten years older than her. What if he hurts her?" He asks and Clarke just rolls her eyes.

"You should know, history nerd, that love has no limits, including age. Plus, I think Octavia is more than capable of kicking his ass. She was trained by you and me and if he did hurt her and she couldn't handle herself, the whole camp would be after him and you know it." She points out and he admits she has a point. Octavia was one of the camps favorites and they would kill anyone that hurts her. He almost wanted to point out that the true camp favorite was her, but he didn't and he didn't know why.

"I just don't like it. I feel like just yesterday I was giving her the sex talk." He jokes and she snorts.

"Oh I remember how horrified she was after you told her! She begged me to tell her you were just being gross." She says and he laughs. That was probably the most awkward days of his life.

"I wish she was still like that and stay far away from any romance." He admits and she shakes her head at him but smiles.

"Nah, look how much she's grown since then. Look at her. She is strong, she is brave, and most of all she is loved by so many here and that number only continues to grow. That's all I ever wanted for her."

Bellamy smiles and takes her hand and squeezes it tightly.

"That's all I want for the people I care about too." He says and looks at her in a way she's never seen before. She knows they care about each other; in a way she's always cared about him but it was so different to have him care for her back. It felt like a weight was lifting off her heart and she wasn't sure how to take that.

She just smiles back at him before letting her hand out of his grip.

"Are you ready for this meeting?" She asks and he nods and follows her towards the bonfire where everyone was waiting for them. Lincoln stood in the back with Octavia watching everyone look at their leaders.

Bellamy tells the group all about the peace agreement between them and the grounders. How without them, they had no idea about the other threats out there, including the mountain men who were the ones responsible for tying Jasper up and leaving him to be eaten alive. He also mentions how no harm is to come to Lincoln and how he is staying with them until the peace agreement is official.

Many of the campers wwere accepting of the news, happy they didn't have to worry so much about a grounder attack, yet some, like Murphy were doubtful.

"How do we know this isn't just a trap for us to lower our guard and for them to kill us all?" He asks, glaring at Lincoln who just looked at him emotionless. Lincoln knew he would think the same think if he was in the young man's place.

Clarke sighs but can't blame Murphy for his doubts. While he was never her biggest fan and vice versa, Clarke and Murphy had a heart to heart after Wells' death. She found out what happened to make him a prisoner in the sky box and how after his father's death, he was used to people thinking he was nothing; how he thought of himself as nothing. She in turn, told him about her own father and how hard it was for her in solitary for over a year, not having someone to talk to and how it was worse than dying.

They may not have a deep friendship but Murphy and Clarke respected each other.

"That's a good point which is why we are not lowering our guard in the slightest. Anya was quick to tell us that the Tree colony is not the only group of grounders around. There are reapers that are flesh eating people as well as the mountain men that would not hesitate to eliminate us. So we continue our guarding duties and still carry weapons whenever we leave camp. We may never be without enemies but it's better to have some allies on our side than being on our own forever." She answers patiently and she can still see the doubt in his eyes but he nods at her answer.

"One of the main reasons we brought you all together was to talk about what happens when The Ark's people come down here." Bellamy states and the two can hear lots of whispers on the topic.

"We haven't discussed their involvement in this peace because we still aren't sure if we are joining The Ark's society when they arrive, we wanted to hear your thoughts on the matter. So please share." Clarke jumps in and immediately they get shouts of people saying they didn't want the council or the chancellor coming in and ruining the equality they created here. That having them here would only make them criminals again, pardon or no pardon they would go back to being lower than everyone else. They also heard some shouts of people who want to see their parents again and how some of the residents would go along with these new ways.

The shouting goes on for a couple minutes before Bellamy raises his hands and shouts for them to stop. Everyone instantly goes quiet and waits for him to speak.

"Now I'll be the first to say how much I don't want to go back to being the lower class..." He starts to say and he sees many people nod and agree with him.

"However, I know many of you still have family up in space and want to reunite with them. In my opinion, this isn't an order by the way, I think we should give them a chance. Before they arrive we explain to them the way things work on Earth. How we are not criminals here, we are a family and we do not bow down to the people who claim to be better than us. We have jobs, laws, and no one is exempt from doing their part. If they can't accept that, then we each go our own way, leaving them to get their own peace with the grounders as well as supplies, weapons, anything else. Whoever wants to join us and our ways would be welcome, whoever wants to go to The Ark is free to do so as well. " He finishes and looks over at the campers hesitantly.

These people were not just the people he was responsible for; they were his family and their opinions mattered to him.

"Well? Anyone have any objections?" Clarke breaks the silence and looks around to see everyone nodding in agreement to Bellamy's idea. She looks at him and gives him a look of pride. He really has grown into a natural born leader.

"Clarke?" She turns her head back and notices Lincoln looking at her in concern. She nods her head at him to speak.

"I admire your intentions but as a warrior of the Tree People, I should warn you; if you chose to separate from your elders in space, your loyalties would be with my people. Meaning that if your people were to start a war with mine, you would be expected to fight along side us." He informs them and everyone looks at each other in fright.

They all know that the power people in space would not like no longer being in charge of everything. But, if they started a war with the grounders, they would have to fight them and no one was sure they could, despite them so willing to throw them in jail and then on Earth.

Bellamy and Clarke move closer together at the information. In her heart she knows her mother would never agree to their rules and that would mean they would be in danger to the grounders; this was information they seriously needed to consider.

Clarke clears her throat.

"Thank you for that information Lincoln. That is why we are having this treaty with the grounders, we need information. We need to know these things. I think we all have a lot to think about when it comes to what is going to happen when The Ark comes down. I expect you all to come up with your own decision and we will discuss this again by the end of the week." Clarke says and dismisses them with a gentle and nurturing smile.

The campers all start moving and send smiles and warm words to their leaders that are like their own parents. Clarke and Bellamy look out for them. They protect them and care about them even more than some of their own parents did. Whatever decision they make, the 100 would follow.

Jasper walks up to Lincoln and Octavia who still haven't left the bonfire yet. Jasper smiles at his friend and looks over to Lincoln who had a curious look on his face.

"I just wanted to say I was sorry. I blamed your people for what happened to me and now I know that what you guys did was just a twisted way to protect me. So thank you." Jasper says and sticks his hand out for Lincoln to shake. Lincoln looks a little confused at the gesture and Octavia bumps his arms and motions for him to take his hand.

Lincoln does so somewhat hesitantly but Octavia's bright smile lets him know he did the right thing. Jasper pulls his hand away and tell Lincoln to let him know if he needs anything before walking off.

"That was brave of Jasper." Octavia comments when they are alone again. Lincoln looks at her and sees the compassion she has for the younger boy and it makes him twist with jealous.

"How so?" He asks and Octavia smiles again at him as she leads him away from the bonfire.

"Jasper was in a bad place after he was taken, he was so scared that someone would try and take him again or take someone he cared about like me or Monty. So for him to face you and apologize must have been tough." She explains.

"You care for him." He states and she nods.

"Jasper saved my life the first day on the ground. He is a very important person in my life. Like Bellamy and Clarke; Jasper is family." She states strongly but letting him know it wasn't any romantic feelings she had for him.

She likes spending time with Lincoln, there was something about him that gave her butterflies and made her heart beat faster than normal. There was something about the older man she didn't want to give up on yet.

Lincoln nods in satisfaction. Family love he could understand, but it would hurt him if she had intimate feelings for the boy.

"Good." He says simply as she leads him towards other parts of the camp.

XOXOX

That night, everyone decides since Unity Day was coming up, they wanted to celebrate early. Monty and Jasper make a giant batch of their moonshine, Harper and Sterling get some of the empty wooden bowls and use them for drums for music, Miller and Finn start cooking their meat for the night, and everyone else is either talking to people or dancing around.

The younger kids are all huddled together as Lincoln tells them stories about Earth and things they haven't experienced yet. They were too fascinated to move; too transfixed with him telling them about

winter and how it would cover their grounds with a blanket of frozen water. How the water would freeze and they would have to smash holes through the ice for water.

Clarke watches Lincoln with a tiny smile on her face. She knows he would be a good member of their camp. He seemed like a good person and she was willing to give him a chance.

"Having fun princess?" A voice from behind her asks. She turns around with a smile and sees Bellamy with his usual smirk as he holds two cups in his hands. He holds out one for her and she takes it with a smile.

"Me? Fun is my middle name." She jokes and he laughs quietly.

"Come on Clarke, you need to enjoy yourself every now and then." He advises and she nods in thought.

He was right of course. For too long she never had fun. Not since Octavia got locked up.

"You know what Bellamy Blake? You're right." She says before tossing her drink back and drowning it in one gulp.

She shakes herself to rid the burn from her mind.

"I need to have more fun." She says nodding confidently as she walks away determined to find something to keep her entertained.

Bellamy watches her leave with a smirk.

"Make good choices!" He yells after her laughing. After she makes her way to Miller and Sterling he loses his smile.

Maybe he should keep an eye on her to make sure she doesn't have too much fun. That's what a good friend does.

Right?

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own The 100 or the characters in it. They are owned by Kass Morgan

Author's Note: I know it's been FOREVER but I just started school again and I'm working 40 hours a week and just...ARGH lol I finally got some creative energy going on. Hope everyone likes.

EmLouD: I hope that's a good haha!

Morgzorg : Thank you so much! I'm happy you stumbled onto my story

365: Hope you like the little Bellarke in this. I really wanted more Lincoln and Clarke friendship I hope they show more next season

jadedgurl2 : THANK YOU SO MUCH! I'm glad you like the slow burn Bellarke. This is a little forward but I think it was time

Terinkaa : Glad you liked it! I love a jealous Bellamy but I like goofy Bellamy more :wink:

Wright : I COMPLETELY agree with you about Lincoln and Clarke. They have such great chemistry as friends. I was actually thinking of my next story being a Modern AU and having them be siblings (adoptive)

Sparksy97: Only mentions of Monty in this chapter but more of him coming I PROMISE!

XOXOX

The next morning, Clarke woke up with a pounding headache. The sun shining through her tent felt a hundred times brighter since yesterday. She hesitantly tried lifting her head but quickly lied back down when the pain only increased. She closed her eyes tightly and wished she didn't drink so much last night.

"Here. I brought you something to help with the pain." A whisper of a voice made her open one of her eye.

It was Lincoln and he standing a few feet from her make shift bed. He looked at her sheepishly yet with a little amusement in his eyes. He was holding a steaming up of something in his giant hand, waiting for her to give him permission to move in closer.

She wanted to say something but could only let out a little moan. She opens her other eye and sees him laughing at her a little.

"You...can move closer. Not 'fraid." She muttered as she tried to sit up again. Lincoln moves in closer and smiles gently at her. It made him happy to hear she clearly wasn't afraid of him like some of the other campers were.

"Here." He holds out the cup out to her and she slowly takes it from him.

"What is it?" She asks as she takes a small sip.

"Some leaves and herbs crushed up; it helps soothe pain. I gave your friend Monty the list of ingredients." He answers and she smiles at him before taking a bigger sip.

"Thank you." She says after she finishes her drink, feeling slightly better already. Lincoln nods and takes the cup from her hand.

"You should rest a little. Monty and Octavia are in the med lab taking care of the hurt and both don't want you getting out of bed just yet." He smiles as he tells her, clearly remembering the two protective friends insisting that Clarke works too much and needs to rest.

Clarke shakes her head.

"I can't let them do that. I need to talk to Bellamy about some things for the camps and I'm on bathroom duty today and I can't take advantage of my position in camp." She rambles and gets ready to leave the bed before Lincoln gently puts his hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"I don't think you'd want to do that. You were very intoxicated last night. Bellamy brought you to bed last night after you got a little too...emotional. Octavia came in after her guarding duty and changed you out of your cloths last night so I wouldn't have to. I made her put a blanket over you so. It would be improper for me to see you in such a state." He says awkwardly and she lets out a little laugh.

"Well thank you both for saving my dignity." She jokes with him and he lets out a little laugh as well before handing her her pants.

After she put her pants on under her blanket, something strikes Clarke.

"So what exactly happened last night? I don't remember much." She asked shyly, almost afraid of the answer.

"I'll tell you what I can." He replies as he begins retelling her last night.

(Flashback)

 _It was almost three hours after Clarke walked away from Bellamy, determined to have a good time and she was happy that for once, she really was. She smiles in thanks at Miller as he hands her yet another glass of moonshine that she was holding with a shaky hand._

 _She was well past drunk at this point. She was leaning her head on Monty's shoulder and looking at the people around her; Miller, Murphy, Finn, Harper, with Lincoln and Bellamy a little off to the side but still within talking distance. They were all surrounded in a circle; smiling, laughing, and relaxing for the first time in a long time. These were her people. Her friends._

" _Do you think you're life has changed for the better since you got arrested?" Harper asks everyone with a dazed expression on her face, since she had just as much to drink as Clarke has and she can see everyone stops talking and genuinely thinking about the answer to her question._

 _Clarke leans up a little to drown the rest of her drink and tries to sit up but stops when things get dizzy and brings her head back to Monty's comfy shoulder. He has nice shoulders. And pretty hair._

" _Well I can't speak for anyone else, but it's definitely been better for me I think." She slurs and nods her head agreeing with herself before anyone can say anything._

 _Everyone looks at her a little surprised while Lincoln looks at the Sky People curiously. He was not aware these kids were criminals where they come from. Maybe that is why the elder's brought them down here. That was something he found interesting. This group seemed to have more empathy than his had and it was admiring to it but still curious because they were considered bad by their people._

" _But why? You had it better than any of us up there." Finn asks pointing his finger to the sky. He wasn't trying to throw Clarke's Ark status in her face but he was actually curious. She ruled the Ark and everyone knew it._

 _Clarke nods slowly and thinks about how to explain for a minute._

" _That's true, but my best friend was hiding under a floor board, her brother, someone I cared 'bout very much, hated me, and no one else would even talk to me. If the Ark wasn't dying, I still would have ended up arrested at some point; I was very reckless up there. I would have killed someone if it meant keeping O or Bellamy safe. Would have been nice though, to have you guys to talk to instead of being alone in isolation for a year." She shrugs awkwardly as she nuzzles her cheek into Monty's shoulder, making him laugh softly before he wraps his arm around her shoulder. She can see her answer sobers everyone up a bit but Clarke couldn't bring herself to care. It was as if an emotional volcano exploded inside her and she just needed to open herself up more._

" _Since we came here, I feel like I don't have to hide anymore. Octavia can finally be free and have people know her and Bellamy and I become close and he can show us how smart he really is. Now I have you all! You guys became such great friends. I care about you SO much!" She starts tearing up a little and she can feel Monty rubbing his hand up and down her arm in a comforting manner; knowing no words can express what he wants to say._

 _All of a sudden, Clarke looks up with tearful eyes and sees Bellamy in front of her. He is looking at her softly. His curly hair almost over his eyes. He has better eyes and hair than Monty._

" _Come on Princess. Time for bed." He whispers and all she can do is nod at him as he lifts her into his arms with ease. He mutters something to Lincoln before walking as gently as possible to her tent._

" _Goodnight guys!" She calls out and she can vaguely hear them say things back._

 _Bellamy places her in the middle of her makeshift bed of Earth, animal fur, and an orange blanket. Her pillow was a rolled up jacket and all he wanted to do was give her something better to rest her head on but not wanting to leave her. He is moving her curly hair out of her face and she leans into his touch without realizing it until he moves his hand away._

" _Tomorrow, I'm moving you into one of the new cabins." He says and she shakes her head halfheartedly._

" _No...younger kids need it more." She mutters trying to keep eye contact but thinks how unfair it is that he's telling her this when she's drunk and can't fight back._

" _You need it." He mutters back as his fingers end up back into her wild hair. He was going to have to talk to the camp about agreeing with him before she woke up._

" _You know...my life has been better since I got unto the drop ship. I finally got to know you." He whispers and she lets out a a happy sigh._

" _You wanna know a secret?" She asks softly as she smiles at him making his stomach go in knots. He knows he should say no, given her current state but he the fact that she has ANOTHER secret kind of annoyed him. He thought they were closer than that!_

" _Always." He smirks lightly and she laughs a little._

" _I had the biggest crush on you when I was younger. It used to kill me to know how much you hated me." Bellamy smiles when she tells him and before he can think about it and leans in and kisses her on the forehead before putting his lips to her ear._

" _Wanna know a secret?" He whispers but instead of an answer, all Bellamy hears is her soft snore making him back away._

" _I'm pretty sure I have a crush on you now and I'm scared shitless of losing you." He confesses to her sleeping form before he walks out of the tent._

 _He sees Lincoln just outside her tent flap like he asked him to do, staring at him emotionless as usual. Bellamy knows he heard pretty much everything, the guy had a look in his eyes._

 _The two men stare at each other for a minute or so before Bellamy nods at the Earth born._

" _Please don't say anything." He pleas with the older man and Lincoln just nods before the two make their way to their own beds._

(End of Flashback)

"After Bellamy took you to bed...that was it." He told her about her having a fun night with her new friends, finding out The 100 were technically all criminals, her saying how better her life was, and Bellamy taking her to her tent. He wanted to tell her what he heard Bellamy reveal, but he would not betray Octavia's brother's trust. He figures that Bellamy will tell his co leader when he felt the time was right.

Clarke slowly puts her pants on under her fur blanket as the tea starts to help soothe the pain in her head to a manageable ache.

"Oh, I should probably warn you, Bellamy has ordered some of the men of the camp to move your things to the new cabin." He says and just like he thought, her eyes immediately go wide in shock.

"Oh no they are not! Crap, now I have to go argue with Bellamy about this." She mutters as she smooths down her shirt and tries to make her hair a little tamer.

"Thanks for everything Lincoln." Clarke smiles at him softly and he nods to her as she storms out.

It didn't take long for her to find him. He was with Murphy talking to him as they were on skinning duty. His back was to her and Murphy tries to hold in his smirk at her furious face.

"What's this I hear about me moving into a cabin!?" She blurts out and he turns to her with a grin on his face.

"Why so surprised Princess, you agreed to it last night." He says and she knows he's so full of shit.

"I could be bat shit crazy drunk and STILL say the cabins go to the youngest to oldest. Only exception being if an older person is seriously injured and I am not injured!" She exclaims and lifts her arms up in frustration.

Bellamy puts down his finished skinned rabbit and moves a little closer to her.

"Clarke this isn't up for debate. Everyone else in camp agrees with me that since you are not only co leader, you are our main healer and you need to stay healthy." He says softly and they both look over to Murphy who nods agreeing with Bellamy's statement. At first light, when everyone was hungover, Bellamy ordered a meeting to discuss Clarke moving into a cabin and everyone immediately agreed she should. Clarke has brought them all together, she deserves a little comfort.

"He's right. Even though Bellamy is a dick for not letting me use a gun, he was right when he said you need to stay healthy to keep us healthy." Murphy explains and Bellamy looks at him with a little more respect than normal. Murphy may be very (Very!) reckless, but he had some good intentions.

Clarke glared at the two boys but didn't have the energy to fight anymore.

"I'm not going to win this argument am I?" She asks defeated and both boys shake their heads at her.

"Be happy about it. It's his way to show he cares." He grins at Bellamy who is now the one glaring. Forget what he was thinking about Murphy, the guy was a dick.

Clarke sighs.

"Fine, but only if Bellamy gets a tent too! I'm not going to be the only co leader getting a cabin. There is three rooms in each cabin. You and me can share." She smiles at Bellamy, happy that she came up with this great compromise.

Bellamy's eyes widen a little at the thought of sharing a cabin with her. Now that he finally admitted he liked her, how can he handle being so close yet so far from her.

"Will that be a problem?" Clarke asks hesitantly when she sees his reaction. Maybe he didn't want to spend so much time around her. She must cramp his style when it comes to the young women around camp.

Bellamy's eyes widen even more as he shakes his head.

"No! No...I just mean I'm...surprised you would want to share with me. Makes sense though, if there is an emergency it's better if we are close. Octavia can have the other room...or not." He calms down but grimaces at the thought of the three of them sharing a camp. The three of them together would be awkward as hell. Damn why was he acting like such a dork!?

Clarke nods slowly. He was right, if Octavia shared a cabin with them and two of them were in a fight it would put the spare in the middle and that wouldn't be fair.

"We can ask if someone wants the other room." She nods and Bellamy nods distractedly. Murphy has a far away look in his eyes but neither of them notice.

"So I guess I'll talk to you later? I'm going to the med lab and relieve Octavia and Monty." Clarke smiles sweetly at him and it takes all of his energy to stay in place and not grab her and kiss the daylights out of her.

"Yeah...I'll talk to you later. After we finish, we are going to clean up and move your things to the cabin." He says and she nods at him. Most girls would think that was weird for them to go through her things, but she was not embarrassed about what she owned. It's not like the boys were going to steal her only extra pair of underwear or anything.

"Okay. See you guys later then. Bye Murphy." She says as she walks towards the med bay.

Bellamy turns and looks at Murphy who had the dumbest grin on his face.

"You guys are so pathetically stupid for each other." He states and shakes his head before grabbing the next animal for him to skin. He so had a plan and couldn't wait to talk to Sterling about it.

Bellamy looks at the guy before following his lead.

"Shut up." He mutters back but not arguing with him.

Murphy was right...he was pathetic.

TBC!


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own The 100 or the characters in it. They are owned by Kass Morgan

Author's Note: I'll be honest guys...school is kicking my ass lol. Plus working full time is a killer. I just wanna stay home with my books, laptop, and TV and forget about my adult responsibilities. Anyway I hope you guys like this. It's very Murphy friendly so if you don't like him I'm sorry.

Rebeccaannex3: Thank you so much for your review I'm glad you like the idea of Clarke knowing about Octavia on the Ark, I always thought of how lonely it must have been to only exist to two other people and that just depresses me because I love her character.

Fandoms123: haha sorry it took so long! Hope you like this update.

Loulou: Thank you for your review I'm glad you liked the story and I know Clarke's history is...dark but I'm glad you understand why I put it in this story. Hope you enjoy

reptilegirl: Hope you like this one!

Sey77 and 365 : I think you'll like Murphy in this chapter!

Guest: I'm happy I make you giggle

XOXOX

As soon as he finished his skinning duty, Murphy told Bellamy he was going to go round up Monty and Jasper about getting Clarke and his things together to move into the cabin. As soon as the male co leader gave him the okay, Murphy practically ran towards the drop ship, where he knew Monty was this morning with Octavia.

As luck would have it, Monty was still there with her and they were huddled together laughing about something or another. As he got closer to them, he was about to give them his usual glare of disgust but he didn't. If he was being completely honest with himself, he was sick and tired of acting like a dick all the time. He was out of the sky box. He's been out for over a month; he's never going back there and he was not getting floated the second he hits eighteen (he still hopes he lives till then). Ever since his dad died and his mom... well, he was afraid of getting seriously close to anyone but he didn't want to be that way anymore. He wanted friends; he wanted people he could think of as family.

"Hey guys, I need to talk to you about something huge!" He exclaimed and Monty and Octavia look at him with confusion.

Octavia has barley spoken to him since they came to the ground, but Clarke told her that he was a good person at heart and not to judge him on the mask he wears in front of others. If there was anyone to take advice on about people, it was Clarke.

Monty gives a small smile at Murphy and nods for him to tell them what he came to say. Monty may not love the guy, but he'll admit last night Murphy wasn't bad company to have around; he was actually very pleasant.

"You both know how we're moving Clarke into a cabin today?" He asks and smirks when they both nod in confirmation. Everyone was amused at Bellamy's antics despite all their hangovers.

"Well Clarke only agreed if Bellamy moves into the cabin too!" He reveals and Monty and Octavia's eyes go wide in shock before matching the excited grin on Murphy's face.

Everyone in camp knew that Clarke and Bellamy were great for each other. Hell, they were everyone's surrogate mother and father! They made the camp a family, not just a group of criminals. All of the 100 wanted them to stop denying their chemistry and just go for it already. Octavia was especially happy because she knew the two people she loves most could be a match made from above. Plus, she wouldn't have to share them with anyone else. Selfish of her to want to keep their bond just between the three of them, but Octavia thinks she's deserved some selfishness.

"They both are moving in tonight, they want to have a meeting to see if anyone wants the extra room. You guys need to help me spread the word for no one to take it. Let them have some time to get their shit together." Murphy grins at the impressed looks on their faces. Yes, he may only speak up to disagree about things, but he did have some good ideas.

"That sounds like a great idea! The close quarters will give them a chance to actually admit there is something there." Monty pipes up excited. He really cares about Clarke, she was like a sister to him and he knew she cared about Bellamy more than she herself may realize. He wants her happy and he will do whatever to help her get there.

"Okay, I'll go tell Lincoln and make my way to the younger kids. Monty..." Octavia starts to say but Monty cuts her off.

"I'm going to go tell Miller then Jasper!" Monty says happily as he quickly runs away from them towards the gate where Miller had guarding duty.

Octavia and Murphy watch him go, Octavia with a smirk on her face.

"If Bellamy and Clarke do get together, we need to work on Monty and Miller next." She says and he gives her a blank look for a second before realizing what she meant.

He laughs and shakes his head.

"Whatever you say Cupid. I'm going to tell Sterling and Harper my brilliant plan." He says and gives a half wave as he walks away.

Octavia looks at both directions the boys left to and gives a small smile. This time last year she had no one to talk to and now she's making more friends than she ever dreamed.

Life was looking so much better on the ground...She takes a look towards Lincoln who was slowly walking to her.

Very (very!) good, indeed.

XOXOX

By the end of the day, the news about Bellamy and Clarke moving into a cabin together spread like wildfire. Murphy's plan was a success; when the two co leaders asked if anyone would want the third room, not a single person volunteered. It was a little off putting to the two, but they didn't question anyone on it. Maybe no one wanted to share with the two co leaders because they were doing things they shouldn't be. It made them suspicious but for all the wrong reasons.

The night came quickly and before they knew it, the two leaders were on their way to their new home.

"It's so weird to be moving in here." Clarke comments as she looks at her new home. It was bigger than her tent but not by much. Not that she was complaining, in fact, it was the complete opposite. Someone else should be benefiting from this beautifully made cabin; not her.

"Princess, get over it. Whether you believe it or not, you do deserve to be here right now. You have helped us so much since we landed." Bellamy comments from the space between her room and his. He didn't want to invade her space in case she felt uncomfortable. He just felt so weird around her now and he couldn't make himself stop. He was secretly ecstatic that no one wants to share the cabin with them, but he was still nervous.

Clarke looks at him and gives a smile. She knows he's trying his best to give her space, but she doesn't want to be alone right now. This place is unfamiliar to her and she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep well until it was. Memories of the sky box haunted her and she really could use Bellamy right now.

"Come on in for a minute." She says and he slowly walks in her room and stands by her makeshift bed.

"You know when I first got arrested, I wasn't able to sleep for almost three days. Something about being in an unfamiliar room at night unsettles me." She admits and he nods in agreement before giving her a small smile. He felt the same way after O was arrested and his mom was floated. His home didn't feel like home anymore.

"Well I can sit with you and talk until you can't keep your eyes open. It always used to work for O when she was little." He says shyly.

"I know she used to tell me." She says softly before sitting on her bed and motioning for him to sit down too.

He does so hesitantly, putting enough space between them but they were still pretty close and looks deep into her eyes.

"Can I ask you something? If you don't feel comfortable you don't have to answer." He says and she gives him a look, thinking he was going to ask about Dashnaw but she nods at him to go ahead anyway. If the question was about him, she just wouldn't answer it. She never wants to talk about what happened with him again.

"What happened between you and my mom? I mean, when we talk about her you always have a fond look on your face and say how amazing she was but...I don't get how you can feel that way after what she let you do." He asks curiously without pity or judgment. He honestly wanted to know the many sides of Clarke Griffin. What makes her forgive something like that?

Clarke nods her head slowly, trying to think of her reply before she says it. It was true, she was angry at Aurora for a long time but that didn't change the fact that she was Octavia and Bellamy's mother and she would never speak ill of her. Plus, before what happened she was very fond of her; she loved Aurora like a mother.

"After it happened...we actually got distant with each other. She was overwhelmed by guilt at letting me do what I did. When I think about that now, it was mostly my own fault; since I made it impossible for her to take my place and backing out just wasn't an option. At the time though, I was so angry at her. I was still there for O but I could barley look at her. We didn't have a blow out over it until a couple weeks before O got arrested." Clarke starts to say and Bellamy listens intently as she tells him more of her story...

(Flashback)

 _Clarke and Octavia were sitting on her and Bellamy's bed, giggling at each other as Octavia told her about her newest argument with Bellamy._

" _And then he was saying how I need to sleep with mom because when he gets out of work he needs the whole bed to unwind him...I told him fine since he smells so bad after work anyway!" Octavia joked, making Clarke laugh at the thought of Bellamy's flustered face when O told him he smelled._

" _Oh, I bet he loved hearing that." She joked and Octavia shook her head smirking a little. Her and Bellamy were close for many reasons, the most being that Bellamy felt responsible for her and he thought he was the only person that knew about her. However, having Clarke for so long is like a breath of fresh air. A person on The Ark that loved her by choice; not by obligation._

" _Hey, can we go over some of those self defense moves? I wanna practice getting out of a choke hold." Octavia asked jumping off the bed, knowing Clarke wouldn't say no._

 _Ever since the...event, Clarke has been determined to teach Octavia all sorts of self defense techniques in case she ever got out under the floor and was discovered. Dashnaw may be gone, but there were still some sick men in space and Clarke wanted her to be prepared in case anyone tried anything. Octavia isn't stupid; she knows Clarke is also teaching her because a part of her feels like her mother wouldn't be able to protect her if something like that would happen. Clarke may have faith in Bellamy, but that faith only went to him now._

 _Clarke gets up hesitantly and faces her best friend with a serious look on her face. Clarke would be damned if some sick bastard tried to hurt Octavia and her not be able to defend herself._

" _Okay, lets see what you got my dear." Clarke says with a hard look._

 _Twenty minutes later, the stop when they hear a distinct three knock on the door, signaling to them that Aurora was outside the door but others were close so they needed to move behind the door._

 _When Octavia's mother walks in she has a gentle smile on her face as she goes to give her daughter a hug and kiss on the cheek. She looks at Clarke and loses her smile. There was a time when she would have rushed into this girl's arms and hugged her but too much has happened and Aurora can barley look at her without the over flowing whelm of guilt._

 _Clarke moves back subtly before giving Octavia a smile._

" _I should get going. Bellamy will be home soon and I have to meet Wells." Clarke said wanting to get away from Aurora as soon as possible. She can't even look at her now a days._

 _Octavia looks at the two women sadly, not knowing what to say. She knows both of them felt horrible about what happened but they needed to talk about it. However, she knows not to push._

" _Okay." Octavia mutters sadly. Aurora looks at her baby girl and sees the despair in her eyes. It wasn't right. Her daughter should not suffer because of her, she's been doing that for too long._

" _You really have to go so soon? I'm sure I can make us something real quick." Aurora offers and Clarke's eyes go hard._

" _Yes. I need to leave, I'm sure **my** mother will have something when I get home." She says harshly making Aurora's stubbornness come out._

" _Clarke..." Octavia says but Aurora cuts her off._

" _No Clarke, please talk to me! You've been silent for far too long!" She yells and Clarke moves closer to her to the point where they were only inches apart._

" _You want me to talk fine! You let me down! You chose to let me lose something important just so you wouldn't get yourself dirty!" Clarke almost screamed but she was conscious that there could be people close by._

 _Aurora's eyes filled with tears. She was right of course; it's been what was haunting her for months. That didn't make hearing it hurt any less. The guilt has been eating her up and she couldn't take it anymore._

" _You were just using me to help your children weren't you!? You never gave a shit about me, did you?" Clarke asked._

" _No! I love you like a daughter!" Aurora protested and Clarke shook her head angrily._

" _Then why did you let me do this?! I'm broken now! I will never be the same again and that's YOUR fault! You knew I would do anything for O and Bellamy and you used that against me!" Clarke finally admitted to how she's been feeling since the night she left Dashnaw's office._

" _You're right, I didn't fight hard enough for you! I was scared that if I stopped you, he would have backed out of our deal all together and I was too afraid of that happening. But you're right. I didn't fight hard enough and I should have. But I can't take my mistake back. I wish every day I never told you about my deal with that sick fuck, I wish I never let you go with me. I wish you didn't lose yourself because I'm not strong enough, I was never strong enough but you were. I failed you and my children and that is killing me!" By the end of her speech, Aurora was curled up on the floor at Clarke's feet crying._

" _I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Aurora was grabbing onto Clarke's legs and repeating how sorry she was._

 _Clarke looked at Octavia who had tears in her eyes. O has never seen such emotion coming from her mother or her best friend before. She wishes she could do something but she knows that they have to deal with this on their own._

 _After what seemed like an eternity Clarke looks down at Aurora who kept whispering how much of a failure she was to her, Octavia, and Bellamy._

" _Don't think I've forgiven you." She starts to say and Aurora looks up at her with tears still streaming down her pale cheeks._

" _But maybe there is a chance for us to move on." Clarke finishes and Aurora gives a light nod._

(End of Flashback)

Clarke looks at Bellamy who listened to her story without comment.

"We never did get to move on, but the day Octavia was arrested I knew she needed to hear it from me. I let her hug me and kiss me and tell me she loved me. I told her I loved her and promised to protect you but I still never fully forgave her." Clarke admits and Bellamy just nods his head.

He remembers after he got the job something was plaguing his mom, but he just figured she was stressed with work or upset because SHE slept with Dashnaw. He couldn't believe the things he was learning about her now that she is dead. He isn't sure he could forgive her after what she did either.

"I know what you mean, but it was honorable of you to say what you did in the last moments she had. Not many people would be that selfless." Bellamy commented and she smiled as a red blush filled her cheeks. She was not honorable at all but it was nice of him to say.

They spent hours after that talking, about the smallest of things, to their hopes for the future. It was things like talking and getting to know each other that made their feelings for each other start to grow.

Bellamy didn't even think about moving to his room while they were talking. He wanted to spend hours talking to her but soon sleep over came them both as they slept peacefully in Clarke's room, shoulder to shoulder...

Content.

TBC!


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own The 100 or the characters in it. They are owned by Kass Morgan

Author's Note: Thanks everyone who has Liked, Kudoed, Reviewed, and given given imput on this story. It's almost at a closing but I'm so happy this story has gotten as far as it has. It's all thanks to you all!

Fandoms123: Thanks for getting my ass moving to update I was having a slump but I hope you like this! It's very Bellarke filled

Sey77: I'm glad you liked Murphy but now it's Bellamy's time to step up and do something about his feelings.

Wright: Always love your reviews. I don't think there will be much left in this story but my next story I want to do featuring Clarke and Lincoln as siblings and maybe have Murphy be a close friend? Not sure yet. I hope you like this. I completely agree with your input on Aurora and I added a little thing on how all this info is affected Bellamy's view on his mom.

rebeccaannex3 Thank you so much for your kind review I'm glad you liked the plot it was stuck in my head forever until I finally decided to make it a story! Hope you like this chapter.

XOXOXOX

The next morning, Bellamy woke up tangled in Clarke's tight embrace. Her wild curls tickling his nose but him getting her unique smell in every breath he took. Her tiny head was resting on his chest and he could hear her little snores. He couldn't see her very well but he could tell she had a peaceful look on her face. Maybe she was having a good dream. Was it pathetic of him to hope she was dreaming of him?

Bellamy shakes his head softly so he wouldn't wake her. He really needed to stop acting like a love struck idiot; this was getting a little ridiculous. However, it's hard not to be completely captivated by everything about her. She was so beautiful, inside and out and it kills him to know he could have known this about her a long time ago; but that choice was taken away from both of them. His mother took that from him and a part of him will always resent her for that.

As slowly as he can, he gently gets out of bed, moving her head off his chest and onto her makeshift pillow. He places a fur blanket over her so she won't get cold and will hopefully sleep a little bit longer.

As he walks out of the cabin, he runs his hand through his wild hair in frustration. He really needed to man up and do something about his feelings dilemma! He wanted Clarke. He was confident enough to know he wanted her and would do whatever he could to find out if she felt the same. He knows she liked him at one point, has been protecting him for so long, and is his partner in running things but could it go beyond that? Could she feel something romantic for him?!

He knew he needed to stop acting like a damn pansy. He had a camp to run and he knew he needed to figure all this out before his leadership skills were brought into question. As much as he wanted Clarke, he needed to think of his campers before himself and he couldn't slack on his responsibilities. He knew Clarke respected that about him and he wanted to keep her respect; he's abused her faith in him for too long.

He had about twenty minutes before he had guarding duty, so he tried to think of something he could do for Clarke. He didn't know what he should do, but he really wanted to do something that she would appreciate. Wanted to give her something that showed he cared for her. But what?

He finds himself in front of the drop ship where he sees Octavia and Lincoln at the edge looking through his book. He was pointing things out to his sister and Bellamy could see the pure happiness and wonder on her face. As much as he worried about Octavia, he couldn't deny Lincoln clearly had feelings for her and she was feeling the same. Lincoln was like a stone wall most of the time but when he was by O, his demeanor changed. He was still on full alert, but seemed more at peace. Like she controlled the sun and the moon.

Kind of how he feels when he's around Clarke.

Oh shit, now he knows he has to accept whatever was going to happen between Lincoln and Octavia. To oppose would be completely hypocritical and he wouldn't give his sister the satisfaction of her rubbing it in his face.

He reaches them and he can hear Octavia's light voice get worried when she sees her brother.

"Look Bell we were just..." Octavia tries to explain and Bellamy just hold up his hand and stops her.

"I really don't want or need to know what's going on. I trust you O. I just need to talk to Lincoln in privet." Bellamy interrupts and Lincoln and Octavia look at each other in confusion.

Lincoln stands up straight, his eyes hardening in case Bellamy's words were a false promise. He knows he can take the Sky People's Co leader but he would never kill Octavia's brother. However, harming him was a different case.

Lincoln gives Octavia a warm look and a small goodbye and follows Bellamy to the back of the camp, where the gate was. He could see the gate guard with the once floppy hair. His name was Finn and he looked tired, his guarding shift was almost over, but it was still dangerous for the guards to look so tired to the outside walls. It showed weakness. The camps weakness; he would have to mention that to Bellamy or Clarke when he had the chance.

"What can I do for you Bellamy of the Sky People?" Lincoln asks and Bellamy ran his hand through his hair again.

"Enough with the Sky People stuff. You can just call me Bellamy." Bellamy mutters not looking at him.

Lincoln nods in acceptance and waits for Bellamy to say whatever he needs to say to him. Maybe he was preparing a speech for him to stay away from his sister? He knew whatever he said would be in vain though. Nothing would keep him from Octavia. She was a rare gem; something too precious for words. Nothing in his language or hers could describe her, she was that extraordinary.

"You have a sketchbook. You were just looking at it with O." Bellamy states after a moment of silence and Lincoln nods.

"Yes."

"How do you get one? Or do you have to make it?" Bellamy finally asks and Lincoln finally starts understanding what was going on. This was about Clarke. He knows from Octavia that their other leader was an artist. It would be a very nice gesture to give her such a gift.

"Warriors are given them after their training, but we are also trained how to make our own after the pages have been filled." He explains and Bellamy nods his head.

"Can you...can you teach me?" Bellamy asks hesitantly. He hates that he's doing this but he figured if he swallowed his pride the look on Clarke's face would be worth it.

Lincoln resists the urge to smile.

"I can but it would take awhile and I do not have the power to give you any of my people's supplies needed to make the book. We need to find them ourselves." He explains and Bellamy's eyes look defeated.

Before Bellamy can just tell the older grounder to forget it, a voice breaks their conversation.

"Um guys, I think I can help you with that."

Bellamy and Lincoln look up and see Finn glancing at them sheepishly. He slowly goes down and looks that the two. Damn he knows Bellamy is going to be pissed at him.

"I couldn't help but overhear what you guys were talking about and I may or may not know a place that has...art supplies for the taking." Finn admits and he sees the so leader's eyes narrow.

"And why would this location not be given to the leaders of the camp I wonder?" Bellamy asks him a little harshly making Finn squirm a little. Damn he knew he shouldn't have said anything but Bellamy looked desperate and he wants Mom and Dad of the camp together just as much as anyone. Clarke was a great girl and she brought the best out in Bellamy.

"Maybe because it's a quiet place with a bed to take my girlfriend." He admits and Bellamy can't really blame Spacewalker for wanting privacy but whatever is in that place could be useful to them.

Bellamy moves closer to him and Finn gulps a little.

"If you show me this location and what's in it now, I won't tell Clarke you've been hiding it and you can continue to use it with Raven." He bargains and Finn knows that's the best offer he is ever going to get. Bellamy could give too shits about the bed. Finn didn't have one so he could just keep the one in the location but anything else in there could be useful.

Finn nods.

"I'll take you there myself. There are a lot of art, paper, and shit. Probably some books too. Raven took a pencil when I first took her there but there's a lot more. We just use the bed and candles..." He says embarrassed and Bellamy and Lincoln look at him amused at his embarrassment.

"Too much info Spacewalker. As soon as I'm off duty, we'll go with you. You might want to take Raven there because until we go through everything it'll be off limits for awhile." Bellamy teases and Finn finally relaxes.

"Thanks Blake." Finn says before giving a brief nod to Lincoln.

As soon as Finn leaves Lincoln looks at Bellamy who still looks very nervous.

"Don't look like that while you're on duty; you look distracted and that's a weakness." He advises and Bellamy nods in thanks before going to the spot Finn was previously taking.

"Thanks Lincoln." He says over his shoulder.

Lincoln nods to acceptance. Maybe life with the Sky born wouldn't be as bad as he thought. He already viewed them as allies, but being around them made him see why they viewed each other as family.

XOXOX

That night, after Bellamy got off duty him and Lincoln go into the woods following Finn as he leads them to this small underground room where him and Raven have their little privet sexapades.

It was cluttered with a lot of well used candles, (Bellamy glares at Finn for that because they could have used them) but all in all there was plenty for them to use.

The Ark may or may not join their little camp so they didn't need to know anything of the things they discovered on their own.

"This is good. A lot of this stuff can be used for expanding the camp if and when The Ark comes down." Bellamy says giving Finn an approving look. The idiot may have kept this from them for however long but it can still be useful to them now. And to be fair him and Clarke have that secret spot they told Octavia about in case something bad happens. Yeah it is an old car with nothing in there but he's sure if there was acid fog it could save someone's life but he's too selfish to tell anyone else about it. God forbid something happened, he needed to make sure his sister and Clarke were safe from anyone that could be a danger.

Finn shuffles his weight awkwardly as Lincoln and Bellamy scope the place out. Raven wasn't too thrilled their place was now Bellamy's and the rest of the camp's but Raven and him took full advantage of their last day together while they had off.

Damn did he love that woman.

Lincoln calls Bellamy over where he is holding an old hardcover book.

"This is exactly what you need. The pages are aged but mostly blank due to the ink fading so she can use it for whatever she wants. You can give this to her now while I show you how to make them yourself." Lincoln suggests and hands Bellamy the old blue book.

"Thanks guys." Bellamy mutters to both men in the room.

Lincoln and Finn give each other a quick glance. They both wanted Clarke and Bellamy to be happy. They just hope this works out for them.

XOXOX

After Bellamy makes his way to his new cabin, he sees a small flicker coming from Clarke's room and he knows she is in there. Strange, she usually is the last one to bed at camp since she runs the med bay and those kids of theirs are always getting hurt. Must have been a slow day.

He sits on his bed and opens the book. He wanted to write something in the first page, but he didn't know what. Should he write something himself or quote something. Clarke may not know it but he was a giant book worm. He loved literature and history. Roman history was his favorite of course, but he had a love of shakespeare.

After a couple minutes of deciding, he writes a quote from one of his favorite plays. It may be a bit much, but he wants Clarke to never doubt him and his feelings for her.

"Bell is that you?" He hears her yell and he smiles to himself. He loves when she calls him Bell. He quickly puts the book for her under his pillow before making his way towards her room. He's not sure if he was going to give it to her tonight of wait a little.

He lightly knocks before walking inside. There she was, sitting on her bed, barefoot, her jacket on the edge. She looks amazing.

"What's up princess?" He asks softly and she gives him a small smile. If she were being honest with herself, she missed him today. While he had guarding duty, she had bathroom duty, and when he got off, he disappeared and she was in the med bay. It was weird for them to spend the day without talking to each other. She hopes he doesn't feel weird for spending the night with her. It was purely platonic (on his part) but she can't deny it was the best sleep she's had in a long time. She may or may not have had a very steamy dreaming staring the unfairly gorgeous Bellamy Blake.

"Nothing. Just making a mental list of what I need tomorrow during the wood raid." She explains and motions for him to sit which he does, giving her some room as usual so she isn't "uncomfortable".

"I just wanted to thank you." She says and he looks at her confused before she continues.

"You know...for staying with me last night. It means a lot to me that you're there for me. You make me feel...safe you know." Clarke confesses and she can feel her cheeks turn pink. God she sounded like the many girls on camp that throw themselves at Bellamy every chance they get. It used to make her sting with jealousy that those girls got him even on only a physical level when her and him were constantly fighting when they first arrived.

But, now that she thinks about it, Bellamy hasn't been seen with anyone in awhile and the girls don't hover over him like they used to. Even Roma and she was all over him since they landed. Was Bellamy no longer interested in them?

She mentally shakes the thoughts away. No way. Bellamy can have any girl he wants, it's not like he was waiting for anyone in particular. Definitely not her. Right?!

Bellamy's heart warms at her words. He makes her feel safe. That is one of the best things he's ever heard. Seeing her pink cheeks makes him feel that much better about everything. Maybe she does feel something for him.

He takes her small, delicate hand in his larger calloused one and squeezes tight. She looks into his eyes and resists the urge to shiver. No man should be this handsome.

"You make me feel safe too." He confesses and she smiles and squeezes his hand back.

"I'm glad." She replies before moving closer to him so their shoulders were touching.

They didn't speak at first. Neither of them knew what they should do.

"You're coming with me tomorrow right?" Clarke asked after a few minutes of comfortable silence. Bellamy looks at her and smiles.

"Of course. Then when you're done, we are going to look through this underground room Finn just told me about." He tells her and her eyes go wide.

"What?! When did this happen?" She asks him excitedly. They were really making a life here and she is so happy they are finding places and things they can use to protect their campers.

Bellamy smirks. Screw it, he was doing this now! He couldn't go another night without telling her. He was a love sick pathetic pansy and he was owning it!

"I'll tell you all about it tomorrow. First, I have something to give you." He says before releasing her hand and standing up. She looks at him curiously.

"Close your eyes." He tells her and she looks at him confused. Why did he want her to close her eyes?

"Don't you trust me?" He asks her when she doesn't do it. Clarke nods immediately and closes her eyes tightly. She does trust him, more than he will ever know.

After a couple seconds she hears him return to her room. She holds her breath in anticipation; waiting for him to give her the okay to open her eyes.

Bellamy just looks at her for a moment. She looked amazing as always but there was something about her; eyes closed, feet bouncing up and down impatiently, grin covering her whole face that just made his heart soar. He wanted her all right, but he was now sure his heart needed her as well. He held the book out in front of him so it would be at eye level to her.

"Okay you can open it now." he whispers and she immediately opens her eyes and sees the book with a pencil on top of it. A real book! He was giving her a sketchbook of her own!

Her breath gets caught. How? How did he get this?

"Is this for me?" She asks shyly her hand reaching out trembling a little. It was like she was waiting for the punch line. She was never given such a thing before. It was too rare on the Ark even for the upper stations so she never thought she would get this close to a blank book before, much less own one herself.

Bellamy nods, "Of course. There's no one else I would find this for." He says looking deep into her bright blue eyes. He reaches his arms out further so she can take the book.

She smiles brighter than the sun or any star they saw in space or Earth. She was truly breath taking.

"Wow. I don't know what to say." She admits looking up at him and holding the old book in her lap.

Bellamy bites his lip, it was now or never...

"I...I wrote something inside for you. I thought it was time you needed to know." He mutters scratching the back of his head.

Clarke tilts her head as she looks deep into his eyes.

"What did I need to know?" She has to ask.

"How I feel." He admits and her heart felt like it was going to burst out of her chest. She slowly opens the cover and she sees his neat handwriting.

It was a quote from the Shakespeare play _Hamlet_. It was the love letter Hamlet writes to Ophelia; one of her favorite quotes in literature.

" _Doubt thou the stars are fire,_

 _Doubt that the sun doth move,_

 _Doubt truth to be a liar,_

 _But never doubt I love._

 _O dear, I am ill at these numbers._

 _I have not art to reckon my groans,_

 _but that I love thee best, oh, most best, believe it. Adieu._

 _Thine evermore, most dear lady,_

 _whilst this machine is to him"_

Tears gather up in Clarke's eyes when she's finished reading as she looks up to Bellamy who seems to be anxiously waiting for her response.

TBC!

AHHHH DON'T KILL ME!


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own The 100 or the characters in it. They are owned by Kass Morgan

Author's Note: Thank you all for the nice reviews! Hope you like this because the story is almost over

XOXOXOX

(FLASHBACK)

 _It's been two days since Clarke confronted Wells on who it was that really turned her father to Chancellor Jaha, thus killing him. They were still on shaky ground but it was like a giant rock was lifted from her shoulders. She no longer had to hide Octavia, she could talk to Bellamy (well fight with him) and she no longer had to hate Wells._

 _Wells may not have been as important in her heart as Octavia was, but he was still special to her and not having him as her friend was hard on her. The sky box was a lonely place, with only your thoughts to comfort you and she will be honest when she says the hate she was feeling towards Wells weighed on her. It was slowly blackening her heart and with it gone, she can finally ease up a little._

 _She walks over to him as he sits by himself against a large tree. She sits down beside him and looks where he is to see him watching Bellamy, Murphy, Atom, and Miller bribe the kids more food if they take their wrist bands off._

 _She shakes her head. Bellamy was an asshole. Yes, he was an asshole to her all the time but she knew he was better than this and it bothered her to see him act this way. Whatever he did to get down here must have been bad if he wants everyone on space to think they are dead. Octavia was already getting sick of her brother's attitude with her; trying to shelter her from everything and they haven't even been on Earth for a week! If he decided to run and try to take O with him, Clarke isn't positive O would follow her brother._

" _I can't believe you kept this secret from me all these years." Wells says breaking their peaceful silence. She thought he was talking about Octavia and he had every right to be a little upset with her since it was supposed to be the two of them against everyone else but she wouldn't change her decision if she had a second chance._

" _I did what I had to do for someone I love. Octavia is like a sister to me." She says looking at him but he was still looking at Bellamy and his crew._

" _No, that makes sense; I know you had reasons for keeping her safe. If I had a friend that would be floated for just being born I would try and hide her too. I would have never been as successful as you but I would have tried. I mean the other thing." He says and she looks at him confused._

" _What thing?"_

" _Bellamy. You pulled the strings to get him the job as a guard; that's why Dashnaw touched you in the med bay and told my father you wanted it. You did that for Bellamy." Wells doesn't even bother to make it into a question, he was so sure that's what happened. It made so much sense to him now. His whole life he knew Dashnaw was a pig and an asshole. His own mother; the sweetest person on The Ark wouldn't even look at him when she was alive. Dashnaw was a pervert but he wasn't stupid to touch a council member's daughter...unless he thought he could get away with it._

 _Clarke's eyes look away but she doesn't deny it. Of course he was right but it hurt to hear him say it so nonchalantly. She forgets that Wells did know a good part of her and paid attention to everything around him._

" _He can't ever know." She says seriously and he nods even though she wasn't looking at him._

" _I won't tell him about Dashnaw. I won't tell him you're in love with him either." He states shrugging and she whips her head to him and her eyes go wide._

" _What?!" She asks surprised. How could he possibly think that? All her and Bellamy have done since dropping on Earth was fight._

" _I see the way you look at him Clarke. You look at him in the way I dreamed you would look at me. You may not even know it, but you care for him. You could even love him if given the chance." He says softly and Clarke just looks at him sadly._

 _She takes his hand in hers and holds it tight; never denying what he says._

 _(End of Flashback)_

His eyes were darting around her room and he looked like he was trying hard to stay where he was and not bolt out of the cabin like it was on fire. This was stupid, why did he think this was a good idea!?

"Is this how you really feel?" She whispers after a minute or two of silence. She has to ask. Her feelings for Bellamy have always been strong; since the moment she met him. She has to know if this is how he really feels about her.

Bellamy looks at her and gives a sheepish smile.

"Yeah. That's how I really feel about you." He admits and he honestly isn't sure what she was going to say. Clarke is the most unpredictable person he has ever met. She could just nod and say thanks or she can tell him she doesn't feel the same; she can do anything and it would be a complete surprise to him.

Clarke nods her head and smiles to herself before slowly closing the book and placing it next to her on the bed. He...loves her. When or how this happens Clarke doesn't really want to examine right now. She stands up from the bed and moves closer to him as slow as she can. Step by step until she is inches away from him. Her face so close to his, she can feel his hot breath dancing on her skin.

"That is the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me." She whispers as her hands touch his making his breath hitch. She gives them a light squeeze.

He swallows hard before saying, "You're worth it and more." He answers back as her hands move from his to his arms. Stroking his bare skin sensually.

Clarke bites her lip.

"No one has ever treated me the way you have. The good and bad." She states before her hands reach his shoulders. His shoulder slump a little. Maybe he wasn't reading this situation right, maybe she was trying to let him down easy. He used to be so horrible to her.

"I trust you. With the camp, with O, with my life." She says before taking one hand and stroking his cheek making him look deep into her eyes.

She looked so serious but so gentle at the same time. How was that even possible?!

"I think I can trust you with my heart as well." She finally admits and his eyes go wide.

Did she say what he thinks she just said!?

Before he can say anything, she leans in close and kisses him softly on the lips. It was like magic. There might not have been a string quartet or fireworks but it was perfect all the same. Her lips felt like heaven against his and he couldn't stop the moan from escaping his mouth as he pulls her in closer and kisses her deeper.

She responds immediately, opening her mouth to let his tongue lightly play with hers. Gentle, yet playful teasing at first. Yet soon they both realized this wasn't a dream and their personalities quickly turned their kisses passionate as they fought for dominance.

Bellamy pulls her so close to his body he wasn't sure where he ended and she began but he didn't care. The Ark could come down, they could be under attack and he didn't think he would realize it. He was kissing a goddess and nothing was going to stop him.

Except when breathing became an issue of course.

They break apart reluctantly, still wrapped up in each other. Hard pants coming from both of them as they continue touching each other, unable to get enough.

Clarke gives a content laugh as she hugs Bellamy closer to her. They still had a lot to figure out but for now, she wanted to stay in their little bubble of happiness.

Tomorrow they would figure it out.

XOXOXO

The next morning, Bellamy once again found himself in Clarke's bed with her wrapped up with him. Only this time he doesn't need to deny the pure and utter joy he feels having her in his arms. Having her as his.

He holds her even closer to him, relishing the feeling of her in his arms so freely. He can't believe this is real. He holds her even after he feels her stir and she rubs her sleepy eyes and gives him a tired smile.

"I'm surprised you're still here. Yesterday you bolted." She teases him as she snuggles in closer to his warm chest. She wasn't ready to wake up yet.

He chuckles.

"Nothing better than this right here and yesterday I had no idea how you felt about me." He says lightly and she hums in agreement.

"I couldn't agree more." She whispers before knowing they needed to talk before reality came.

She leans up out of his warmth and looks at him.

"What happens now? Should we tell the camp? I don't want them to question us because our loyalty is compromised." She says seriously and he nods in agreement.

"I know what you mean but I don't think we need to worry about that so much. I think they were just waiting for us to get together. O has been making some not so subtle hints." He teases and she shakes her head in amusement.

"I guess you're right. I overheard them call us 'Mom and Dad' the other day." She admits and his eyes go wide.

"Oh thank God you heard it too! I thought I was hearing things!" He exclaims and they both laugh. It was nice. This whole thing felt so natural to them. They were comfortable with each other for awhile now and it seems like that hasn't changed since admitting their feelings.

"I think we should have another meeting. We need to talk about what the camp wants to do about The Ark anyway so this can just be an opening topic." Bellamy says and she nods. He was right they needed to come up with a decision about their elders on The Ark.

If they came down here and demanded control, they would not last long down here. On Earth, being the eldest didn't mean everything was handed to you. Everyone was equal and everyone had to work hard to survive. If they couldn't accept that, there would be a problem; especially if they went to war with their newest allies.

After a couple minutes, they get up and start getting ready for the day. It was almost first light so they had to make sure as soon as the sun rose, they could gather their campers to discuss the important matters.

They both walk outside, close but not hand in hand and see only Monty and Jasper were up. They were starting their chores early; Monty had bathroom duty and Jasper was cleaning up the fire from the night before and he had to get some water from the lake not too far.

"Hey look who it is!" Jasper tells Monty happily. He can not wait until Clarke and Bellamy got together. Before he came to Earth it was just him and Monty; best friends for life but since coming down here he got along with so many people and became an important asset to The 100. He saw Clarke like a little sister and he can see how happy Bellamy makes her. It was the same with Bellamy; everyone and he means EVERYONE can see how smitten he is with Clarke. Jasper was telling everyone in camp they were "Bellarke" but everyone likes calling them Mom and Dad better.

Clarke grins happily before walking over to her two friends to give them a hug.

"Good morning! I see you two are getting an early start on your chores. Any exciting plans?" Clarke asks curiously.

Monty and Jasper grin at each other.

"Well I know I was just planning on going to the lake and maybe trying to learn to swim but Monty...well him and Miller have plans since he only has skinning duty today." Jasper smirks at Monty who was trying to hold in his blush and both Bellamy and Clarke smirk.

"Well we don't want to ruin your plans, but as soon as everyone is up we need to have a quick meeting about the Ark and what everyone came up with." Bellamy says sending Monty a quick grin.

Yeah, he may have told Miller to get his head out of his ass and make a move on Miller before someone else did. Miller was a little freaked about everyone being so cool with him; he never actually admitted his feelings for the Asian it to anyone but it didn't matter he was Miller and Miller was family; the camp loves him just the way he is.

Monty nods seriously. He thought long and hard about what he wanted to say about The Ark situation and he had some compromises that he wanted to discuss with the camp.

"Sounds great! I'm going to see if anyone else is up." Monty says giving a quick hug and kiss on the cheek to Clarke and nodding to his other two friends before he makes his way to the closest tent, which just happened to be Octavia's.

He mutters her name softly before moving the tent flap a little for him to peak inside. When he looks, he sees Octavia still in bed, wrapped in Lincoln's embrace! Oh shit, Bellamy was going to freak!

"Octavia." He hisses in a whisper. She moans a little but was still asleep. He sees Lincoln wake up immediately and he looks a little afraid to be caught.

"Octavia..." Lincoln whispers into her hair kissing it gently to wake her. Last night was amazing. Never before has he made love to a woman like her and he knew he will do anything to keep her by his side.

Octavia rubs her eyes and smiles at him.

"Mornin' baby." She mutters contently and she hears a distinct cough startling her. She whips her head to see Monty looking at her wide eyed and worried.

"Monty what are you doing!?" Octavia hisses pulling her orange blanket to her so Monty wouldn't get an eye full. Not that he was interested but still it was only polite.

"Clarke and your brother are up and want to have a meeting about The Ark, maybe you two will want to get decent before they come looking for you." Monty suggests and Octavia and Lincoln look at him gratefully. Bellamy may have said he doesn't want to know anything about them but it would be a different story for him to catch her in bed with the grounder.

"Thanks Monty, you're a life saver!" Octavia says and he grins.

"You got that right! See you in ten." Monty says before pulling her tent back in place.

Lincoln looks at his beauty and kisses her full on the lips.

"How are you feeling?" He asks her. He knows that was her first time and he wanted to help her if she was in pain. It warmed his soul that he was her first. Hopefully he will also be her last.

Octavia smiles happily.

"Little sore but in a good way. I'm just so happy." She admits and she means it. She has never been this happy in her entire life and it was such a good feeling.

She looks at Lincoln and leans in again.

"You make me happy."

XOXOX

After an hour, everyone was up and gathered around the dead fire pit once again. Everyone was a little tired but they knew the importance of this meeting. The Ark's arrival was a big deal and needed to be taken seriously.

"Okay guys before we hit the real issue, Bellamy and I have something to tell you first." Clarke announces nervously. Bellamy gives her an encouraging smile and motions for her to tell them.

"We never want you all to question our leadership and think we aren't doing what is best for you. We both care about each and every one of you. Octavia and Bellamy may be the only blood relatives here but we are a family. Always and forever, even after The Ark comes down. That being said, we feel we should tell you Bellamy and I are no longer platonic." Clarke rambles and they all kind of look at her for a moment, is she saying what they think she was saying?

"What she is trying to say is that Clarke and I are together, but we are still thinking of the camp and what is best for everyone." Bellamy summarizes and after a moment of silence Miller gives a loud cheer.

"I win bitches! Pay up." Miller screams and Clarke and Bellamy can hear some groans before everyone cheers.

"I was off by two days!" Raven complains stomping her feet and moving in closer to Finn who apologizes and kisses her head. Raven was a sore loser.

"It's about damn time!" They laugh when they hear Octavia yell. She runs up to them and pulls them in a group hug.

"Just as long as you both know I'm your favorite I'm good!" She teases when she releases them. They both laugh and nod.

After everyone stops cheering and wishing them congratulations, it is silent once again.

"Getting that out of the way, did anyone want to share their thoughts on what we should do about the Ark?" Clarke asks somberly.

Monty reluctantly holds up his hand, not really wanting to be the first person to speak but he knew he had a good idea.

"Okay, so we all know the council is not going to just hand all the power to us; lets be real here. What if, after they agree that things here are not like they were in space and everyone here is equal, we have have a new council? Jaha, Abby, Bellamy, Clarke, and a couple others from both Ark and the 100? They should be given a choice to join our camp. But we need to acknowledge that they will not give all the control to us and we will not give all the control to them. If they refuse to have Clarke AND Bellamy as members of the council but agree to everything else, we could do separate camps. The Ark have their own territory with their own power system than ours and have our own alliance with them and they would have to get their own from the grounders." Monty finishes and everyone looks at him impressed. His plan sounded reasonable and not far fetched.

"But what if the grounders don't want a alliance with them or The Ark doesn't agree to anything?" Harper asks softly.

Monty and Miller look at each other. This idea was both of theirs, they spoke for hours about a good compromise. Miller really missed his dad and hopes he will join them and Monty had his mother up there. She was timid like him but he knows she would follow him.

"They have more to offer the grounders than we do. Technology and medicine. I doubt they wouldn't want an alliance with them unless they were being dicks." Monty finally answers and she nods in acceptance.

"Also if the council on the Ark don't agree to anything, then they won't last long anyway and that would be on them. However, I know there are some that will follow us and our rules" Miller pipes in giving Monty a shy smile.

Bellamy sees everyone likes Monty's and Miller's plan.

"Anyone else?" Bellamy asks and no one speaks up. He looks at Clarke who nods her head in approval.

"Okay then, tonight Clarke, Lincoln, and I will speak to The Ark. They should be getting ready to get here soon." Bellamy says and everyone cheers.

They finally had a plan they just hope it works out.

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own The 100 or the characters in it. They are owned by Kass Morgan

Author's Note: I know it's been so long, but now that I am done with school hopefully I will be able to update a lot more frequent. I hope there are still fans of this story out there and I would love to hear your imput.

XOXOX

Their meeting with The Ark went pretty much how they expected.

At first, Abby and Jaha refused to the official rules that Earth (The 100) had. They and the council assumed that their rules, regulations, and most importantly their leadership would stay the same as soon as they stepped foot onto the ground. However, because Raven and Monty fixed the video communication, the elders could see the serious face of Lincoln as he explained to them that was not an option.

"My people trust Clarke and Bellamy. To us, they are the leaders of the Sky people. If you do not follow them, you have my people as an enemy and we can and will easily overpower you." He was blunt and his nonchalant attitude scared the council. They quickly stated that they did not want the Earth born and the Tree colony as enemies but they argued that Clarke and Bellamy were just children and needed guidance.

"We stopped being children when you sent us here to die." Clarke stated emotionless. She wanted to scream at them they she hasn't been a child for a long time but she knew it would be pointless, they didn't need to know her past. Her own mother has no idea of what she has been through. Bellamy wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms but he knew that would do more harm than good. They needed to show The Ark they were strong; that the ones they deemed "expendable" were worth a hell of a lot more than they thought. Abby looked pained at her daughter's words and looked at Jaha who looked like he was going to cry; thinking of the son he sent down to Earth that was currently buried in it.

"We agreed to give you all a chance. A chance where everyone down here is equal and does their part. Down here we are a family and we sincerely want you to be a part of that. However, if you can't handle that; being equal to a bunch of 'delinquents', I suggest you rethink your landing drop because we will not step aside and become low lives again." Bellamy says smoothly. Abby lets his words echo into her soul and seriously considers what he was saying. If this what she needed to do to get her daughter back, isn't it worth it?

"What would happen to those that don't agree to follow you?" Jaha asks the younger man with his eyes narrowed. He, unlike Abby is expecting total anarchy on Earth and if the council hears their "laws" maybe he can twist this whole thing in his favor. Sending The 100 to the ground was a giant error on his part and he wanted to do whatever it took to save his people from this.

"We would banish them from camp. No help from any camper allowed." Bellamy answers without a beat and Jaha has to hold in his smirk. They are weak; no one on the council will agree to this. If he turned his head he knew Kane was probably holding in his grin as well.

Almost as if she was reading her old leader's mind, Clarke's eyes flame in anger as her whole demeanor turned icy.

"It may be hard for The Ark to concept but we should be valuing life, not throwing it away the second the chance is given. It's a miracle we survived the nuclear war and even more that Earth is livable at all. By banishing instead of killing, we give them a chance. A chance to be better even if they aren't with us. We don't kill people for fighting like The Ark has, we have proper punishment for minor crimes but the most serious crimes get the most serious punishment. We have yet to actually banish anyone because despite what you believe we are civilized people." She says harshly her voice never getting higher, making her sound even more of a leader than Jaha ever has. Bellamy has never felt more proud of her. Abby looks to Clarke as she puts her hand on Jaha's shoulder.

"We obviously need to discuss your conditions. If you want a new council with you and some others of the 100 on it, we need to come up with who has the final say." Abby says calmly and Bellamy shakes his head.

" Again, you all don't get it. It's not about who gets final say, we all get a say and come up with a solution we all can agree on!" Bellamy can't believe the council can't wrap their heads around this. For three generations, it was the council who had every say; to give up that power and give it to everyone seemed unreasonable.

"That's not what leaders do." Abby states trying to make him understand her point of view.

Lincoln clears his voice and everyone looks at him.

"As a warrior of the Tree people, I can assure you Clarke and Bellamy are in fact leaders. The camp looks at them with respect; they listen and obey. Not by fear but through loyalty and equality. They have fought when they needed to but treat everyone fairly. They don't hold themselves higher despite the fact everyone else holds them higher. That is why my people respect them and will look to them instead of you. Bellamy and Clarke know what will happen if you don't follow them and make us an enemy and they are trying to save you despite the fact you would have killed them all without a second thought." Lincoln was getting sick and tired of these Sky People's attitude. Not only are they the reason Octavia was forced into the floor for years but they had no value over life. Yes, Anya was tough and has killed but she was a leader who has done small gestures for her people that have altered them without thought. She cares about her people and would do anything to defend them, to save them all, not just the warriors but the weak as well. Many colonies force children with mutation to exile, but Anya refuses. She knows they are people and are not weak and can be of use to her and her people.

"We will give you an answer tonight." Abby says somberly before Jaha ends the video feed.

Bellamy and Clarke look at each other. "Well it's all or nothing now. The only thing we can do is wait. If they refuse to our conditions, they will need to need to find a different location to land. One very far from us where they have no knowledge of." Bellamy states and everyone nods in agreement. They all know that if they land in a different area, the Arkers would not last a day. Who knew the people they would face or the weather conditions they would have to overcome. Clarke stares off in the distance, thinking of what was going to happen and Bellamy moves in closer and puts his hand on her shoulder and she immediately leans into his touch.

"I just want everything to work out." She admits quietly and Bellamy knows how hard it is for her to appear weak and his heart aches knowing she was showing him this side of her.

"I know you do. I want everything to work out too. I want us to look back at these moments and be proud of how hard we worked to get where we are. I want us to start living not just surviving." Bellamy whispers into her ear and Lincoln slowly walks out of the tent knowing they were having a privet moment. He looks around the camp and sees everyone working and getting their chores done.

Monty and Jasper were skinning meat and organizing the food they were going to store and the meat they were going to cook tonight for dinner.

Raven and Finn were on bathroom duty but they were handling it without complaint. Raven's face didn't even scrunch like most female's faces would.

Miller and Murphy were on guarding duty with Sterling and Fox, along with some others he didn't know the names of yet.

People were making baskets, furniture, and other things to help the campers. Even the children were going with the oldest to gather berries just outside camp. Not that they had to worry, he knew his people were close but they would not betray their leader and attack the camp.

Then there was Octavia. She told him she was on cooking duty tonight but they wouldn't need her for a couple more hours so she was in the medbay tending to a child who scraped her knee on a branch.

He slowly walks over to her and gives a small smile as she listens to her tell the child a story of the Romans.

"How do you know so much about them?" Lincoln asks when the girl leaves the drop ship smiling, ready to tell the others the cool story.

"My mom used to read to Bellamy before I was born about history. He actually was the one who named me after Augustus' little sister. He would retell me the stories everyday." She answers smiling. She may not have had the best childhood but thanks to Bell, her mom, and Clarke, she never felt unloved.

"You are truly an extraordinary woman Octavia Blake of the Sky People." He admits and she bites her lip and moves closer to him.

"And you, Lincoln of the Tree People are an amazing, one of a kind man." She whispers as she moves closer to him. Their lips were inches apart.

"Ew, get a room!" They break apart and see Clarke grinning at them with Bellamy right beside her looking uncomfortable but not angry.

Octavia rolls her eyes at her friend but grins at Lincoln as she moves closer to him again and giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"Well I was until you interrupted." She jokes and Bellamy shakes his head.

"So how did it go?" Octavia asks seriously. She may not want the Ark to be apart of their world but she knows there are people who miss their parents and loved ones.

Bellamy moves closer to his sister and shrugs.

"We will find out tonight. Either they land here tomorrow night or they land somewhere far far away." He answers her and she nods her head knowing this must be hard on her best friend. She looks at Clarke who has a brave face on but she knows better. She knows Clarke just as well as Clarke knows her.

"Do you want to get out of here? I still have a couple hours before I need to get to cooking duty." Octavia asks her and she looks at her brother and tries to tell him that Clarke needs her and she was not backing down. Thankfully Bell seemed to realize that as well and he nods at his little sister.

"Why don't you go. There is nothing for us to do now but wait. I'll watch the camp with Lincoln." Bellamy says softly and kisses her on the top of her head.

Clarke looks at everyone and nods before giving her best friend a smile. She moved towards her and linked their arms together, much like Octavia did to her their first day on Earth.

"Just so you don't get any ideas...I'm not asking details on my brother and you." Octavia teased and Clarke let out a genuine laugh. When Octavia first got to Earth she was interested in Finn. Now look at her, she seemed head over heels over a grounder.

"Just so you don't get any ideas...I AM asking you details on you and Lincoln." She says happily and Octavia's smile widens at the thought of telling her about her and Lincoln.

"Deal!" She agrees and the two of them walk towards the edge of camp.

"Clarke!" She turns when she hears her name being called and sees Bellamy running towards her with a rifle.

"Take this just in case." He says and smiles before kissing her cheek.

"Thanks." She smiles at him. The look she gives him makes him want to throw her over his shoulder and never let her go. But he knows Clarke needs his sister right now, her oldest friend and he knows he's going to have to share. He guesses he will just do some of his sewing duty till she gets back. He's just going to miss her.

They all wave goodbye to each other before the two girls wind up at a small lake. Not the one they found their first day with the giant snake thing but just a little pond to sit by. They lay themselves down by the water, relaxing to the soothing melody of running water. Clarke lays her head on Octavia's lap as her friend runs her fingers through her curls.

"So...you wanna talk about it?" Octavia asks quietly. She knows there is a lot on her mind, but she would never push her friend to talk if she didn't want to.

Clarke is quiet for a moment before she takes a deep breath.

"What if they don't wanna follow our rules? What if they do and...I can't forgive her for killing my father?" Clarke reveals her fear and a small tear runs down her pale face.

Octavia never stops playing with her hair but she thinks about her words before answering.

"Bellamy once told me that who we are and who we need to be to survive are two very different things. We have all done bad things in the world but despite that, we are all still a family. You may never forgive my mother for what she didn't do to save you, but I know you will always love her. I may never forgive the Ark for not allowing me the childhood I deserved, but every person down here is my family and I know I can look at every Arker up there and forgive them. Maybe you can't forgive her now, but maybe you will one day."

Clarke ponders her words for almost an hour before she even moves.

"You're right." She admits as she gets off her friend's lap and look deep into her brown eyes.

"I spent over a year in solitary. Over a year without anyone to talk to. It...changed me to say the least but I knew one day I would forgive them. I knew that even if they floated me I would be with my father and Aurora. It's just...hard to imagine her coming down here and hearing her side to this." Clarke's eyes were now filled with tears and Octavia quickly pulls her into a tight hug.

"No matter what...you will always have me and Bell. We will always be here for you." She whispers and Clarke nods her head.

"I love you O." Clarke says as they pull away.

"I love you too C." She smiles and wipes Clarke's stray tears away.

Not even a minute later Octavia's smile widens.

"So can I PLEASE tell you about me and Lincoln now!?" She exclaims and Clarke laughed.

Hopefully some things will NEVER change.

"Yes of course!"

The next half hour Octavia retells Clarke all about how Lincoln drew her before they met, how he was always looking out for her, and how last night she gave her virginity to him.

"He says once a couple...mate, he called it, they are bound forever. Even if they break up, a part of their souls will always be linked. I really like that." She admits and Clarke's heart fills with happiness for her. Octavia deserves that and more.

"I know you said you don't want details but...Bellamy and I haven't gone that far yet. I know one day we will but right now I'm not ready. " Clarke admits and Octavia gives a sad smile.

"I know. One day you will be though." She knows how strong her best friend is, if anyone can be strong enough to share herself with someone physically; it's Clarke.

Clarke nods and smiles at her and agrees.

"We should get going. You have chores to do soon and I need to talk to Bellamy before Jaha calls back." Clarke states and they pack up and walk back towards camp; Clarke holding the rifle Bellamy gave her just in case. However, the Tree colony must respect Anya's command because no one has tried anything and she knows there are grounders somewhere in the trees; she could hear their slight movements.

Maybe things would be okay.

XOXOX

By the time they reached camp, Octavia was already late for her cooking duties and had to run to apologize. Clarke made her way to her and Bellamy's cabin and saw him sitting on his bed, mending a ripped shirt of one of the younger kids; a small pile on each side of him as well. "He must be on seaming duty" she thinks to herself.

"I sometimes forget how good of a sewer you are." She says and he looks up from his work and gives a tender smile.

"Sometimes I forget how well you know me." He admits and a pang of guilt eats up at him. She knows so much about him and he doesn't know as much about her.

Clarke sits next to him and gives him a light kiss on the lips.

"Don't worry we have all the time in the world to get to know each other." She declares and he smiles back at her.

"Did you have a good time with O?" He asks knowing she did since her face was a lot more relaxed than it was before she left.

Clarke nods.

"Yeah, she helped me realize that if my mother does come down here, one day I will forgive her." She tells him and he knows one day she will.

"If anyone can; it's you. You're the most forgiving person I know." He admits and she shakes her head.

"Not true but I'll take it." She smiles as she leans in close to him making him put his work down. He looks at her and kisses her without a moments hesitation. The kiss is soft but loving and Bellamy knows this is what heaven feels like.

When they break apart they are both smiling.

"I may not be able to give you everything right now but...I wanted you to know that I love you and I will be able to...one day." She says seriously and Bellamy kisses her lightly on her forehead.

"We have all the time in the world. I love you too." He declares before he pulls her into a hug.

They sit like that for a little before Jasper rushes into the cabin, telling them that the council was on video conference. The two look at each other before following Jasper into the technology cabin where Monty, Lincoln, Raven, Finn, Murphy, and Miller were waiting. Octavia would have been there they knew but she was still on duty.

They all look into the screen where Jaha, Abby, and the rest of the council were sitting waiting for them.

"Hello Bellamy, Clarke. We have come to a decision." Jaha announces and they all brace themselves for what he is about to say.

This was it.

TBC!


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own The 100, the story is based off of Kass Morgan's book series and the TV show

XOXOX

Epilogue:

It's been two years.

Two years since The Ark agreed to The 100's rules of the ground. Not one of the delinquents were surprised at the fact that Jaha and the rest of the council admitted defeated. They would rather share power with the "low lives" of their society than go to an unknown part of Earth and take their chances on the climate and the people. The 100 did all the heavy lifting when it comes to making life for the Sky born easier. They made a new council with Jaha, Kane, Abby, Cece Cartwig, and David Miller from The Ark and Clarke, Bellamy, Raven, Monty, and Octavia from The 100 with Lincoln as an adviser. It was rough at first, but the elders soon saw how well things functioned on the ground and many didn't want to ruin that balance. There were some that were less than pleased when they had bathroom rotation but they soon realized that that was the way things were now.

Clarke and Abby reunited and Abby finally admitted to her involvement in Jake's death. While Clarke wanted nothing more than to give her mother the cold shoulder; she remembered Wells and how he protected her mother and Clarke's relationship with her. She knew she had to honor her late friend's wishes so she just told her mother she needed time.

It took war breaking out for them to get close again.

Surprisingly, it wasn't Jaha and the old council that turned on The 100 and the Tree Colony; it was Diana Sydney the former chancellor and their old Earth Studies professor Pike that turned on them. Apparently before The Ark came down, they both were conspiring with the workers' and lower classes of the Ark and convincing them that if they were in charge on Earth they could make their own rules and get rid of the grounders as well. Many of the over worked and lower class people that didn't have children in The 100 and followed their naive words happily because they shared views that The 100 have originally felt as well.

Sydney and Pike would take groups out at dark to learn about the ground. Practicing their weapon training, hunting animals, and trying to take out grounders as well. It wasn't until Monty's mother spotted them and told her son that anyone in camp even suspected their cruel intentions.

The new council immediately spoke about banishing them, and calling a meeting with Anya to warn them. However, before anything could be done, the traitors planted a bomb in camp close to their meeting. The bomb killed 30 campers in total including council member Cece, while leaving many injured. Pike and Sydney took their followers and as much supplies as they could carry and ran for it.

The next six months after that were torturous; especially for Clarke and Bellamy who tried so hard not to spill any blood on Earth. While the rest of the camp tried assuring their "true" leaders, sometimes the only way to finish something is to finish it with blood, Diana and her followers refused to bow down to anyone anymore; the didn't even want peace at that point. They wanted power and killed many grounders to prove they were not to be underestimated. The 100, The Arkers, and many grounders from the Tree Colony came together to take out the people that were threatening their new ways of life and survival.

Anya, Lincoln, and the rest of the Tree Colony demanded they all take out the threat and go back to a peaceful alliance. Anya gathered her most fearless warriors like Indra, Castia, Echo, Lexa, and Tristian to come to the Sky Colony's camp to train them for battle. Most of the original campers, Octavia especially, took the training like a sponge and became a force to be reckoned with.

The day before the battle, Bellamy pulled Clarke aside and begged her to stay with Abby, Jackson, and Nyko the healers that were told to stay at camp with some guards to treat the injured when all was over. Clarke took Bellamy's head in her hands and kissed him until they were both breathless.

She told him how much she loved him and she would never forgive herself if she let him go off to battle alone. She would never be able to stand still unless she knew he and Octavia were safe. Reluctantly, Bellamy gave in and they spent the night with their friends around a fire.

Octavia and Lincoln were close together speaking in the Grounder language, which Octavia also picked up rather quickly. Their hands were tightly laced together and it was like they were in their own world. Monty and Miller were should to shoulder, as if they needed to be constantly touching the other just to make sure the other was here and they were safe. Jasper, Harper, Fox, Murphy, and Sterling were laughing loudly as they retold stories of the early days on Earth. Raven was draped over Finn's lap as they laughed at Jasper's over exaggerated hand movements.

Clarke and Bellamy knew these people were their family, that even if none of them made it after tonight, they would die together.

The battle was a blood bath. Surprisingly, Pike and Diana recruited some of the exiled colony members; the criminals to help them. It was a battle tactic that the Earth born and Sky born were not expecting. However, they trained for anything so they were ready for a bigger battle as well.

Many lost their lives but The 100, Ark, and Tree Colony prevailed over Sydney and Pike. Clarke, Bellamy, and the rest of the campers took many lives. They took their old people's lives while their new people, their family was injured and killed. Jasper broke his arm, Miller had two gun shot wounds, and Raven got shot in the back; making her lose the full function of one of her legs.

Sterling, Monroe, Roma, Charlotte...Finn; their lives were lost in battle and it took a lot out of them. Raven especially, took Finn's death very hard. She refused to talk to anyone for three months; only doing her camp duties when no one was around and disappeared whenever she got the chance.

It took a long time but they knew they had to keep living to move on from the horrors they did. Even the elders now knew that no one on Earth was better than any other. They all had blood on their hands now, they all had to make hard decisions for the good of everyone. It was a tragedy but like most things, it brought everyone closer together. Especially, Clarke and Bellamy as they continued to do all they could to make the camp a better place for everyone.

As Clarke watches Raven limp her way over to the cooking station, where she was scheduled to work for the day, she felt Bellamy's arms wrap around her stomach. She smiled to herself and leaned into his touch.

"Hey there handsome." She says softly to him as she continues to watch her friend; her people. Times may changed and Bellamy and her were no longer the sole leaders to camp, but she still viewed them as her responsibility.

"Hello my beautiful." Bellamy whispers into her ear and kisses the side of her head. Bellamy has been her rock; he is constantly there with her to face everything together.

"How's Raven doing?" He asks her and she frowns a little.

"Better. I see her eating more. And when she smiles, it doesn't look completely forced anymore." She replies and nods in happiness. Raven deserves some peace after all she's been through.

"I saw her yelling at Wick the other day. It's the most passion I've seen from her in a long time." He agrees with her. Raven has been through a lot and hopefully she can start healing soon.

Bellamy takes a deep breath and leans in close to her.

"There's something I want to show you." He says and pulls away from her so Clarke can look into her boyfriend's eyes and see how important this is to him. Clarke nods and takes his out stretched hand and follows him outside the camp.

David Miller nods to them as they leave and gives them a big smile making her look at Bellamy confused. They walk to the familiar route to the bunker they discovered together so long ago. On their way Bellamy picked her a beautiful flower and puts it in her hair.

"Did you think we would end up like this when we landed on Earth?" Bellamy asks her halfway into their trip.

Clarke shakes her head.

"Not at all. I thought you were going to hate me forever and I was never going to tell you my little secrets." She says honestly. It seems like so long ago when she thinks about how he used to be so cruel to her when they first landed. Now, she can't even picture him being anything but the amazing man she knows him as now.

"Little secret?! Clarke the things you kept from me? Helping my family, keeping my sister safe, helping me get a job; those were NEVER little secrets. I will always hate myself for treating you the way I did during our time on The Ark." He says and scratches the back of his neck which she knows he only does when he has something on his mind.

"Bell what's going on?" She asks him some what worried. She doesn't think he is about to break up with her but he was acting really weird.

"I just want you to know how much I love you. There is not one thing I wouldn't do for you." He says and pulls her closer to him to hug him tight.

"I love you too. You know that right?" She asked him, her voice a little muffled because her face was pressed against his shirt.

"I know that my love. Come on, we're almost there." Bellamy says and gives her one of his famous smirks that makes Clarke crazy with passion.

About three months ago, The 100 side of the council admitted to having a secret bunker that had a lot of supplies but desperately needed to be cleaned out due to the dead body and flooding. The rest of the council wasn't even surprised that there were things the original camp members were keeping to themselves. However, Jaha was very happy that they even told them about the bunker at all.

"That means we are establishing trust between us. Yes it's been over a year but we know we needed to work hard to gain your trust. We are just glad we have it now."

It was a big deal that trust was gained between the camp. Of course, Clarke and Bellamy asked the rest of the younger campers what they thought about telling them about the bunker. After all that happened between the elder Arkers and the 100, they all believed to trust in each other. Most of them were reunited with their family; even Jasper who's family was floated not too long after he was born voted to trust in the rest of the camp.

They had to stop dividing themselves as Arkers and The 100; they were the Sky Colony; they had to start acting like a family.

So they all helped clean out the bunker, give the body a proper burial and get out all the water that was in there; though they couldn't figure out how it go there in the first place. They also all agreed to keep most of the supplies in the bunker and to only use it when absolutely necessary.

When Bellamy opened the door to the bunker a strong smell of flowers, lilies surrounded the air. Clarke closed her eyes and inhaled the beautiful aroma. When she opened her eyes she gave Bellamy a questioning look.

He motioned for her to go on down and she did slowly. Every inch was covered in lilies and little lights that Raven, Wick, and Monty created during Christmas that ran on a single battery and remote powered. The lower she got to the bunker the more she saw.

It was like something out of a fairy tale she used to read to Octavia when she was little. Something only her best friend knew she liked.

She looks behind her to see Bellamy standing close to her watching her reaction. He was biting him lip.

"What's going on Bell?" She asks him softly and he laughs to himself.

"I'm surprised Princess, you haven't figured it out yet to be honest. I love you. Like I love you so much that you're the first thought I have before I even open my eyes. I love you and would do anything for you. Protect you from anyone. Help you with anything. This past year and a half has tested our love in so many ways and we conquered over it all." He says and moves in closer to her and pulls something from his pocket but doesn't show her just yet.

"I don't want a day to go by without you and the rest of Earth to know how much I love you. So please, Clarke Griffin, do me the honor of being my wife?" He asks her and holds out a simple black diamond ring.

Clarke gasps as tears fill her eyes. This she was definitely not expecting.

"Yes...yes of course!" Clarke exclaims and runs into his arms and kisses him everywhere she could before kissing him passionately on the lips.

"I love you. I love you. I love you." She whispers into his hair after they break apart. When she breaks away from him, he is giving her the biggest smile she has ever seen from him.

"Now can I finally put this on you?" He jokes and holds up the ring. Clarke laughs softly and nods.

"Where did you even get that?" There are few rings that were on The Ark after the nuclear war and Clarke knew that was not one of them.

"Found it here with a note from a woman named Jamie who said this was her engagement ring from her husband Luis and she hoped that whoever wore it had a love like she did...I knew it was meant for you. I asked Abby and the council for their permission to give it to you. They all agreed." He tells her and she shook her head and smiled.

The ring didn't fit on her ring finger, but it fit on her middle finger so that would have to do until they could ask Wick to make the ringer smaller. They kiss as soon as the ring was on her finger, so happy that they were moving to the next step in their lives.

"Can we come out yet!?" They break away when they hear the familiar voice from the next room. Clarke laughs.

"Come on out Octavia!" Clarke says and then she is immediately brought into a hug from her best friend.

"You can totally thank me for the flowers." She says when they break away so she can hug her brother. Lincoln comes out a lot slower than his girlfriend did and smiles.

"Congratulations you both. Anya will want to celebrate this joyous occasion." He says and they all smile. Anya was a big supporter of the alliance and she is working on making the alliance bigger between the other colonies.

"We would love to." Bellamy says and nods in thanks at Lincoln.

Clarke and Octavia smile at each other too. So happy on how things have turned out for them.

They were finally happy and free but most of all they were all finally together and they couldn't ask for more.

THE END!


End file.
